Trials and Tribulations
by natashaheisenburg
Summary: Sequel to From a Woman's Point of View. All seems well in the post-war universe, but looks can be deceiving. Behind this facade, an intricate and thoroughly confusing plot is woven in a web of lies. Chapter 10 up!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Because I don't want any nutjobs reviewing and telling me, what? Who's Ryu? Isn't Hanzo Scorpion? Why is Sub-zero a girl?**

**PLEASE READ THE PREQUEL: "FROM A WOMAN'S POINT OF VIEW" **

**Okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

There was a strong gust of wind and with it, two cloaked men appeared. For a second, they stared at each other, then the younger of the two had pinned the other onto a nearby tree.

"Ack-it's me-!" he choked out as the grip on his neck tightened.

"...I know," the young man smirked before releasing him. He gasped for air while massaging his throat.

"Ugh, bloody kid," he mumbled and scrambled up in an effort to maintain a semblance of dignity.

The youth rolled his eyes before growing serious. "Did you manage to kill your target?" He raised his eyebrow as the man shifted in his position and stayed silent, a rarity for him. "You failed, didn't you?"

"It was impossible to get inside their stronghold," he replied defensively. "A dozen guards were posted in each entrance; even the unconventional ones."

"Hmmm, they really _have_ thought of everything, haven't they?"

"Seems like it."

The two started walking towards the entrance of their lair. Their master deemed the forests of Earthrealm to be the last place _they_ would look for them. They passed over the fallen statue of the Elder Gods as they have for the past few months. Just beyond a small creek was a large group of boulders. The two slipped between the cracks and reached the other side-a dead end.

"Master won't like the news you brought back, Viper," he said as he tested the wall. Satisfied that his hand passed, he walked through it.

Viper followed him and both headed up the flight of stairs adjacent to the doorway.

"You think I don't know that?" he grumbled. The other clan members nodded sympathetically as they passed them, perhaps knowing something that happened earlier that day, and it heightened Viper's anxiety at reporting.

The two strode quickly down the stone hallway, towards the double-door entrance at the end. On a normal day, they'd walk slowly, admiring the architecture of the place: the high vaulted stone ceiling supported by stone pillars on either side, stained-glass windows adorning the wall, charmed to appear as if a light were cascading through them, and the gargoyles at both sides of the doorway. Despite not being from Earthrealm, the boss had excellent taste.

Today, however, was not a normal day.

The stone figures growled at them as they arrived at the door, perhaps somehow knowing that they were bringing their master bad news.

Viper turned to him before knocking. "And what of you? Did you get the information needed?" he asked, hoping to have someone else fail, like him.

The boy scoffed at him. "My task was reconnaissance, easy as counting," he replied.

No wonder the boy was always in the Master's favor; he always finished his job to perfection.

Viper felt dread filling at the pit of his stomach as he raised the knocker and hammered it on the door. A moment passed, which seemed like an eternity to him, and a low voice which seemed to chill him to the core was heard.

"Enter," it spoke.

They glanced at each other for a moment as the doors opened slowly, as if hesitating to let them enter. Viper straightened and held his head high as they strode across the spacious room and towards the far end; where a lone, pale figure looked down at them uninterestedly as he sat upon a throne made of skulls and bones.

_It's all about confidence, _Viper tried to convince himself as both of them knelt down in front of him.

"Rise," their master spoke. "Python, step forward. What news do you bring me?"

The youth took a step forward. "The stronghold remains heavily guarded. Guards are stationed at every entrance. The main gates, those in the back, and the rooftops are those with the most assassins. Shift occurs every three hours for those in the main entrance, and two hours for the rooftops. It is found in—"

He paused as the sorcerer raised a hand and glanced pointedly at Viper. "This conversation," he said. "Is not for _his_ ears."

Python glanced at Viper and his eyes danced in wicked amusement. The lower half of his face was covered with a dark red mask, so Viper wasn't sure of his expression, but it looked like he was grinning. As Viper gave him a confused look in return, Python wiped the grin off his face and carefully replaced it with a neutral expression.

"It does not matter whether he hears it or not," Python said, making Viper's heart leap into his throat.

_No__—__he _wouldn't.

"Oh?" His master shifted his steely gaze onto him. "How so?"

Python shrugged, "Well I don't _know. _Maybe you should ask _him_."

Viper was glad for the mask he was wearing, as his jaw fell open at both blatant display disrespect Python showed and the words he spoke.

"Perhaps I should," he replied, making Viper's jaw open even wider. Their master was not a forgiving man. The slightest show of disrespect would end up with the master's broadsword shoved down the rebel's throat.

Literally.

"So, Viper," his master said, sounding bored. Viper, however, knew that he was anything but uninterested. "How goes your mission?"

_This is it,_ he thought with a gulp. "I—forgive me, master—t'was too much—it was impossible to penetrate their barriers."

A moment of silence passed before he stood up and slowly made his way towards the two of them.

"Impossible, is it? Too much?" he said softly, circling Viper.

"Y-yes, sir."

In a split second, their master was crushing his windpipe in a firm grip.

"M-master, p-please! H-have m-mercy!" he choked out.

"I have no mercy for useless tools such as yourself," he hissed. A sickening crack was heard, and he threw the body of Viper aside.

"It wasn't as if you were expecting him to succeed anyway," Python spoke up after a while. "That was just an excuse to kill him, not that you needed any."

"He has outlived his usefulness."

"True, he was as useless as Black Mamba. Can't spy to save his life. You could hear him _breathing_ a mile away."

His companion's lips twitched in amusement.

Python removed his mask and grinned. "I hated it when you assigned him to _my_ squad. Whatever possessed you to recruit _him_?"

"I knew he spied for the Forces of Light. He was a way to feed false information to them," He paused. "Do you think you can handle this mission?"

Python scoffed. "Of course."

"Such confidence."

"Like Father, like Son," Python quipped. "Though I _am _thankful that you didn't name me after _you._"

"What is wrong with my name?"

"Even Python, my alias, sounds better than Quan Chi Junior." he sniggered.

His father raised an eyebrow in amusement, before adopting a more serious expression. "Are you sure you are up to it?"

"The security's tight," he admitted. "But I've observed and studied their patterns for the past few days. I've never failed a mission before, Father. I've got this."

Quan Chi placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it lightly in a gesture of reassurance. "I know you do."

Python gave him a crooked smile. "I've also studied her and her apprentice's fighting styles. Loath as I to admit, he seems to be a talented fighter."

"Indeed? Are we still thinking about the same apprentice?"

"Ryu Hasashi, renamed Hanzo Hasashi."

Quan Chi nodded. "And his master? Your main target for this mission?"

Python's expression darkened and he looked at his father with a determined expression.

"Sub-zero."

Thousands of miles away, a woman with long, light blue hair and pale skin awoke with a start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello faithful readers! :P I'm back! So I'm attempting to give this story an actual plot, and not to turn into an "anything-goes" fanfic like the last one. I will attempt to **_**at least**_** update once every month, 'cause you guys deserve it too. This will still be told from Sub-zero's POV, this is just a prologue, y'know. :P**

**So, Quan Chi has a son? What the eff? **

**I know. You'll find out someday. **

**Semi-spoiler: Python will play a large role in this story. **

**That's all I'm saying. **

**Please leave a review! It makes me very happy!**


	2. Chapter I: The World As We Know It

**CHAPTER I: The World As We Know It**

Barely had Sub-zero's head touched her pillow, when she was rudely awakened by someone knocking loudly on her door. She raised her head by a few inches, just enough to see past the end of her bed and towards the double-door entrance of her room. She sighed, already knowing who disturbed her from her sleep.

The Lin Kuei Grandmaster lay back down and pulled the comforter over her head. She was too tired to deal with people, least of all, the person on the other side of the door. The knocks grew more urgent as she continued to ignore him.

"Grandmaster Sub-zero! Grandmaster!" The voice was muffled but she could still hear the anxiety in his voice.

When finally, he threatened to break down the door, Sub-zero got out of bed reluctantly and threw open the door with a bang.

"What. Do. You. Want?" she punctuated every word and glared at the young man in front of her. The said person, who still had his fist poised to knock, blinked at her in surprise. Slowly, his look of surprise transformed into a mischievous grin, and he gave her a small wave.

"Hi." he grinned.

Sub-zero waited for the rest of the sentence, but it never came. He merely stood there, with the annoying grin plastered on his face.

"If that's all," she said sarcastically and attempted to shut the door, but a well placed foot between the door and the doorway prevented her from doing so.

"Geez, Grandmaster, I was just kidding." he said as she opened the door once more.

"Do I have to repeat my question? What could you possibly want at three in the morning that couldn't wait until I had gotten my sleep?"

He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily and Sub-zero groaned, finally realizing what her apprentice wanted.

"Ryu…" she ran a hand down her face.

"I'm sorry, Grandmaster," he said quietly while staring at the floor. "But, I—it's just that—"

"I came from your brother's stronghold; not from a meeting."

"I—I know that, Grandmaster. I'm just—" he bit his lip, "Concerned." he looked up. "She could be hurt! Or injured! Or—"

Sub-zero raised a hand to stop his tirade. She'd been hearing it for the past few months and had no desire to listen to it again.

"Ryu," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've already explained to you that Sareena was not _captured,_ _imprisoned _or is being held _against_ her will. She went back to him of her own accord."

"But she hated it there! She told me she—!"

"I know," Sub-zero said as patiently as she could. "Listen to me, Ryu because I am _tired_ of repeating myself. Let her go."

"I—what?"

"What, _sir._" she corrected. "She went back to Quan Chi of her own volition. She is _not_ under a spell, she _wants_ to go back…to spy for the Light." she added reluctantly.

"You don't understand—"

"Enough!" she raised her voice, and Ryu clamped his mouth shut. "What _you _don't understand is that Sareena is _fine_! She is not in trouble! I suggest that you _move on_ because I don't see her returning to this stronghold!" She took a deep breath and in a calmer voice, she added, "You maybe Hanzo's brother, but you are also my student. And you _will_ treat me with respect. Am I understood?"

"Forgive me, Grandmaster." Ryu said meekly, once again looking at the ground.

"Good," Sub-zero ruffled his hair affectionately. "She's gone, Ryu. And I hope that you can learn to accept that."

Ryu kept his eyes on the floor and didn't reply. It was something both he and Scorpion did when they felt embarrassed or stupid, though the latter did it less often.

She hooked her finger on his chin. She tilted his face upward and looked him in the eye. "Sareena had her reasons for leaving—reasons not all of us understand. You should know her by now. Despite being a good person in general, she never takes relationships seriously. I know—" she interrupted what Ryu was about to say, "—that you two shared _something_. But while for you, it was something more, to her, it was —as Johnny calls it—a harmless 'fling'.

She let go of his chin. "This may sound harsh, but since it's quite obvious that she's 'over' you, you might as well move on." Sub-zero felt that she was the last person on Earthrealm who should be giving love advice, but the broken look on her apprentice's face compelled her to do it.

"Come on, kid," Sub-zero said as Ryu continued to look sullen. "There's always Li Mei." she added, in an attempt to lift his spirits, and it did.

Ryu gave a weak chuckle. "And have Kenshi go all Taichi on me? No thanks."

Sub-zero smirked, "And here, I thought you were up to the challenge."

"By the time I'd even be within three feet of Li Mei, my ass would already be sliced, sauteed, and deep fried."

Sub-zero laughed at the ridiculous imagery. "True, true."

"Well, er—I apologize, Grandmaster, for disturbing your sleep with trivial matters." Ryu bowed.

The Grandmaster waved her hand dismissively. "Just let me sleep, all right?"

"Yes, _maam_." he grinned.

"_Sir_." she corrected with a shudder. For some reason, she knew that she'd never get used to being calling Ma'am. Just because she's a she now, doesn't mean she can't be called _Sir._

"Good night, Grandmaster." he gave her a small smile. "And thank you."

"You're welcome." She nodded at him as he bowed and closed the door behind him.

Sub-zero flopped back onto her bed and buried herself underneath the covers. Though she was extremely fatigued, she had a difficult time falling asleep, and therefore, lay awake in bed while staring at the ceiling.

Ryu's questions brought back thoughts of the demoness that Sub-zero had tried to let go. True, Sareena did say that she was going back to Quan Chi to "spy" for the Light, but really, how would he get the necromancer to trust her? Apart from that, she has never been able to contribute any kind of valuable information so far.

For a few months, Sareena left the Lin Kuei stronghold and didn't contact them. Then one day, she came back and announced that she was going back to Quan Chi to spy.

What happened during those weeks that made her want to go back? Like she said before, Sareena hated Quan Chi with a passion. Returning to his service contradicts that fact.

Scorpion suggested that Sareena had somehow been given a deal by the sorcerer, to serve him in exchange for becoming human or something of the sort. He also said that maybe Sareena was lured by the promise of power. They always did say that power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Scorpion didn't want to trust the demoness anymore, and it had been one of the topics they frequently quarreled about.

Sub-zero didn't want to admit it, but she felt that maybe Scorpion was right. What if Sareena had actually joined the Dark Side? Could she if forced, fight her? To the death?

_No!_ she beat her face with a pillow. _I shouldn't be thinking of Sareena like this! She's a good person! She's been my friend for so long. Scorpion's wrong! _

Scorpion…

Sub-zero groaned as her trail of thought left Sareena and moved towards her—dare she say it?—lover. She'd gotten together with Scorpion roughly half a year ago, when Armageddon began. There, she'd forgone her chance to return back to her original gender and stayed with him. Lately though, she'd begun to think she shouldn't have.

The first few months with Scorpion were some of the happiest days of her life. They almost never left each other's side. They were together in the morning, during lunch, and at night. But, like any couple, they'd eventually become disillusioned. Suddenly, they couldn't stand being with each other all the time. They frequently fought over small things and needed space from each other. The two went back to their strongholds and lived their lives separately, only visiting each other perhaps a few times a month. But even then, they still got into a few squabbles about the attitudes of their respective clans.

Sometimes, she considered ending it. What was the point of continuing it, when the most they do was fight over something pointless?

But then she'd remember the times they _were_ happy, the times when they'd simply lay in bed talking until the sun came up, the times they fought side by side, the times he comforted her when she had nightmares of the past, and she knew that she'd miss him if he was gone; she knew that she loved him.

The question was, does he still love her as well?

At times, Scorpion had a faraway look in his eyes, and Sub-zero already knew that he was thinking of his wife. Sub-zero knew that though he'd already let her go, there was still a part of him that longed for her.

Did he ever think of her?

At the moment, Scorpion was probably off with Liu Kang to search for places Quan Chi could use as a hideout. His thoughts were probably filled with his wife and son, fueling his anger and thirst for revenge.

Quan Chi was up to something, she was sure of it. He has never laid low for such a long time before.

Her last thought before drifting to sleep was that she hoped that whatever Quan Chi's plans were, they didn't involve her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh hi guys. Nothing happens yet. This is just here to establish the whatever of the story. XD Thanks for the 11 people who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it guys. R&R as usual. :P**


	3. Chapter II: Trouble In Paradise

**CHAPTER II: Trouble In Paradise**

"Your form is the basis of your fighting style. If your form is off, you no longer remain balanced, and if you aren't balanced, you're going to get killed. Are you listening to me? Ryu? Ryu!" Sub-zero sighed exasperatedly as her student nodded absently. His eyes were out of focus, which told her that he didn't understand a word she just said.

She took a step closer to him and, without warning, smacked him on the back of his head. Unsurprisingly, he fell flat on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryu spluttered in outrage as he picked himself off the ground and wiped off the dust from his face.

"Language," she said in a warning tone. "Now, are you going to listen to anything I have to say, or do I have to hit you again?"

"Geez, woman. In some places, this would be considered child abuse."

Sub-zero rolled her eyes. "First of all, you could hardly be considered a _child_. But keep acting like that and you probably will be. Second, in some clans, inattentiveness to one's master is punishable by death."

Ryu's eyes widened at that. "Seriously?"

The Lin Kuei Grandmaster merely blinked at that. Did he _actually _buy that? She eyed him for a moment, before deciding to lie.

"Yes," she said gravely. She was quite sure that no clan had that rule, but she vaguely remembered her Master saying the same thing to her some years back. It only occurred to Sub-zero recently that it must have been a ploy to get the student to appreciate his Master's "kindness".

"Whoa, I'm so glad I'm in _this_ clan." he grinned at her before trying to stifle a yawn.

Sub-zero surveyed her student. His eyes were a bit watery and had dark circles under them. His stance was also slack, and his form off. He looked like he hasn't been sleeping for days.

_And he probably hasn't, _Sub-zero thought as she narrowed her eyes.

"Is something bothering you?"

Ryu seemed surprised at the question. "Uh, nope, not exactly. Why do you ask? Sir?" he added as Sub-zero's raised her eyebrow.

"You look like you're having trouble sleeping—"

As soon as the words slipped past her mouth, Sub-zero noticed Ryu stiffen. She furrowed her brows. "Ryu?"

"I—It's nothing, sir." he said hastily.

She gave him a long, hard look before sighing. "Ryu, I've already told you that you can tell me anything—"

"It's nothing!"

Sub-zero could've sworn that at that moment, Ryu's eyes had flickered from brown to green. It was only for a split second, though. In the end, she decided it was a trick of light.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, Grandmaster." he added in a calmer albeit colder tone.

Now, more than ever, Sub-zero believed that Ryu was hiding something _big_ from her. But seeing his defensive posture, Sub-zero decided that it was best if she just dropped the subject. She should let him handle some things on his own. If the time comes when he'd need her help, she was sure he would seek her out.

"All right," she raised her hands. "I trust you. If you say it's nothing, then it's nothing."

Tension seeped from his shoulders and he gave a sort of weary smile. "Thanks, Grandmaster."

Sub-zero glanced at the sky, the sun was still up. It was a bit early to let him go, but she decided to do it anyway, just this once. "You should take the rest of the day off."

"Seriously?" Ryu asked. His shock was not unfounded; Sub-zero was known to keep the training going on until he had fully grasped what she was teaching. Dismissing him early was rather astonishing.

"Yes, yes. Just don't forget to attend the feast tonight." she said dismissively.

"I meant to ask you about that. What's the feast for?"

Sub-zero's lip twitched upward. She knew that Ryu wasn't going to like the answer. "It's for General Novak's inauguration in the Council."

She bit her lip to prevent her from laughing out loud at the expression on Ryu's face.

"Novak? _Emily_ Novak? The bint who strolls around the temple as if she owns the place?"

"Now _that's_ not fair. Emily is a perfectly nice girl."

"Yeah, until after five minutes of knowing her." Ryu muttered resentfully.

His dislike of Emily started when Sub-zero had taken a liking to her. Out of all of the generals, she was the best strategist. This had helped in particular when they planned the attack on the Tengu a few years back. She was about as old as Ryu, yet she was much more calm, composed and mature than her apprentice. It was also a huge blow to his ego when they had sparred and she had managed to defeat him in less than two minutes.

Sub-zero avoided praising Emily whenever she was around Ryu as it seemed to bring out the worst in him. It was kind of amusing to see how jealous he was of her. She would never admit it to him, but even if she liked Emily, no one could ever replace Ryu as her apprentice. The day he becomes ready for the trials and would ascend to the rank of Master would be a sad day, indeed.

Smiling in amusement, Sub-zero reached out to him and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Just make sure you're there, all right? And keep the insults to a minimum. It _is _her special day after all."

Ryu huffed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>The ceremony had two parts.<p>

The first was honoring Emily's predecessor, in this case, Master Tang, who had passed away a few weeks ago. Even though she'd known him since she was a kid, Sub-zero couldn't say that she was sorry to see him go. He had handed out the most punishments to her when she was a child, and he gave her much grief during her first few years as the Grandmaster. He laid low for a couple of years, only to strike back with a vengeance when she came back as a woman. He had been extremely outspoken about her condition, and was telling people that because she was a woman, she was 'unfit' to rule. Needless to say, she was relieved to know he was gone for good.

The second part was Emily's oath taking and lighting and passing the 'Torch of Enlightenment' to her. It supposedly signified the council's trust being given to her, and her taking the torch symbolized accepting her responsibilities as a leader. Sub-zero thought it was a bit silly, but it was tradition. It had been going on for more than five hundred years, and she'd be damned if she were to be the first to break it. After that came the Grandmaster's speech and then the feast.

Ryu had stood beside Sub-zero as she began. "Masters, Generals, my fellow Lin Kuei, today we celebrate the day that one of our greatest warriors, Emily Navok, becomes a member of the Council, and takes the title of Master." She waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "However, today is also the day we acknowledge one of our greatest losses. He was a man of great honor, dignity and wisdom above all. He has helped us in many a war and has solicited sound advice to those in great need."

_Yeah, right. _"Let us bow our heads for a moment, and wish for the safe deliverance of his soul to" —_The Netherrealm— _"the afterlife."

After a few moments of silence, Sub-zero raised a torch. "To Master Tang Weisheng, a great strategist, General, Master, mentor, father…and friend." she added, hoping nobody would notice her reluctance. As she set the body on fire along with the money surrounding it, Sub-zero felt a perverse sense of satisfaction. He was, after all, one of the few people she hated.

The contentment she felt must've shown on her face briefly, because his son, Master Tang Zhixin glowered at him for a moment before fixing his eyes back on his father's blazing corpse.

Ryu leaned towards her. "Are you burning real money?" he asked quietly.

Sub-zero scoffed softly. "As if _I_ would waste real money on that old goat." she muttered under her breath.

Her apprentice shook a little in silent laughter. "I knew you wouldn't. I bet you're happy he's gone."

"You have no idea." she whispered back.

After a few moments, Sub-zero and the other council members led the group out of the cremation grounds and into the temple's main chamber. It was pitch black, save for the lone source of light at the far end of the room.

Sub-zero placed herself directly behind the fire, with the three council members standing behind her in a straight line. The Torch of Enlightenment was still unlit and was positioned beside the Master on the rightmost side.

As soon as the last Lin Kuei entered the main hall, Sub-zero spoke. "Emily Novak." she called.

"Grandmaster," Emily stepped forward and bowed. "I, Emily Novak, pledge to serve the Lin Kuei clan, with all my heart and my soul. I shall protect the stronghold with my life, and make decisions that will be for the betterment of the Lin Kuei."

Master Kuroda Shinzo took hold of the Torch and said, "I, Kuroda Shinzo, believe that General Novak is sincere, and do hereby accept her as a member of the council and bestow upon her my full confidence." He passed the torch to Alexander Kunz.

"I, Alexander Kunz, believe that General Novak shall do her duties effectively, and do hereby accept her as a member of the council and give her my utmost trust."

Tang Zhixin took the Torch from him and paused before speaking. "I shall be nothing but honest this night. I, Tang Zhixin, do not believe that General Novak will do an adequate job as a council member."

Sub-zero could feel herself counting from one to ten, in an effort not to strangle the man where he stood. Freedom of speech, especially to those of lower rank was generally accepted in the Lin Kuei, and therefore, Sub-zero had no right to butt in and shut him up.

"I, however, have no choice but to accept this…woman," he said disdainfully. "into our ranks, as I have been outvoted. I do not, however, give her my trust."

As soon as he finished Sub-zero plucked the Torch out of his hands and gave him a glare that could have frozen him solid. He merely gave her a bored look and raised an eyebrow at her in response.

Sub-zero lit the Torch of Enlightenment and stood in front of Emily. "General Novak, rise." As the fire shone on Emily's face, Sub-zero could already tell that Zhixin's words had affected her greatly. She tried, in vain, to keep her expression serious, but the dejection was seeping out of her.

And again, Sub-zero's protective instincts kick in.

"Pay no heed to what Master Tang has said. He is merely upset over his father's death." In the background, she could almost hear Zhixin spluttering in rage. "I believe that you have proven that you are capable of handling tasks of great importance and have the skills to resolve the problems that may spontaneously arise. I believe in you, General Novak." She gave her a smile which Emily returned shyly.

Sub-zero held the Torch in between them. "Do you, General Novak, accept all the duties and responsibilities that accompany taking the title of Master and becoming a member of the council? If so, take this Torch as a sign of your acceptance. If not—"

Emily didn't wait to hear the rest of the statement. She reached out and grabbed the Torch and held it above her head. "I accept!" she yelled for the whole room to hear. "I accept wholeheartedly."

"Then I, Sub-zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, with the power vested in me, bestow upon you the title of Master, and _wholeheartedly_ accept you into the Council." She grinned at Emily. "Congratulations Master Novak."

There was a burst of cheers and applause from the crowd, and Sub-zero, for some inexplicable reason, felt a surge of pride as Emily took the Torch of Enlightenment and led them all into the banquet hall.

* * *

><p>As the feast was coming to an end, Sub-zero was prepared to give her closing remarks when Zhixin stood up. It wasn't customary for a Master to speak after the feast, therefore, Sub-zero was more than a little concerned for whatever he had up his sleeve.<p>

"If I may have your attention," Zhixin spoke as he moved from his spot into the middle of the room. "I would just like a moment of your time to speak about something that has been bothering me for quite some time." And the room quieted down immediately, curious to know what the withdrawn Master had to say.

"My father, was a great and respectable man, and it is for this reason, that I feel compelled to share this to you. I remember, he came to me, fearing for his life." he said slowly. His eyes roving around the room. "He said that a person who hated him," he glanced at Sub-zero before looking at the other Masters. "was plotting to kill him. And a week later, he was dead, gone, just like he believed."

"Are you saying that your father was _murdered_?" Ryu spoke up from beside Sub-zero.

"Precisely!" he said with vigor. "I have reason to believe that he was poisoned—"

Sub-zero interrupted him. It was getting too ridiculous for her to allow him to continue. "Your father is an incredibly _paranoid_ man. It would have been impossible for someone to poison him…unless you're telling us he committed suicide."

"The tea he drank the day he died was poisoned—"

"Your father prepares _all_ his teas." Sub-zero said in a disparaging tone. "I am sorry Master Tang, but I cannot allow you to continue. Your father died of old age—"

She was cut off by his sharp laugh. As his chuckles died down, he shook his head at her.

"See how our _dear _Grandmaster dismisses my claims instantly?" he asked patronizingly. "See how defensive she is? Apart from this, I know that she has hated my father for quite some time." he added nonchalantly.

Sub-zero stood up. "Are you suggesting that I _killed_ your father?" she asked in a deathly quiet tone.

"Do you deny it?" he challenged.

"I may not have been fond of the late Master Tang, but I made a vow to never harm a fellow Lin Kuei and I am _proud_ to have never broken it."

"Liar!" he accused. "My father was going to challenge you for position of Grandmaster! And you got rid of him before he could do so. Afraid he was going to take away your power?"

"What?" Sub-zero exclaimed in both anger and extreme confusion. What in the world was happening? _Where_ did Zhixin draw all these conclusions from? She didn't even _know_ Tang was going to challenge her.

"And the company you keep," he continued, disgust seeping into his voice. "Shirai Ryu, our rival clan! Fellow Lin Kuei! Is this your leader? A woman," he sneered. "who has been consorting with the enemy, and has already killed a fellow member? A Master no less?"

A few clan members were voicing their assent, and the rest looked uncomfortable.

Sub-zero brought her fist down on the table so hard that it splintered. "I have _never_ hurt a hair on your father's head!"

"Perhaps it is a time for a _new_ leader." he said. He took his belt knife and threw it at Sub-zero's feet, a sign of challenging the title of Grandmaster. Sub-zero looked at Zhixin coldly before picking up a knife, a gesture telling him that she accepted his challenge.

"If I win," Zhixin said. "I become Grandmaster, and you will be forbidden from ever entering the grounds of this temple."

Sub-zero continued glaring at him. "And If _I_ win, I keep my title and you will no longer be considered a Lin Kuei, and I'll throw your ass in the dungeon and keep you there until you rot."

The two glowered at each other for a brief moment before they shook hands. Sub-zero could feel Zhixin's hand being frozen in her hand as they shook. He tried to look unaffected but she knew it caused him pain.

"I accept your challenge." Sub-zero said. "And I intend to win."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hello guys! I'm waaaaaaaaaay past my deadline. Sorry about that! College, y'know? XD So anyway, I included Emily's inauguration in this because I wanted you guys to get a glimpse of the inner workings of the Lin Kuei stronghold, and not just Sub-zero all the time. The next chapter will hopefully be up in a month!**

**Till then!**

**Ciao! **

**P.S. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the Lin Kuei system I sorta kinda invented in my head. **


	4. Chapter III: The Grander Scheme of Thing

**Chapter III: The Grander Scheme of Things**

_How did it end up this way? _

Standing at the side of the arena, Sub-zero tried to recall everything that had transpired between her and Zhixin since her 'mishap'. He'd been taken aback, that was for sure, but she couldn't ever remember an instance when he acted as if she was beneath him. It was _always_ his father that seemed to give her hard looks and brush her ideas away as if they didn't matter.

So what happened?

Did the Elder Tang's death cause Zhixin to tip over? Sub-zero knew that Zhixin always tried to live up to Master Tang's expectations. Was this another case of doing something that his father wanted?

Sub-zero swept her gaze around the arena. There was a large square piece of land in the middle that was elevated. This would be where the fight would be held in a few minutes. She knew that she couldn't keep the title of Grandmaster forever, Snap Tournaments weren't _that _rare. But she never expected Zhixin to be the one to challenge her.

Sub-zero remembered the times she'd been on the arena: the last Snap Tournament—when she fought Sektor for the title of Grandmaster, when she held a tourney (the one that Frost had won), when she stepped in to stop Bi Han—her brother— and Tomas—Smoke— from killing each other, when she defended her father's honor...

She leveled her gaze on Zhixin, who was seated at the other side of the arena.

It had also been on that arena where she, Zhixin, Tomas had first met.

"Grandmaster?"

"What is it, General Novak?" she asked, not even glancing in Emily's direction. She stared at Zhixin, still hoping to understand his motives. "Emily?" Sub-zero asked when Emily didn't speak up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I was debating whether reminding you that I'm no longer a general would sound arrogant or not." Emily said in embarrassment.

Sub-zero turned around to face her. "It's your rightful title, you should remind everyone that you're part of the council now. Now, what was it that you wanted to say?"

"Hanzo's back in the infirmary, sir."

"Again? Why?" Sub-zero frowned in concern. It was Ryu's third time in the hospital wing this week. He claimed it was just a headache, but Sub-zero highly doubted it.

"He almost fell over as we were walking. I had to half-carry him to the infirmary."

"He _fainted_?" Sub-zero asked in disbelief.

"He prefers the term 'passed out'." Emily said wryly. "The healers haven't figured out what's wrong with him. They did say that it was possible that his continued dizzy spells were caused by lack of sleep."

"A concussion, maybe?" Sub-zero speculated.

"They already checked his head, there weren't any injuries." Seeing the distraught look on Sub-zero's face, she added, "But he's fine. He's actually sleeping right now."

"I see. Thank you, Emily." she said dismissively. Emily nodded and left.

Sub-zero sighed and buried her face in her hand. Since she'd taken Ryu under her wing, she felt responsible for his illness. Maybe if she wasn't so hard on him, he wouldn't be in such bad shape. She thought back to how tired and sleepy he had looked for the past weeks. Why didn't she do anything? She could have prevented it from getting worse—

"Now seems to be a bad time to be distracted."Sub-zero heard a deep voice say. When she looked up, she was surprised to find Alexander Kunz in front of her; she didn't hear him approach.

"Master Kunz."Sub-zero acknowledged him with a nod.

A few moments of silence passed before Alexander spoke.

"I've looked over young Hanzo; he's fine, if not a little tired. Don't look so surprised." he added in an amused tone. "Whenever you look troubled, it almost always has something to do with your apprentice."

"Am I that transparent?"she asked in exasperation.

"That and I heard you speaking with Master Novak." Alexander chuckled. "You used to be very difficult to read, you know? Very closed off. Tomas and Zhixin used to take turns trying to break your poker face."

Sub-zero allowed herself to grin. She couldn't count how many times Zhixin had made her mad on purpose. Tomas, on the other hand, used to crack jokes to try and make her laugh.

Things were much simpler when she wasn't Grandmaster, Sub-zero surmised. Even if the system was faulty, it wasn't her job to fix it back then. All she had to do was follow orders, keep her head down, and not get into trouble. The last part was a bit tricky though, but she had made it out okay.

For a brief moment, she wondered if the clan was worth the effort.

Sub-zero let out a sigh, which made Alexander raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes, I wonder," Sub-zero said, staring straight ahead, not wanting to look Alexander in the eye. "what the clan would be like if I wasn't Grandmaster."

"Don't entertain such thoughts." Alexander said sharply. "Don't you remember how the clan was before you became Grandmaster? Don't you remember the senseless beatings?"

Sub-zero barely suppressed a shiver. She did remember those times.

Alexander went on. "Well how about the times we were forced to kill and had no say in it? Don't you remember how many _children_ the last Grandmaster ordered to be killed because he had a dream that a child would be his downfall?"

At this point, both of them fell silent, remembering the horrible incident they were forced to participate in. Sub-zero was sixteen back then, and she'd killed a seven-year old trainee that she'd been trying to save. The Grandmaster had caught her before she was able to smuggle him out of the stronghold. She made sure that his death was quick and painless. It was the most she could have given to him. It didn't lessen her guilt though.

The last Grandmaster believed that the Elder Gods were giving him a sign by giving him that dream. And he was right; it was a premonition. Only, he interpreted it wrongly. It wasn't a youngling who would overthrow him but his own child, Sektor.

"My point is," Alexander spoke in a quieter tone. "You have faults, but at least none of them," he nodded towards the clan members in the stands, "have to go through what we did back then. And it's because of you."

A gong sounded, and it was the signal that the match was about to begin. Alexander gave him a smile before leaving.

"Besides, we owe our humanity to you. If you didn't fight Sektor, we'd all be robots right now." He said as he was walking away. "Good luck, Kuai Liang."

Sub-zero entered the arena at the same time Zhixin did, and she scanned the stands for the mop of black hair that belonged to Ryu. As she thought, he wasn't there. She wished he was there; seeing him would lessen her nervousness at least.

At one point, she had been on the verge of calling Scorpion to come over and support her. She stopped herself at the last minute, remembering that his presence may agitate the crowd.

Another gong sounded.

_It's about to start_, she thought as she took a deep breath. Emily stepped onto the platform. As the youngest master, the duty to host the match fell in her hands.

"Fellow Lin Kuei," she greeted the audience, "Masters, welcome to the 53rd Snap Tournament! Defending her title is Grandmaster Sub-zero!"

There was a burst of applause and cheers as her name was called and she felt a surge of affection towards her clan. A youngling even went as far as saying, "Yeah Grandmaster! You can beat Master Tang, that annoying shi—" The older students covered her mouth with their hands before she was able to finish his sentence. Sub-zero gave her a disapproving look at her language, but sent her a subtle wink to show that her support was welcome.

"And our challenger, Master Tang Zhixin!" Emily continued. Zhixin's supporters were fewer than Sub-zero's, but he appeared unaffected by their numbers.

"The match begins when the gong sounds twice, and it ends one of the kombatants verbally concedes defeat. It must be spoken as, 'I concede'." This way, there would be no misunderstandings. It will also end if one of them is killed." Emily paused to let the information sink in. As both of them nodded, she resumed speaking, "Kombatants, are you ready?"

"Ready." they answered simultaneously.

Emily looked more nervous than Sub-zero or Zhixin. "Very well, let the 53rd Snap Tournament begin!" The gong was hit twice, signaling the start of the match.

It seemed to start out as a battle of glares. Zhixin and Sub-zero stared at each other, unyielding.

_He's waiting for me to make the first move. Smart man._ Zhixin loved fighting defensively, and apparently, that was the tactic he was employing. _Unfortunately, _Sub-zero thought, _he can't wear me out._ She decided to make the first move.

She dashed towards Zhixin and threw a punch. He evades her attack to the right and grabs her arm. _Shit_, she thought as Zhixin threw her to the ground.

Sub-zero winced in pain, but forced herself to roll sidewards to evade Zhixin's double-knee jump. If she were hit by that, there was no way her ribs would have survived. She pushed herself up and ducked as Zhixin threw a punch. _Not so defensive anymore, eh? _

A well-aimed high kick from her hit Zhixin in the face. Sub-zero didn't give him time to recover; she quickly threw a punch to his gut, and another to his face, quite literally wiping the smirk of his face. Zhixin managed to duck in order to evade her right hook, and sweep-kicked her legs. Sub-zero fell flat on her back as she was knocked off her feet. Zhixin wasted no time; he climbed on top of her, pulled out a dagger and brought the blade down towards her.

Sub-zero managed to grab the arm holding the dagger. She moved it away from her throat, headbutt Zhixin and kicked him away from her. She stood up and regained her balance as he recovered from the kick.

Zhixin moved so quickly that Sub-zero barely had time to dodge the two daggers he shot in her direction. One of them grazed her cheek. Zhixin didn't give her time to wipe the blood off her face, he teleported right in front of her and slashed upward with another one of his daggers.

_By the Elder Gods, how many daggers does he have on him? _she thought as she jumped backwards. Zhixin lunged, and Sub-zero moved to the side. She grabbed Zhixin, pulled him further away from her and kicked him in the back. He spun around and slashed downwards. Sub-zero attempted to form her kori blade before the blade hit her—and she could have, if her powers had worked. _What the—_She gasped as Zhixin's dagger sliced her on the chest.

Sub-zero jumped backwards and knelt down in pain. She grabbed one of the spare daggers strapped to her boots. She never thought the time would come when she'd use it.

Zhixin swiped at her. She ducked and stabbed him on the shin. As Zhixin fell to the ground, Sub-zero staggered up and, with all the force she could muster, back-handed him on his face. She stomped on Zhixin's hand. When he dropped his dagger, Sub-zero kicked it away from both of them. She followed up with a knee to his face.

Zhixin fell on his side and attempted to grab another one of his hidden weapons, but a knife to his throat prevented him from doing so.

Their gazes locked. Sub-zero expected to see defeat, hate and resentment in Zhixin's eyes. Instead, she found what seemed to be satisfaction. She was surprised, but she kept the blade pointed at him.

"Are you going to kill me, Kuai Liang?" he asked softly.

Silence.

"I guess I already know the answer to that question." Zhixin laughed. There was a touch of bitterness in his voice. He looked away from her, but not before Sub-zero caught a glimpse of hurt flash in his eyes.

Sub-zero tried to appear unaffected, but deep inside, she was a melting pot of emotion. It wasn't fair. Zhixin had no right to feel hurt. He accused her in front of everyone, ridiculed her, belittled her. What had he expected?

"I concede." Zhixin spoke clearly and audibly. There was a burst of applause and raucous cheering from the stands. Only then did Sub-zero lower her weapon.

"The winner of the tournament, and still Grandmaster—Grandmaster Sub-zero!" Emily announced.

Two clan members stepped forward and grabbed Zhixin by this arm and lifted him. He winced as the sudden motion made his leg hurt even more.

Sub-zero hated herself for being so weak, but she spoke, "Bring him to the Medical Wing."

All three of them looked surprised.

"But ma'am—I—I mean, sir," he hastily corrected himself as her scowl grew deeper. "You said he would be thrown into the dungeons and be left there to rot?"

Sub-zero said in a dangerously soft voice. "Are you questioning my authority?"

"N-no sir!" the guard stammered, sensing Sub-zero's annoyance.

"Then will you _kindly_ bring him to the medical wing?"

"Y-yes sir!" and the two half-carried their master to away. Zhixin shot her a confused look over his shoulder as he was being taken away, but Sub-zero turned away from him. Emily walked up to her asked her if she wanted to make a speech.

"Speech?" She asked. Only then did she remember that she was still in the middle of the arena, and facing an expectant crowd. "Thank you. It's an honor to resume my role as Grandmaster. I greatly appreciate the support I've received from everyone. For those who have any problems with my being Grandmaster," Sub-zero paused. She was sorely tempted to say _'Then kiss my ass!'_ But it wasn't in her personality to say those types of things. She shook her head; she'd been spending too much time with Ryu. "Please raise your concerns. If you can't tell me directly, you can tell your Masters or Generals, and they can relay the message to me. Feast shall start at 1900 hours, so I suggest we get moving."

And with that, she stalked out of the arena, not wanting to mingle with the other clan members. She needed time to compose herself. As soon as she was sure she was out of sight, she sighed and rested her forehead on the wall.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, Sub-zero." she muttered.

"Congratulations," a voice in her ear spoke. She turned around to find Alexander smiling at her. "I knew you'd win."

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Thank you."

Alexander gingerly grabbed her chin and examined her face. "He really did a number on you." he commented.

"Of course he did," Sub-zero said lightly. "Zhixin's the Master of Martial Arts in this clan."

Something in her voice must've sounded off, because Alexander looked at her critically and said, "Despite everything he's done, you're still having second thoughts about letting him stay?"

He took her silence as a yes.

"Kuai Liang, he dishonored you. Accusing the Grandmaster like that…"

"Honestly," Sub-zero spoke up. " I don't particularly care about his disrespect towards me as the Grandmaster." It was true. She didn't like pulling rank, except when necessary.

"Is it about his value as a Master? I believe you could find a replacement for him—"

"It's not that!"

"Then what?" Alexander was obviously more affected than she was by the apparent disrespect Zhixin had shown. Alexander had taken over the role as an older brother to Sub-zero when Bi-Han had died. Though he did not shelter her, sometimes, he still had a protective streak in him.

Sub-zero couldn't believe she was getting worked up over this. A while ago, she'd been ready to kill Zhixin. She had already made up her mind to throw him into the dungeons. So what had changed?

_It was that damned look on his face. _

"Zhixin and I have known each other since we were ten. The only people I'd known _that_ long, aside from him are Bi-Han and Tomas." Sub-zero wiped her hand down her face, wincing as she accidentally touched her wound. She looked Alexander in the eye. "Why are all my brothers trying to kill me? You won't be next would you?" she joked feebly.

Alexander softened his gaze. "I won't try to kill you, Kuai Liang. You have my word." He paused before adding, "Now, Master Shinzo, I don't know about him." he nudged her arm playfully, dispelling the serious atmosphere.

"You never know." Sub-zero said mock-seriously. They looked at each other for a moment before cracking up.

As their laughs subsided, Alexander said, "I suppose I can't talk you out of talking to Zhixin?"

Sub-zero was silent for a moment before she spoke, "Zhixin let me win on purpose. The match was too quick. I want to know why he did it."

He sighed. "Well, let's head to the medical wing. I don't like the idea of leaving Zhixin with my trainees for too long. I'll get one of them to look at that wound on your chest."

* * *

><p>The two warriors were both silent as they made their way to the medical wing. As they entered the room, Sub-zero noticed that none of Alexander's trainees were tending to Zhixin. Some of them were skirting around Zhixin's bed, approaching him with caution, but one raised eyebrow from Zhixin was enough to make them run away. Others were giving him disdainful looks, probably some of her supporters.<p>

Zhixin still had that curious expression on his face as he looked at Sub-zero. He opened his mouth to speak. "Kuai Lia—"

"Azima," Alexander raised his voice to drown out whatever Zhixin was about to say. "Bring Grandmaster Sub-zero to the adjoining room and treat her injuries. I'll fix Tang's wounds, since none of you seem to want to do anything about it. Not that I blame you." He added.

A petite girl with long, braided, black hair and bright green eyes approached them while rolling her eyes. "Technically," she said. "The Grandmaster's order was to bring Master Tang to the medical wing, she didn't say anything about _curing _him."

"Don't be a smartass." Alexander replied. "You should show more respect to your superiors."

"As you wish, _Master_." she said in a mocking tone. "This way, Grandmaster." and she bounded away before Alexander could say anything else.

"I swear, that child…" Sub-zero heard Alexander mutter as she followed Azima.

"Here, take a seat." Azima led Sub-zero to an empty bed near the entrance. "I figured you'd want to eavesdrop on Master Kunz and Master Tang's conversation."

Sub-zero wanted to be offended by her statement, but she realized that the young apprentice was right. She _did_ want to know what they would be talking about.

"Please remove all your clothing, sir. And I'll get to work as quickly and _silently _as possible." she grinned at Sub-zero cheekily.

As Sub-zero removed her tunic and undershirt, only then did she realize that she had multiple cuts across her stomach.

Azima whistled as she surveyed the damage. "Wow, Master Tang's pretty skilled with a knife. Bet you didn't even realize what he was doing till it already happened."

"Too true." Sub-zero muttered.

Azima started chanting in a low voice and Sub-zero could feel warmth on her back, as if someone lit a fire nearby. Despite the trainee's general quietness, Sub-zero could only hear snippets of Zhixin and Alexander's conversation.

"What…thinking…Kuai Liang…stressed out…disgrace…important…"

"No…understand…father…accuse me…"

Sub-zero winced at the sudden pain from her shoulder.

"Sorry," Azima apologized. "I'm not very good at healing bones yet. It takes extra energy to heal it painlessly. Any luck with the eavesdropping?"

"It's all right, Azima. And no, I can't understand their conversation."

"Oh well, you could always ask Master Tang." she shrugged. "There, all done! I can't do anything about the scars, though, I'm not that good yet."

Sub-zero dressed and flashed Azima a smile. "Thank you, Azima. The scars don't bother me at all. By the way," she said. "do you know where Hanzo is?"

To her surprise, spots of red appeared on Azima's cheeks. "He was released a few minutes before you came in, he said he wanted to stay in his room."

"Hmmm, he's been ill these past couple of days. Have you been taking care of him?"

Azima turned an even darker shade of red. "Well, I'm usually the only one with no long-term patient, so Master Kunz assigned me to him, not that I wanted to be!" she added defensively.

Sub-zero looked at her in amusement. "If you say so," she stood up. "I'll take my leave now, thank you, again, Azima."

"No probs, Grandmaster! I would say 'Come again soon,' but that's kind of a terrible thing to say in a hospital."

Sub-zero laughed lightly as she walked back to the main room. Her timely reentrance was probably the only thing that prevented Alexander from unsheathing his knife and stabbing Zhixin where he sat.

"Alexander…leave us." Sub-zero rarely ordered the Masters, but she felt as if this was one of those situations where it was needed.

"But—" he fell silent at the look she gave him. He merely bowed, sent an icy glare towards Zhixin and shepherded all the trainees to the other room and shut the door.

_Finally…_

For a long time, the two merely stared at each other in silence, during which, Sub-zero noticed that Alexander had healed all of Zhixin's injuries except the one on his shin, where she stabbed him. Probably to prevent him from escaping.

After a few minutes, Sub-zero broke the silence. "You let me win." she accused him.

Zhixin looked at her in fake surprise. "What? Of course not. What makes you think I let you win?"

"I'm not an idiot, Zhixin." she spoke icily. "You and I both know that that fight would have taken longer if you were really trying to defeat me."

Zhixin was silent for a moment. "Was it that obvious?"

Sub-zero rolled her eyes. "Not to everyone, no. But to me? Very much." she sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned towards Zhixin. "I just want to know...why?"

"Hmph. Why what?"

"Why did you let me win? Why did you think I murdered your father? Why did you think your father was killed? Why did you do everything that you did?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I…merely wanted to make sure that the nonsense that Father was spewing was just that: _nonsense_. Like my father, I was a bit skeptical about your…transformation." he said. "I wanted to know if you were the same Sub-zero I grew up with."

Sub-zero looked at him skeptically. "You could have simply asked me a memory of our childhood and see if it matched."

"Even _I _cannot remember the actual account of how I killed that wild yeti that wandered into the stronghold." he joked weakly. "For what it's worth, I _am _sorry, but my actions were necessary." Zhixin smiled at her ruefully.

"First of all, _I _was the one who killed that wild yeti. And second, all of that because you merely wanted to make sure I was still me? Why would you make up a story about your father being murdered just for that?"

"I _know_ that father was murdered. I just don't know by _whom_." he said seriously. At Sub-zero's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "A week ago, Father came to me saying that someone told him that he was going to be killed by you. I, of course, brushed his claims aside and thought he was mad."

"And what made you change your mind?"

"The night before Father died, I saw someone, like a shadowy figure, sneak into his rooms. But when I went inside, he was still asleep. I inspected all his belongings but found nothing wrong with them. I even stayed in his room for about an hour or so. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so I dismissed my thoughts as a trick of light. I was lacking sleep that. The next day, Father died."

Sub-zero was left speechless at the end of Zhixin's story. "Wha—why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"I would've sounded like a lunatic, or at least, had gone into shock or denial or something."

Sub-zero snorted. "And you don't think that you sounded like a lunatic when you accused me in front of everyone?"

"I regret nothing." he said haughtily.

"So did you really suspect me?"

"I did, at first. But I know you…you're too _noble._"

"Psh, yeah. _Noble_." she rolled her eyes.

"So what happens now?"

"Nobody trusts or even remotely _likes _you anymore. Plus, I did say I was going to lock you in the dungeon."

"Yes, you did." Zhixin smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Zhixin. But I want you to know that we will always be brothers till the end." She gave him a hug, which the other returned in the same manner.

"Guards!" Sub-zero spoke authoritatively, and the guards positioned at the entrance of hospital wing entered at once. "Take Mr. Tang to the dungeons, and place him in cell six."

"Yes ma—sir!" the guards spoke. Sub-zero froze Zhixin's hands together and the guards escorted him away.

"Oh, one last thing, Zhixin." she said, and the former master looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Keep happy memories in mind when you're stuck in the dungeons. Like that one time back during Bi-Han's inauguration as Master. I can't exactly remember what we did, but it was fun. Try to remember that. It'll help you." And with that, Sub-zero walked past them while humming one of their childhood songs.

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your stay, <em>Master.<em>" the guard said mockingly as they threw Zhixin into cell six. "If you need us, we'll be at the main dining hall, enjoying the feast." The guards laughed at their joke and left Zhixin alone.

The cell was dark and damp; the only light source being the torches at the corridor. Zhixin slumped against the wall and tried not to mope.

_This was your choice,_ he reminded himself. He knew he _shouldn't_ keep on focusing on his problems, and therefore, he took Sub-zero's advice and reminisced instead.

The day of Bi-Han's inauguration, people were praising him for being the Master of Stealth, being able to sneak up on anybody. So, he, Tomas and Kuai Liang decided to try their hand at sneaking up on people.

Zhixin snorted as he remembered their failed attempts at stealing. It was hilarious, although they got the beating of the century when they got caught. Still, it was one of their most treasured memories. But there were other better memories than that…why did Sub-zero remind him of that particular one? The only thing they did was pickpocketing.

_Pickpocketing. _

_Pick_pocket_ing._

_Pocket._

Zhixin didn't want to get his hopes up, but as he slid his hand into the pocket of his trousers, he couldn't help but feel hopeful that Sub-zero had left him something for him. He grasped the thin metal that he found in his pocket and pulled it out.

A lockpick.

Sub-zero must have slipped it in his pocket when she hugged him. Feelings of overwhelming guilt, embarrassment, relief and gratitude flooded his heart. And although Zhixin had not cried for many years, tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the Sub-zero's parting gift to him.

"Brothers to the end," she had said. As Zhixin wiped away his tears and worked on the lock of the door, he told himself that he would do everything to keep that promise.

* * *

><p>At the balcony, Sub-zero watched the lone figure run across the courtyard and evade the guards running about.<p>

"Good luck, Zhixin." she said softly, hoping that she had done the right thing. Although she would sorely miss Zhixin's perceptiveness, especially now, since they had a murderer loose in the stronghold, she believed it was for the best to let him go.

Why would anyone want to kill the Elder Tang anyway? What did they hope to accomplish? And what would be their next move?

Problems were coming at Sub-zero in all directions, and she had a bad feeling that it was about to get much, much worse.

**A/N:**

**Before everything else, I would just like to say SOOOOOOOOORRRYYYYYYYYY! OHMYGOD! It's been like 9 months (?) since my last update. And I'm so so sooooooooorrrrryyyyyyyy. But acads. Effing acads. :( I thought last semester was bad, this sem is the WORST. But, it'll be over soon. Just a few more weeks left…**

**Anyway, to people who are still reading this, WOW! THANKS! Seriously, if I were you guys, I'd have probably given up on this story already. XD**

**As always, please leave a review! Anonymous reviews are always welcome! Constructive criticism is most welcome as well! Flames are all right, but I'd rather you don't waste your time flaming this story. XD**


	5. Chapter IV: It Rains Before It Pours

**Chapter IV: It Rains Before It Pours**

Sub-zero had little to no sleep the night before, worrying both about Ryu and Zhixin, and speculating about the identity of the murderer in her clan. By the time she had fallen asleep, it was already time to get up and start training. Only, there was no apprentice to instruct.

When she barged into Ryu's room, she was not particularly surprised to see her apprentice still asleep. What _did_ surprise her was the fact that he fell asleep sitting down, with his head resting on his table. What surprised Sub-zero even further was that Azima was seated opposite him, and also sleeping in the same position. She debated waking them up, but decided to let them rest. As she was leaving the room, Azima woke up. The look on her face as she realized where she was, was priceless. When she realized that Sub-zero was in the room with them, she hastily got out of her seat and spewed apologies, her face as red as Ermac's uniform.

"Sir, I-we were—"

Azima's rambling was cut off as Sub-zero raised a hand. She jerked her head towards Ryu's sleeping form and gestured for Azima to be quiet. Sub-zero quietly stepped out of Ryu's room and she followed suit. Once they were a distance away from Ryu's room, Sub-zero turned to Azima.

"You were saying…?"

"Grandmaster, sir," Azima bowed, more composed than she had been a few minutes earlier. "I gave Ryu the brews Master Kunz has been preparing for him since he had problem sleeping. I never intended to stay in his room for the night, sir. But we ended up swapping stories, and I…fell asleep." she finished lamely.

Sub-zero nodded, but a single detail made her raise an eyebrow. "Ryu?"

Azima blushed, "He told me it was his real name, sir."

"It is. But don't make a habit of calling him that outside. As far as anyone in this stronghold is concerned, he's still Hanzo."

"Yes, sir." Azima swallowed and glanced up at her anxiously. "Can you not mention this to Master Kunz?"

Sub-zero looked at her pityingly. Alexander would never let her live this down. Although not a traditionalist, Alexander treated Azima like his daughter, and the very idea that his apprentice stayed overnight in the room of a _boy_ would be enough to raise his blood pressure. It surprised Sub-zero that he even let her deliver those potions.

"I shall…consider not telling him," she said, and Azima sighed in relief, "But you will have to tell him sooner or later." The apprentice healer nodded gratefully and bowed to Sub-zero before excusing herself.

She watched Azima go with a small smile on her face. Although Azima was a bit young for Ryu, if she helped him get over Sareena, then she would be glad to see them happy together.

Sub-zero started walking towards the direction of the training grounds when he was stopped by a guard.

"Grandmaster!" he panted and bowed in front of her. "Sirtherewasabreakoutand—"

"Calm down, Lin Kuei," Sub-zero said. "More slowly this time."

The guard took a deep breath and said in a shuddering breath, "Sir, there was a break out,"

"Zhixin…" she whispered in fake shock. "How long ago was this?"

He shifted in his place uncomfortably. "We aren't sure sir. However when they checked his cell this morning, he was no longer there."

"I see," Sub-zero schooled her expression into thinly veiled anger. "And _none_ of you thought to check his cell last night?"

"Sir we believed him to be subdued and his cell door was locked when we left him."

"And I suppose you also checked if there were any lockpicks on him?" she asked sarcastically. _I would know, I placed it there._

The guard bowed in shame. "No sir," he said quietly.

Sub-zero sighed and patted the young man on the shoulder. "What's done is done. However, I want to know what you intend to do about this situation."

"Sir, we've already started to search the grounds in case he's anywhere near and we've already doubled the guards roaming."

Sub-zero nodded. "Good man. You may return to your post."

"Sir!" the guard saluted before leaving. Sub-zero watched the man walk away with a small smile on her face. _If only they knew._

After her talk with the guard, she started to make her way back to the training area and start on her daily routine. However, something that had been niggling at the back of her mind made her stop in her tracks. She looked down at her hand and remembered her fight with Zhixin. At a crucial moment, she was unable to form her kori blade. Her powers momentarily failed her—something that had not happened since she was a child. _What could have caused it?_

Unable to shake the feeling that something might be wrong with her, Sub-zero decided to seek out Alexander. Upon reaching the infirmary, Sub-zero spied Alexander facing the wall, with remains of what looked like a smashed potion bottle on the floor.

Sub-zero leaned on the doorway. "Master Kunz." She called out to him.

Alexander whirled around so quickly, she thought he might have snapped his neck. He relaxed upon seeing Sub-zero. "Grandmaster, I'm afraid you've caught me at a bad time." He gestured to the broken bottle.

"I'm guessing they told you?" she asked wryly.

"About Zhixin's escape? Yes they did. And I have a theory as to how he got out," he gave Sub-zero a hard look.

Sub-zero kept her face impassive. "If you're implying that I got him out, then you seriously must reconsider that accusation." She said flatly. "He publicly humiliated me, and almost killed me; my life is something that I value highly, thank you very much."

"I doubt that," Alexander muttered. At Sub-zero's glare he hastily changed the subject, "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I am…concerned," Sub-zero said hesitantly, she wasn't sure how to say it.

"About whom?"

"About me," she said. "During my fight with Zhixin, I was unable to block his first attack with his sword."

"Yes, I _did _notice that. You were a few moments late in conjuring your blade."

"Yes, I was. However, I already knew he was going to strike at that particular moment." She paused, unwilling to spill her momentary weakness to anyone.

"Your powers failed you." He said simply.

Sub-zero nodded. "It hasn't happened since I was a trainee. I am…worried that Zhixin might have done something to me."

"I don't know of any poisons that could repress your powers," He frowned. "Perhaps you are ill? Have a seat and let me have a look at you." Alexander took out a long needle from his drawer and sterilized it over a candle. Sub-zero took a seat on the bed nearest to her and patiently waited for him to finish. Alexander took a seat in front of her and proceeded to poke her all over, using it. It was odd, Sub-zero surmised, that even though the needle was embedded in her flesh, she could feel no pain. And whenever Alexander removed it from her arm and proceeded to a next section of her body, there was no wound present.

"I have the Healer's Touch." Alexander said as he continued plunging the needle into random parts of her body. He must have noticed her bemused look and explained, "It means that I have the rare ability to heal people without inflicting any kind of pain, but it took a while before I was able to master it."

"I've always wondered why other healers seemed to always torture me while I never seemed to find anything worth complaining about when you do it. I just assumed you were more skilled."

Alexander chuckled, "I suppose in a manner of speaking, I am. It takes great concentration to master the Healer's Touch. Azima is too inexperienced to handle it the way that I do."

"Can the Healer's Touch be taught?"

"Not to those who don't have the power. Azima has the latent ability; she just has to learn how to use it." He paused, before adding hesitantly, "I never really understood why you chose Frost as your apprentice before, when there were other far more talented ones."

Sub-zero grimaced at the mention of her former pupil. Although she already had Ryu now, it still stung whenever she was reminded of her failure with Frost. "Neither did I."

"Of course you did," Alexander scoffed. "You were both cryomancers. You felt a certain kinship, a bond, with her that you couldn't explain. It immediately made you want to take her under your wing; teach her, share to her everything that you know.

"Whether or not you confirm it, I know that's how you felt," he continued when Sub-zero remained silent. "Because that's how I felt when I met Azima. And if Master Shinzo ever finds someone who has the Eagle Eye, he would tell you he realized the same thing."

He withdrew the needle from her flesh and stood up. "Well, I'm not sure if this is good or bad news, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you."

His pronouncement made Sub-zero even more worried. "Definitely bad news, I still don't know what's causing it."

"It's just a momentary lapse, Kuai Liang."

"A lapse that has never happened before!" she said hotly.

"Calm down, it could have been the fact that you were emotionally affected because of who you were fighting."

"Highly unlikely, I've had more emotionally stressful fights before."

"Maybe it had something to do with your transformation?" he suggested.

"Transformation? Oh!" she was momentarily confused, before she realized he was talking about her transformation from man to woman. She had gotten so used to her body that she almost forgot that she was a man roughly a year ago. "Unlikely, it's been a year, and it's the first time this ever happened."

"Your body's bound to undergo changes. You can't rule out these factors, since this hasn't ever happened to anyone before." Alexander said patiently. "This could be a one-time thing. I promise to look into it, and if it ever happens again, tell me at once, all right?"

"All right," she dropped the topic grudgingly. "Can you update me on Hanzo's status?"

"He made it back to his room in one piece, and he immediately felt better after getting some sleep. I think he's just exhausted." He smirked at Sub-zero. "I think you're too harsh on your apprentices."

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Did Frost often come to you to complain?"

"Oh yes. She always requested for some muscle pain relievers. But I personally think she was just whiny. She asked for them so much that I ended up giving her bottles filled with water and claimed she'd become immune to them."

Sub-zero chuckled. "You really did that? You evil bastard."

"Who me?" he asked innocently, but his eyes were twinkling with mischief. And the two dissolved into fits of laughter.

"So Hanzo's just tired?" she said after they both had sobered up.

"And stressed," he added. "Just give him a few days off and he'll be fine after a while."

"Fine, but if he won't have any physical training, I might as well let him exercise his mind."

Alexander raised an eyebrow at her, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Ryu exclaimed. "B-but—,"<p>

"This is not negotiable, Ryu." Sub-zero was seated at the edge of her student's bed, attempting to reason with him.

"But Master! What did I do? I promise not to slack off! And—and I'll fix my form!"

"Ryu," she said firmly. "This is not a punishment. Master Kunz has suggested that you take a few days off from training. But if you're not doing anything physical, you might as well train mentally.

"But with her?!"

"Well, Master Novak _is_ our Master in strategy. And while you are under her tutelage, I expect you to listen to her and show her respect."

"But—but…"

"Ryu," her tone promised a dozen unspoken threats should he decide to disobey her.

His shoulders slumped forward. "Yes, sir."

She patted his head. "It's only for a few weeks."

"Probably the worst weeks of my life."

"Oh don't be like that, it'll give you some alone time with her." She laughed at the expression on Ryu's face. She couldn't help herself and added, "I'm only doing this 'cause I know you're secretly in love with her." Sub-zero chuckled as Hanzo spluttered indignantly.

"I—you—I most certainly do not!" His affronted tone made Sub-zero laugh even harder. "Stop laughing! Grandmaster!" he whined.

His please fell on deaf ears as Sub-zero fell on Ryu's bed, clutching her stomach, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Ryu looked at his Grandmaster incredulously, and continued shouting, "Stop! Stop! I command you!"

Eventually, Ryu gave up trying to convince her to stop laughing, and instead joined in. When they had finished and were both gasping for air, they decided to spend the remainder of the day together, enjoying the few moments of peace they had with each other.

* * *

><p>A week after Zhixin's escape, a council meeting was scheduled. Sub-zero was seated at the end of the long table, mentally outlining the meeting's topics while waiting for the other Masters to arrive. Emily was the first to arrive. It was her first council meeting, and she looked so nervous, Sub-zero felt obliged to calm her down.<p>

"Master Novak—Emily, it's just a meeting, you will do fine," she reassured the younger master.

Emily smiled at her nervously. "Thank you, Grandmaster."

"How is Hanzo?"

"He seems to pick up strategies pretty well—when he isn't sulking, that is."

Sub-zero groaned. "Forgive my apprentice's lack of respect, Emily."

"I don't mind, Sir," Emily waved away her apology. "He doesn't really disrespect me, I just think he doesn't like me very much."

_That's an understatement._ Sub-zero gave her a small smile. "I'm sure he's just being his rebellious self."

"Have I done something to offend him?" she asked worriedly.

"None that I know of. He's like that to everyone, bar me. Don't take it too personally."

Emily nodded and the two of them fell silent as the other two Masters entered the room.

Once all of them were seated, Sub-zero spoke. "Greetings. Kuai Liang." She announced her name, and gestured for Emily to do the same.

"Oh, uh—Emily Novak."

"Alexander Kunz."

"Shinzo Kuroda."

"Now that _that's_ out of the way, we can proceed with our usual status reports. Alexander." Sub-zero said.

Alexander dipped his head in acknowledgement. "My new recruits are surprisingly doing well, they're keeping up with the older ones. As you already know, I've taken in Azima as my apprentice, as she has shown the most promise. It is my wish that she replace me when the time comes that I…can no longer fulfill my duties."

"Are you sure she's ready?" Shinzo asked skeptically.

"Not now she isn't. But she will be." He replied confidently.

Sub-zero couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Alexander. Although she trusted Ryu and believed in his capabilities, she wasn't sure if he would be mature enough to handle the stress of being a Master.

"We are short of some supplies, but this is nothing that my healers cannot handle."

Sub-zero nodded. "Very well. Shinzo?"

"Although my trainees are doing well, none of them have managed to catch my eye yet. I've been giving them a test of sorts, but none of them have managed to shoot the frost troll from the east entrance." Shinzo sighed dramatically, which caused the rest of the occupants smile.

"And just how far away is that troll?" Alexander smirked.

"A little over 500 meters from their position, I think." He shrugged. "Oh come now, it's not that far." He added when the council members laughed at him.

"By the way, Kuai Liang, I've noticed a change in your schedule." At Sub-zero's raised eyebrow, Alexander continued, "Instead of training with Hanzo, you're overseeing the training of younglings?"

"Hanzo's training has been taken over by Emily for the moment. Although I may be knowledgeable in battle stratagems, I believe Emily would be able to teach Hanzo more effectively." Emily blushed at the praise she received.

"Gotten tired of having to discipline him all the time?" Alexander asked cheekily.

Sub-zero pointedly ignored Alexander's statement. "When his training with Emily is over, I wish him to train under Master Shinzo for a few weeks."

"What? Why?" Shinzo started.

"It's time he learned more skills than just hand-to-hand combat."

"Yes, but why not teach him yourself?" Alexander asked.

"I prefer him to learn under an expert at the field." Sub-zero replied evenly.

"And this has absolutely nothing to do with you being a lousy shot?" Shinzo asked wryly.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling a bow, thank you." She said derisively, but was blushing in embarrassment.

"Of course you are." Shinzo rolled his eyes.

Sub-zero opened her mouth to retort when a knock on the door cut her off. "Enter."

One of the kitchen stewards entered holding a tray of tea and cups. She set them down on the table and was about to pour when Alexander spoke.

"Thank you, Saadia, we can handle it from here." He said dismissively and gave her a gentle smile. Saadia was clearly flustered as she bowed clumsily and exited the room quickly, forgetting that she should have only left when the Grandmaster dismissed her.

Sub-zero almost snorted. "Must you be so flirtatious?"

"Acts of kindness are so rare these days that people mistake it for flirtation." He replied nonchalantly. "Besides, if it brings me the best tea, then all the better." He started pouring the tea into the cups.

"Moving on, Emily. How is your division?" Sub-zero asked.

"Oh, we're doing well. The men are more skilled than I expected, and they took the leadership change in stride."

"So no problems? Thank you." Sub-zero said as Alexander handed her a cup of tea.

"We're rather low on men as of the moment." She admitted. "I'm waiting to see if the other recruits show talent in strategy and stealth, then maybe I could get them into my division. Nothing I can't handle, Grandmaster."

"While you're here, you're among equals, and there is no need to call me or any of us by our titles." Alexander told her. "That is the point of announcing your name before the meeting. By not using any titles or aliases, you're telling everyone in the room that you trust them and that you acknowledge him as your equal."

"All right…Alexander." She said hesitantly.

"Very good," he replied cheerily, and Shinzo and Sub-zero rolled their eyes at them.

"There is also the matter of Zhixin's position to discuss, who will take over?" Sub-zero said.

"His second-in-command, Talia, is acting head as of the moment." Emily added.

"But the question remains, is she ready to ascend to the rank of Master?" As Alexander and Shinzo discussed the issue, Sub-zero raised the cup to her lips and was about to take a sip when she froze. She examined the tea, trying to figure out what made her stop. Her gut told her that something was wrong with the tea, and the recent "murder" of the late Master Tang made her uneasy.

"Don't drink the tea." Her sudden words silenced the table's occupants.

"What's wrong?" Emily eyed her teacup warily sniffed her tea. "I don't smell anything."

Sub-zero frowned. "Exactly, even the tea has no aroma."

Alexander took a sip of tea, swirled it in his mouth and spit it out. "Poisoned."

Shinzo's face contorted with rage. "How dare they!? Who prepared this tea?" He opened the room and ordered the passing guard to call for Saadia. When she arrived, she quailed under the stares of her Masters.

"You called for me, sirs?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, indeed my dear. You see, we have a _minor_ concern over the tea you've made." Alexander said rather calmly.

Saadia paled. "Is it not to your liking, sirs?"

"It was perfect, except for the fact that it was, oh I don't know, _poisoned_?" Shinzo said acerbically.

"P-poisoned?" she repeated, her face left whatever color it had.

Alexander opened his mouth to say something, perhaps another derisive comment, but Sub-zero cut him off.

"Saadia, who prepared our drink?"

She looked at all of them nervously before answering, "It—it was I, sir. B-but believe me! I would never—!"

"And yet," Alex said quietly. "The evidence suggests that you did."

"Did anybody else handle the tea?" Sub-zero continued.

"N-no sir. I prepared it and served it at once—,"

"You're digging your own grave." Emily muttered. "Maybe she was framed? Perhaps the tea leaves she used were poisoned?"

"Sirs! I tried your tea before serving! Please sir—!"

"Lies," Shinzo said. "You can't even stand by the decisions you've made?"

Saadia wailed and fell on her knees. "It was not me, sir! Please! You have to believe me!"

"Perhaps you—" Shinzo started with barely contained rage.

"Shinzo, enough. Saadia," she looked at the pitiful girl trembling on the floor. "I'm afraid you have to be punished."

"Chopping block?" it was disturbing how hopeful Shinzo sounded.

"Dungeons." Sub-zero corrected. "Guards! Please escort Saadia to the dungeons." Two guards entered the room, grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"No! It's not poisoned! I'll prove it!" she shoved away from the guards, and with speed that none of them thought she possessed, she grabbed Sub-zero's cup and downed the tea.

A moment passed where none of them reacted—too surprised at her move to react. Then, when her eyes bulged and she fell to her knees, Alexander was immediately at her side, trying to see what he could do to stop the poison from taking effect. Saadia started to heave and Alexander rubbed her back and chanted in a low voice. When Saadia stopped heaving, Alexander drew back, exhausted.

"Are you all r—" Sub-zero began but was cut off as blood spurted out of Saadia's mouth. "Alexander!" she said, eyes not leaving Saadia even as she continued to vomit.

"There's nothing more I can do." Alexander said resignedly.

"There must be something-!" Emily cried as Saadia gave one last shudder and dropped dead in the puddle of blood.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at Saadia's still form, too shocked to say or do anything. Sub-zero was the first to return to her senses. "Alexander,"

"Yes?" he asked, his gaze not shifting away from Saadia.

"Alexander." She said more firmly. When he finally looked at Sub-zero it was with haunted eyes, and Sub-zero pitied the man. He was a healer, and to be utterly helpless in saving someone must be devastating. "Kindly go get someone to clean this up and prepare the body." Alexander stared at her blankly and Sub-zero sighed. "Emily, kindly go get someone to clean this up and prepare the body."

"Yes, sir." And she hastily escaped the room.

"Shinzo, I need you to supervise the preparation of the body. And make sure nobody drinks this tea." Shinzo nodded and looked over at Saadia's body ruefully.

Sub-zero grabbed Alexander's arm and led him back to his room. She sat him on his bed and Sub-zero pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. When it was apparent that he wasn't going to speak, she stood up and started to make tea for both of them.

"It's my fault," Alexander said quietly. Sub-zero looked over her shoulder to where he was seated. His hands were clasped together and he was staring at the ground. When she had finished making the tea, she poured Alexander a cup, sat back down in front of him and extended the cup to him.

"Repeat what you said," she said.

"It's my fault."

"It's not your fault Saadia's dead."

"It is," he insisted.

"It's not your fault Saadia's dead." She repeated more firmly. She took his hand and placed the cup in it. "Drink."

Alexander complied and took a shuddering breath as he finished the tea. "It's been a long time…"

"A long time?"

"Since anyone died in front of me." He said, he locked eyes with her. "I promised myself I'd never feel this helpless again." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "She died because of me."

Sub-zero did not want to do it, but she found that there was no other way to snap him out of it. She retracted her hand and slapped Alexander hard on the face.

His shocked expression almost made Sub-zero laugh, if the situation weren't serious. "You did not kill Saadia, and I don't want to hear it again. Stop dwelling on it, it's not your fault. The poison spread too quickly, and she downed a deadly dose. It's not your fault." When he opened his mouth to speak, Sub-zero repeated, "It's not your fault." And when he was about to say something, she repeated it again, "It's not your fault." His expression was halfway between annoyed and amused.

"I was merely going to say 'Thank you'," Alexander said quickly, avoiding being cut off by another one of Sub-zero's 'It's not your fault's.

She waved away his thanks. "No thanks needed, just tell me you won't off yourself when I leave you."

Alexander snorted. "Rest assured, Grandmaster, that I have no plans of doing that whatsoever. I…just need to be alone for a while." Sub-zero nodded and exited his room. She debated going to Emily and making sure she was all right, but on her way, she spotted her speaking with Ryu. She had her arms around herself and Ryu, to Sub-zero's surprise, engulfed her in a hug.

Sub-zero decided to leave the two alone. She turned around and headed to her room, deciding to catch up on her much needed sleep. Even for a moment, she wanted to forget the recent events.

* * *

><p>Sub-zero's eyes snapped open and silently observed her room, wondering what could have caused her to wake up. She stiffened as she heard very light footsteps approaching her bed. Sub-zero followed her instincts and rolled away just in time to avoid getting stabbed in the chest. She executed a barrel roll and ended up on all fours. She formed a dagger in her hand as she observed her assailant.<p>

The assassin was wearing a Lin Kuei uniform, and over it, he had a hooded, black cloak on. He threw two daggers at Sub-zero and as she dodged them, he charged at her and brought his blade down on her. She blocked his blow and retaliated by slicing upwards.

He jumped backwards to avoid her first attack and thrust his dagger in front of his chest to block her second attack. The assassin pushed her back and executed a double kick to her chest, which Sub-zero parried.

As he landed, Sub-zero formed another dagger and threw it at him. He ducked, but the blade caught the top of his hood and ripped it. There in the sparse moonlight that entered Sub-zero's chambers, she saw his face.

"Ryu?" she whispered in shock.

"Surprised?" he chuckled darkly. "Why are you even? Considering you are such a terrible Master anyway."

Sub-zero admitted that his remark stung.

"What? The Great Grandmaster Sub-zero has nothing to say? And here I thought you would have plenty." He smirked and readied for the attack.

Sub-zero quickly froze the ground as Ryu charged. He slipped towards her and she met him halfway with a solid punch to his stomach. As he staggered backwards, Sub-zero followed up with an uppercut. Before he could recover, she grabbed a chair and clobbered him over the head with it. Although she broke her only chair, she succeeded in knocking out Ryu.

Watching Ryu at the corner of her eye, Sub-zero searched through her items and procured a long rope. She proceeded to tie up Hanzo's hands and feet.

As she waited for him to wake up, her thoughts were running wild, and she could feel her control on her emotions slipping. _Why are people betraying me left and right? Are they trying to overthrow me? Why is Ryu in league with them? Were his "sicknesses" for the past month made up? How long was he planning to assassinate her?_

She thought back to their brief fight and recalled his words. He has never uttered those words to her before. Even when he was "manipulated" by Frost. She was surprised that his skills seemed to improve for someone who didn't practice, except his cryomancer skills. Then, suddenly, it clicked.

"Ugh…why am I tied—Grandmaster?"

"Ryu, I do believe you owe me an explanation." She said icily.

"I—what?" he surveyed the room and saw the damage. "Did…did I do this?"

"What do you think?"

"Master! It wasn't me! I swear! For the whole month I've been having gaps in my memory. I'd be doing something in the morning, black out and when I come to my senses, I'm in another room, someone else's sword and covered in dirt." He swallowed thickly. "Sir, I think…I'm being possessed."

"You think?" Sub-zero asked irately. He should have told her this information from the beginning, and it irked her that he didn't. She relayed what happened moments before.

"How'd you know it wasn't really me?"

Sub-zero was quiet for some time before answering. "His form was perfect. And he was speaking far too formally. Plus, not once during the whole fight did he use any ice-related attacks. I assume he couldn't tap into your ability, or at least, was never trained to do so."

"Not because you know I'd never betray you?"

Sub-zero tried to shrug as nonchalantly as she could. "That too."

"What now?" he asked fearfully.

"You can be possessed at any time…I need to take you to see someone who can fix your mind."

"What about Master Kunz?"

"Although Master Kunz is a Master Healer, I don't think he knows the intricacies of the mind." She half-lied. In truth, she wanted to limit the knowledge of his possession to people outside of the Lin Kuei.

"Then who's going to help me?"

"Are you up to a trip to the Special Forces' base?"

"What?" he asked, surprised.

Sub-zero smirked at him. "We're going to see our favorite blind warrior."

**A/N: Wow…Hi. It's been 2 years or something. There is really no excuse for not updating, but I was caught up in my Senior Year, and when I graduated, I was pretty busy finding a job. And now, I've finally gotten a decent-paying job. (And yes, I'm updating from the office. Model employee? XD) Worry not! I haven't abandoned this story! NEVER going to do that. Oh well. The story's finally progressing. I hope you like the chapter, please leave a review! **


	6. Chapter V: The Blast From the Past

**Chapter V: The Blast from the Past**

"Are you sure? Leaving at such a crucial time?" Alexander was leaning on one of the pillars at the entrance of the Lin Kuei temple, giving Sub-zero a disbelieving look.

"Master Kunz, I wouldn't say this is a _crucial_ time—" Sub-zero started to say, visibly stressed out as she reverted to using titles.

"Yes it is!" he answered hotly. "Someone just attempted murder on you and all the masters and you're just going to get up and leave?"

Sub-zero restrained herself from grabbing Alexander by the collar and shaking him. "I am not, as you are saying 'just going to get up and leave'; I have already told you that I was called on important business, Quan Chi," she took a deep breath to calm herself as Alexander gave her a skeptical look, "Quan Chi is gathering his forces and Raiden—"

"Called for an emergency meeting. Yes, yes, I know. But why does young Hanzo have to go with you?" he glanced at the boy standing a few feet away, conversing with Emily.

"Although I did momentarily pass on his training to Master Novak, he is still _my _apprentice. And if _I_ believe he needs to come with me to learn, then he _does._" Sub-zero said firmly. Although she was pinning Alexander one of her famous glares, she was also observing Hanzo at the corner of her eye. From the moment she untied him, she always kept the boy within a 4-foot radius, or at least within grabbing distance.

Alexander merely grunted and didn't look convinced.

"I still think his training should be done here and not outside." He said stubbornly.

"Then it's a good thing _I'm_ his Master, not _you_, isn't it?" she said exasperatedly. "Master Shinzo and Master Novak aren't giving me this much grief. Is there anything troubling you?"

Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly closed it and shook his head. "When will you be returning?"

"I'm unsure," she admitted. That much was true. Hanzo needed time to heal, not to mention the travel time. "While I'm gone, you'll be temporary Grandmaster."

"Me?" he looked so astonished, Sub-zero had to laugh.

"You're the one I trust the most. I'm not saying Shinzo and Emily don't have my trust; it's just that he's quick to anger and unapproachable, and she's new to the council. I don't want them to have to deal with the responsibilities of Grandmaster-Reagent.

"You on the other hand, are patient and somewhat 'friendly'. Sometimes I think you'd make a better Grandmaster than I."

"Only sometimes?" Alexander asked cheekily.

"Don't push it."

"Very well," he sighed. "If I must. Just make sure you don't get killed, I don't want to end up being Grandmaster permanently."

"Grandmaster, I'm ready." Ryu piped up, approaching the pair.

"How exactly do you plan to get to this…base?"

"I have my ways," Sub-zero said. She had contacted Sonya the previous day using the communicator they had given her during their last meeting. Through her she spoke with Kenshi and vaguely described their situation. The formerly blind warrior agreed to take a look at Ryu and told her to meet with Raiden once they were outside Lin Kuei territory. Dalia's temple had magic that interfered with his teleportation.

Sub-zero had made a noise at the back of her throat when she heard that Raiden was the one coming to pick her up. Although the Thunder God had apologized and was making amends with the Forces of Light, Sub-zero was not eager to accept him back so quickly. Betrayal, after all, was something she could not take lightly. To everyone's surprise, Scorpion was the first to welcome Raiden back. He spoke in the Thunder God's defense, saying he understood the corruption, the guilt and the need to repent. Raiden had been helping more than usual and Sub-zero spoke to him but she doubted she would ever be able to full trust the Thunder God.

When Sub-zero had subtly tried to ask if Fujin could transport them instead, Kenshi merely said that Raiden was the only one available and told her to "suck it up and take it like a man". Suffice to say, she was edgy about the whole trip, even if it would only take them about two days. She didn't want Raiden to find out that Ryu had somehow been possessed by someone. What if he betrayed them ended up exploiting this weakness?

"And may I inquire as to this _mysterious _way?" Alexander asked sarcastically.

"You may ask; doesn't mean I'll answer you though." She shot Alexander a grin as he gave her one of his famous glares. She turned to address Ryu. "Come along. It won't do for us to be late."

"Be careful Kuai Liang." Alexander called to them as they started walking away. Sub-zero looked back and saw him giving her troubled look. He looked opened his mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out. Sub-zero raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head. "Just be careful."

"We'll be fine, Alexander. Take care of the clan." And without another backwards glance, she and Ryu began their journey towards the outskirts of Arcticka.

* * *

><p>Their journey had gone smoothly at first; they rarely ran into any trouble and when they did, the two were able to dispatch then quite easily. A few members of the Tengu looked as if they wanted to attack them, but upon recognizing Sub-zero, they turned tail and ran away.<p>

Night had fallen and Sub-zero and Ryu decided to seek shelter in one of the many caves that littered Arcticka. Both generally immune to coldness, there was no need to start a fire. But Sub-zero decided it would be better if they had a lightsource.

"Here," Sub-zero handed Ryu a torch they'd brought along with them. Her apprentice took the torch and promptly lit it, bathing the area in light.

The cave they'd entered went deeper than they had first thought. Ryu moved further into the cave slowly, squinting to see if he could spot the end. Sub-zero placed her bag on the cave floor and grabbed a few bottles of potions Alexander supplied them, just in case they ran into any emergencies. When she glanced back at Ryu, he had already turned right and ventured deeper into the cave, as she could only see the light faintly from her position. She hastily stowed her bag behind one of the larger rocks near the entrance of the cave and quickly made her way to where Ryu was. Thankfully, the cave was no maze and seemed to only go in one direction.

"By the Elder Gods, how long is this cave?" He said as she reached him. "Maybe we should head back? If this cave is as long as I think it is, it may be all right if—who's there?" he stopped suddenly.

"Ryu?" Sub-zero asked worriedly. She didn't hear anything, and if Ryu was starting to hear noises…

"Can't you hear it? He's here." He had a crazed look in his eyes as he waved the torch around looking for an assailant only he could hear.

She tried to calm him down. "We're the only ones here."

"That's what he _wants _ you to think, then he strikes when you least know it. He keeps on talking to me." He continued in a whisper.

An icy shiver crawled down Sub-zero's spine. "What is he telling you?"

"Ugh," he groaned threw his arms up his head, abandoning the torch and covering his ears, as if to block it. "Shut up! You can't make me do it!"

"Ryu! What's he telling you?" she cried in alarm. He was bordering hysterical, and she didn't want him to see how panicked she was.

The young Lin Kuei grew quiet and still, and Sub-zero claimed the torch that was left on the ground. After a second, he whispered something Sub-zero couldn't catch.

"Ryu," she repeated firmly. "What did he tell you?"

Ryu opened his mouth but the voice originated from somewhere behind her. "Kill her."

Sub-zero felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand. She spun quickly and lashed out using the torch, but her arm only met cold air; the owner of the voice was nowhere to be found. She turned back quickly to face Ryu, and found that he was no longer there. Sub-zero adopted a defensive stance and surveyed the area.

"Sub-zero," Ryu's whisper echoed around the cave, making it difficult to ascertain where it came from. She moved forward slowly, never dropping her guard. Ryu snickered, and Sub-zero strained her ears to determine his location.

"Kuai Liang," he sang joyfully, and Sub-zero realized he was walking further into the cave. "Follow the sound of my voice." He said mockingly and Sub-zero followed the voice, albeit very slowly.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Another snicker. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice was getting fainter, and Sub-zero quickened her steps. Despite the lack of wind flowing into the cave, the fire on her torch kept flickering, making the shadows around her meld with each other. Once or twice she could've sworn she saw Ryu's figure, but as she turned towards it, the silhouette had already blended with the other shadows.

"Release my apprentice," she demanded.

Another laugh. "Oh but I _am _your apprentice. I'm Ryu! C'mon Grandmaster! It's me." He imitated Ryu's speech patterns perfectly.

"I am not an idiot, boy. Show yourself and face me in kombat!" she said in barely concealed rage. He did not answer and Sub-zero could barely hear the soft crunch of snow under his feet. "You are weak and pathetic, using a vessel to attack me. What, afraid I'd wipe the floor with you? Afraid of getting hurt?" Sub-zero mocked, intending to get a rise out of him. If she was right, he'd bristle at the insult and attack her straight out, proving that he was, indeed, just a _child. _Or at the very least, an immature person.

The fire on her torch leapt up at her and scorched her arm. Sub-zero yelped in surprise and dropped it. The flames grew and formed a serpent, about the size of her leg. She tilted her body to the side as it struck, and doused the torch with ice to kill the flames.

As she looked up, she met a pair of glowing green eyes. He spoke in a chilling voice. "I am not a boy, and neither am I pathetic and weak." He growled and sent a wall of flame towards Sub-zero. She stepped out of the way, quickly conjuring an ice dagger and parrying a blow from the boy.

Sub-zero's eyes adjusted to the dark, but she could still only see a rough outline of Ryu's form. Sub-zero barely managed to dodge his attack; he managed to swipe her cheek with his knife. She barely had time to wince at the cut as she ducked from another attack. Sub-zero formed sharp ice shards in her unarmed hand while the other blocked his jab at her throat. She forcefully clashed her kori dagger with his and she threw the ice shards in his direction. Not having the time to dodge, he raised an arm to shield his eyes, leaving his torso relatively unprotected.

Sub-zero threw two consecutive blows to the boy's belly. As he staggered at the blow, she stepped forward and with all the force she could muster, executed a double palm strike to his chest. The boy was thrown back and hit the cave wall with a loud thud and fell down face first in the snow. As she approached, she heard his breath coming out in sorts rasps. It was likely that she had broken one or two of his ribs.

Unwilling to take any chances, she took one of the potions and uncapped it. She wrinkled her nose at its scent and crouched down to pour a few drops on the boy's head. He looked up at her, and she was taken aback at his expression—one of unadulterated hatred. His muscles stiffened making him unable to move, as was what the paralytic poison was supposed to do.

"What have you done to me?" he wheezed out. He looked as if he was trying to move his arms but at this point, all he could do was twitch his fingers.

"It's a poison to paralyze and drain you of your remaining energy." She explained as she capped the bottle.

"You're pathetic. Needing a paralytic poison to contain me. I thought you wanted to fight like a man."

She looked at him sharply and grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to look directly in her eyes.

"Listen to me, _child_." She hissed. "The only reason I am merely paralyzing you is because I wish to save my apprentice. Believe me, if you had been here in _person_, I would have ripped your body to _shreds_ and feed you to the frost trolls." She let him go and stood up, brushing snow from her pants.

A wheezing laugh made her look back at his direction.

"And what makes you think—_wheeze_—I'm not actually here?" he said.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"You heard my voice—_wheeze_—behind you a while ago. You think I'm not here?" he laughed raspily. "Think again."

She crouched back down and grabbed another fistful of his hair. The boy gasped but continued chuckling. "Your _apprentice_," he spat, "is a weak vessel, and that is the only reason you were able to defeat me so easily. But when we see each other—and I believe it'll be soon—I will destroy the _Lin Kuei._ And when you've laid your eyes on the utter destruction I have caused," he paused and smirked. "I WILL _KILL. YOU." _He chuckled darkly one more time.

Sub-zero smiled at him pleasantly and cupped his cheek gently. "I'm sorry," she said and the boy looked so incredulous she had to bite back the bark of laughter threatening to escape her. "But this is going to hurt." She tightened her grip on his face before she bashed his head on the cave wall. She smiled grimly at his form and only felt a sliver of guilt as he moaned in pain; Ryu was going to feel that when he woke up.

As the boy lost consciousness, Sub-zero heard a faint sound of a person groaning. Her eyes having adjusted to the dark combined with the sliver of moonlight peaking through cracks of the cave's ceiling, she spotted a dark form at the far end of the cave a few meters away from him. Acting on instinct, Sub-zero threw a projectile at him and it hit him squarely on the chest. The person staggered back instead of freezing, and Sub-zero was instantly on her guard; this was no ordinary foe.

She rushed at him and ducked as he threw a weak punch. She pulled back her arm and thrust it upward, hitting the underside of the man's jaw with an open palm. He howled in pain and staggered backward. Taking advantage of his disorientation, she executed a front snap kick to his chest. As he fell on his back, Sub-zero positioned herself on the man's chest. He flailed his arms in an attempt to hit her and one of his blows was successful; Sub-zero would soon be sporting a black eye. With a snarl, Sub-zero grabbed his arms and pinned it to his sides. The man struggled but eventually when he realized it was futile, he stopped. But Sub-zero never relaxed her grip on him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster did not want to show it, but the man unsettled her. Earlier, she had tried to freeze his arms to the ground, but she was unable to do so. Either her powers were consistently failing, or there was something about this man that didn't allow her powers to be used against him.

"You attacked _me_ and you have the gall to ask me what I'm doing here?" he said indignantly.

His voice was familiar, but Sub-zero couldn't place where she had heard it. Perhaps one of Quan Chi's henchmen? Patience quickly dwindling, she twisted his fingers and was rewarded with a gasp of pain from the man.

"If you _must_ know," he said haughtily. "I am on my way to reunite with my clan."

"You are one of Wu Lae's?" she asked. She couldn't see his uniform in the dark but she didn't think Wu Lae would be foolish enough to send an assassin to dispatch of her.

A bark of laughter escaped the man. "Wu Lae? That pathetic man would never be able to control one such as me. I am from the Lin Kuei."

Sub-zero bended his finger until they were close enough to snap. "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." She gritted her teeth. "What is your name?"

"In my clan, I am known as Sub-zer—agh!" he cried out in pain as Sub-zero broke his wrist.

"I SAID DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Sub-zero roared in anger. The nerve of the man! To go gallivanting around Articka spreading that _he _was Sub-zero.

"I AM NOT LYING!" he shouted back.

"Is that so? Then _please_ explain to me how there are _two_ Sub-zeros walking around Arcticka?"

The man snarled. "Whoever that impostor is, I'll kill him!"

Sub-zero snapped. She grabbed the man by his collar and pressed him up the cave wall.

"My patience is at coming to an end. You have _three_ fucking seconds to tell me the truth. Do. You. Understand?" Every word was punctuated with her shoving the man to the wall.

"I am speaking the truth!"

"One." In the sparse moonlight flitting through the cracks of the cave, she could indeed see that the man was wearing a Lin Kuei uniform—albeit an old one. Probably stolen from an old member.

"Listen to me, I am not lying!"

"Two." She backhanded him on the face and formed a kori dagger. She held it up to the man's neck. "Choose your words carefully."

"I told you the truth, why won't you listen?!"

"Because you are _looking _at _Sub-zero_!" she snapped.

"Wha—?"

"End of the line," she said coldly.

"Listen to me," he tried to step forward.

"Three," Sub-zero drew her arm back to stab him in the neck but as the sparse moonlight hit his face, she froze in place.

The man had short black hair that was streaked with white. His nose was long and his cheekbones fairly high. He had a strong jawline, and his thin lips were twisted down in a frown. He was deathly pale, which was fairly common in the region, and his face was wrinkled. Sub-zero was in denial; it couldn't be possible. Surely this man, whoever he was, was just someone who looked like _him._ But it was the man's glowing blue eyes—cryomancers' eyes—that erased any of her doubts, for it was the same pair of eyes that looked back at her whenever she looked in the mirror.

"Who…who are you?" she stammered.

He hesitated a moment before saying, "I am Sub-zero."

"Your real name." she demanded.

The man drew a shuddering breath.

"I am Bi-Han."

**A/N: Le plot is actually moving. Yaaaaay. Once again, I am updating from the office (model employee FTW) Well, this update didn't take as long as the last one, and isn't as long as that one either. So sorry for that. But I felt that this was a good place to end the chapter. Sorry for the sucky fight scenes! It really isn't my forte, but I'll try to improve it. **

**Like it, hate it? Leave a review! **


	7. Chapter VI: A Necessary Evil

**CHAPTER VI: A NECESSARY EVIL**

In hindsight, Sub-Zero should have realized that nothing in her life would ever _be _simple, not even escorting her apprentice to the rendezvous point. Of course she'd already accounted for the fact that her apprentice would likely be possessed, Quan Chi would send assassins to kill her and wild beasts would hinder their progress.

But never in a million years did she think she'd be forced into a situation like _this._

After a long line of questioning and a lot of threatening, it was evident that _the man_—she refused to acknowledge him as Bi-Han—knew nothing after his death at the hands of Scorpion. He did, however, say that he remembered being tortured briefly, by a young boy.

"How young?" she asked, her dagger was still at his throat, unwilling to let him go just yet.

He shook his head as much as his strained position allowed him to. "I do not know. I could not see him, but his voice was an adolescent's."

She didn't want to believe but—"Well, you believe what you say, at least." Sub-zero stepped back and dropped her arm to her side, but didn't sheathe her weapon.

He looked at her warily when she let him go. "It is the truth."

"It's what you believe to be the truth," she corrected, still staring at him, unwilling to believe that her brother was in front of her, whole and human.

"You say _you're_ Sub-Zero…how is it that _you_ inherited my title?" he finally asked. It was a question Sub-Zero didn't know how to answer. She dropped her gaze to his uniform, the very same uniform she could remember Bi-Han wore during battles. How would he react if she told him the truth?

She should be honest with him, extend the same courtesy; he had been truthful the whole time.

"How do you think?" she said instead, meeting his eyes once more.

"Kuai Liang was supposed to inherit my title," he muttered. A flicker of horror and despair crossed his features. "He's not—? He couldn't be—?"

Sub-Zero shifted her gaze away from him once more, unable to answer him. He took her silence to be the answer he was looking for. Bi-Han dropped to his knees with a thud and grabbed his head with both his hands.

"This can't be—I—how could I let this happen?" he whispered.

To say Sub-Zero was surprised would be an understatement. She was floored by her brother's reaction. Bi-Han, _the_ Bi-Han, the unmovable rock, the coldest man alive—quite literally, was breaking down in front of her because he thought his brother was dead.

Bi-Han was special to her; she had idolized him for as long as she could remember. He'd taught her how to control her powers, and train her in stealth and fight with daggers. But it was the tough-brotherly-love sort of relationship, with very few moments of tenderness between them. Sub-Zero was grateful for Bi-Han's training, and it was true that she loved him, but she didn't think her brother would feel the same. When it was just the two of them, Bi-Han was occasionally brotherly, but in front of others, especially their parents, he was as bitter and cold as the wind that blew in Arctika.

Which is why it came as a surprise that he would be affected this much by 'his' death.

In a way, she supposed, the Sub-Zero her brother knew was already dead. For one, he was a she now, secondly, she was a far cry from the relatively unblooded assassin she had been when he was still alive.

She had changed, everything had.

Sub-Zero knelt before her brother and put her hands on his shoulders. He lifted his head and met her eyes, and in them, she saw a whirlpool of despair.

Her heart ached for her brother. She opened her mouth to speak, but Bi-Han cut her off.

"I do not need your reassurances," he growled. "If you know of how he died, tell me the name of the bastard who took his life, so I may end his."

"You misunderstand—" she started, bent on telling him the truth, but Bi-Han cut her off.

"Don't," he said sharply. His eyes flickered to her dragon medallion and back to her face. "You are the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, am I correct?"

"You are."

"You know me or know _of_ me at least, your attitude towards me betrays it."

"I do."

"Then you know that I am a skilled warrior. You have the power to reinstate me—"

"No," Sub-Zero said shortly. Just because he didn't remember anything he did as Noob Saibot, doesn't mean he didn't do them. Besides, the Lin Kuei he knew was very different from what it had been.

Anger flared in the pools of Bi-Han's eyes. "You dare—"

Sub-Zero stood and looked down at Bi-Han. "I do. You forget, I am the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Unless you wish to challenge me. But even then, there is no hope for you to defeat me." She spoke cuttingly. "Times have changed, Bi-Han. The _Lin Kuei_ has changed. You, your attitude and your outdated knowledge of Lin Kuei protocol would not go unnoticed. And you would likely be thrown out of the stronghold faster than you can say 'Lin Kuei'."

He looked at her with barely disguised irritation as she spoke. "Surely you could—"

"_Surely_ you understand that while I know you, _you_ do not know yourself."

"What do you—?"

"You remember nothing after battling with Scorpion in Mortal Kombat." She stated simply. "You remember _nothing_ of what you've done. The horrors you've committed."

"The horrors _I've_ committed? How dare you accuse me—," he stood up, obviously seething.

"I dare," she raised her voice, silencing Bi-Han. "Because I was there when you did them. I dare because I saw you ally yourself to the enemy. I _dare _because I _saw _you massacre dozens of Lin Kuei soldiers in an effort to get your _brother_ to surrender and allow himself to be _killed._"

A stunned silence followed her words. A look of horror—but not disbelief, Sub-Zero noted—was plastered on Bi-Han's face.

"I would never do that to Kuai Liang." He said after a while.

"But you would kill Lin Kuei? Betray the clan?" as she spoke softly, she saw Bi-Han grit his teeth. She raised her arm, and in it, a long sword extended from her palms, the blade ending only right before his neck. "Choose your words carefully." Now was not the time for her emotions to cloud her judgment. By all means, she should have already sliced his throat for everything he'd done. But if there was one stark difference between her and the original Sub-Zero, it was her mercifulness.

Bi-Han inhaled sharply as the edge of her blade grazed his neck. "The system of the Lin Kuei has never fostered camaraderie or loyalty. It was always about power. The weak died early on, unable to handle the stress of being a Lin Kuei assassin. That's why the _Dark Room_ existed. It was an example of what would happen to you if you questioned or disobeyed the ones in power. And those that came out of there were mostly beat into submission. The main lesson you would learn in Lin Kuei was to never trust anyone."

"And do you believe that? Did you never truly trust anyone during your years in the Lin Kuei?"

Exhaling heavily, Bi-Han struggled to answer her question. "Against my…better judgment, there was Tomas…and, well, Alexander."

"And what of your brother?"

"I think that goes without saying."

"It is in your best interest to remember that the Lin Kuei today no longer holds such archaic views. We operate as a family, and there is implicit trust among the council members and the rest of the clan." Sub-Zero lowered her blade and dissipated it with a flick of her wrist. "Very well. I am going to reinstate you."

Bi-Han glanced at her warily. "I am sensing there's more."

She inclined her head in assent. "Naturally." Bi-Han motioned for her to continue. "If I am to reinstate you, there will be…provisions.

"First, you are to follow everything I say. You may ask why, but there is no guarantee I will answer you. Just know that everything I say or do that pertains to you is for your benefit. As of now, you are considered an enemy of my faction." She started pacing, wondering what exactly to do with him. "So the second rule is that you are to follow everything anyone from our faction says. If you are ever to get back in their good graces, you must show them that you are willing to repent—"

"For crimes I do not even remember doing." He stated bitterly.

Sub-Zero stopped in her tracks and eyed him. "Oh believe me, everyone in the headquarters will remind you of what you've done. Some more than others." She grimaced as she thought of what Scorpion would say…or rather do. He was the type that would attack first then ask questions later.

The older Lin Kuei looked rather uncertain at her statement. "What happens when I start to remember?"

She looked at him coldly, "If you revert back, I will kill you myself."

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero spent the rest of the night looking over Hanzo and explaining some of what had happened to Bi-Han in the last few years. He alternated between being horrified and being <em>extremely<em> horrified at the things he heard. She ended up admitting that she was indeed, Kuai Liang, ("What! You told me he died!" "No, I just didn't correct your assumptions.") and no, she didn't want to get into the specifics of her transformation.

When the sun started rising, Sub-Zero couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. The sooner they arrived at the rendezvous point, the better; she might even be able pass Bi-Han off to Raiden. The two spent their journey in silence, and Sub-Zero was not eager for it to be broken. It was bad enough that she had decided to bring him along, but she had no idea what exactly to do with him. She had lied when she told Bi-Han that everything she would tell him to do would be for his good; there was nothing she could do if the people at headquarters decided he needed to die.

As the two reached the clearing, Sub-Zero spotted a white figure in the distance. Halfway towards the man, she stopped and faced Bi-Han. "Stay here while I speak with Raiden."

Bi-Han shifted Hanzo on his back and raised an eyebrow cockily.

"And lose the attitude," she said irritably as she started towards the Thunder God. As she approached, she noticed that there was confusion written on Raiden's face.

"Sub-Zero," he greeted her warmly.

"Raiden," she said curtly, and his smile faltered slightly. "I apologize for the delay. There was a… complication." She glanced at where Bi-Han was standing.

"Yes, I was wondering, is that young Hanzo on his back?"

The cryomancer waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. But that's not important. I think you should focus on exactly _who_ that person is."

Raiden squinted. "A Lin Kuei, I presume. He's wearing a rather outdated tunic."

"He's older than me, but he's also a cryomancer."

This surprised the God. "I thought that the only two that were left were you and Frost."

Sub-Zero sighed and decided that the bush had already been thoroughly beaten. "That's Bi-Han."

There was a moment of silence as Raiden absorbed that bit of information. Surprisingly, he took it very well. "And you are certain it is him?"

She nodded. "There is no doubt. But he doesn't remember anything he has done as Noob Saibot."

Raiden glanced at Bi-Han surreptitiously. "Why did you bring him with you?"

"I, well," she shifted uncomfortably. "I honestly did not know what to do with him. And I am…uncertain if my feelings are affecting my rationality." At Raiden's raised eyebrow, she added. "Well, he _is_ my brother."

"Ah."

Pause.

"And you thought bringing him to the headquarters would be a good idea because…?"

"Because I think keeping him contained in an area full of seasoned warriors was better than keeping him in the Lin Kuei temple." She retorted. "Besides, I need to know what you and the rest of the Forces of Light wish to do with him. I do not want to have any part in it." Looking down, she mumbled, "And I could not bring myself to kill him myself."

Raiden awkwardly patted her in the back. "There, there. If it ever comes to that point, I think Scorpion would be more than happy to take over."

A hysterical laugh threatened to escape her but she clamped it down. "Yes, I believe that he would. I've already told Bi-Han that he would have to follow anything that we order him to do. He is under the impression that if he's on his best behavior, I'll reinstate him into the Lin Kuei."

"Underhanded tactics from you? Why, I never thought I'd see the day." A glare from Sub-Zero made Raiden raise his hands in a placating gesture. "Very well, bring your brother and protégée here so that we may make for Outworld. But I suggest he should be blindfolded."

With a nod, Sub-Zero gestured for Bi-Han to approach them. "I hope nobody kills me for this."

"I certainly hope Scorpion would not kill him before we get a chance to talk to him." He muttered. The Thunder God flipped open his comm. and dialed Sonya. "Yes hello, Sonya. Unfortunately there has been a complication…no, no, nothing so exotic, I'm afraid. Sub-Zero shall fill you in later, just prepare a room. He's not really a guest, more like someone we need to interrogate…yes, yes. Thank you." He cut off the comm. and faced the cryomancer as he approached. "Greetings, Bi-Han." He said more audibly.

"Lord Raiden," Bi-Han bowed—well, as much as he could with a boy on his back. Sub-Zero thrust a long piece of black cloth in his direction and he merely stared at it in confusion.

"Remember that 'Follow orders' conversation we had last night?" Sub-Zero reminded him.

"Yes, however, you have yet to tell me what to _do_ with it." He retorted.

Raiden stepped forward and took the blindfold from Sub-Zero before she could use it to strangle her brother. "For security purposes, we would prefer it if you were blindfolded until we reach our headquarters. And before you ask," he raised a hand to prevent Bi-Han from interrupting. "No, I do not trust you. You must understand the kind of position you're putting us in, especially Sub-Zero. You are a known sympathizer to the ideals of the Dark, but we have agreed to bring you to our headquarters."

"And if I need to fight?"

Sub-Zero scoffed. "Raiden and I can take care of that."

There was a long silence before Bi-Han agreed. "I understand."

She gestured to him impatiently, and he handed the still-unconscious Hanzo to her while Raiden busied himself with blindfolding him.

Once Sub-Zero had strapped the boy safely onto her back and Raiden had successfully covered Bi-Han's eyesight, the Thunder God stepped back and summoned the portal to Outworld. Bi-Han was the first through the portal, as Sub-Zero pushed him when he hesitated to step through. She entered next, and was followed closely by Raiden, who closed the portal behind them.

* * *

><p>Outworld was just as Sub-Zero remembered it to be, humid and depressing. Their journey to the headquarters lasted only a day and a half, as opposed to the almost three days it had taken her and Scorpion the first time. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster fed her apprentice when he woke up, and supplied him a sleeping potion to keep him knocked out. Ryu, thankfully, did not argue with it and just downed it whenever she told him to.<p>

The group stopped a few meters from the house, which had been fortified with enchantments and other safety features, courtesy of Raiden, Taven and the members of the Special Forces. She of course, had also added her own traps; the floor was rigged to freeze those who weren't formally known members of the base, or escorted prisoners.

The group stopped a few meters from the base and Sub-zero turned to the two of them.

"Raiden, I'll be going first. I think they'll be more comfortable if he's wearing power-inhibiting cuffs." She gestured to Bi-Han. The mention of cuffs made Bi-Han go rigid, but he didn't protest. "I'll go get one, and I'll explain the situation to Sonya. Stay with him for a moment."

"Wouldn't it be better if you stayed with him, and I grabbed the cuffs?" Raiden looked disgruntled at the prospect of being alone with Bi-Han. It was absolutely ridiculous to feel that way, Sub-Zero thought. Raiden could kill Bi-Han in a million ways before he could lift a finger. In truth, she didn't have a problem if the Thunder God wished to go instead of her, but after everything he had done, she grabbed every opportunity to make him uncomfortable.

Sub-Zero smiled sweetly at him, a little too sweetly perhaps, since he looked at her warily. "I wouldn't want to bother the Thunder God with such a task." She started walking towards the base but paused and glanced back. "Don't worry, Raiden, I'll tell everyone it was your idea to bring him."

The cryomancer grinned triumphantly as she heard Raiden sputter incoherently. Why, she never even knew Raiden could make such a noise. Climbing the steps, she idly noted that the base was next to invisible now, a combination of subtle camouflaging and invisibility shield generators. Once she reached the platform, she faced the stone arc embedded on the also-fake mountain wall. Such structures were common in Outworld; most would simply assume it was an old portal that no longer worked. It was strange to think that half a year ago, the arc had not existed, and in its place was a normal door to a relatively normal house.

Sub-Zero groped the side of the arc and pressed a small hidden button. A rectangular section of the wall shifted and extended towards her, and she dutifully shot a snowball at it. Of course, it had been Johnny's idea to use what he dubbed "special power analysis" instead of fingerprint scanning for those who had special abilities.

"Sub-Zero, my ice-man—er—girl, whatever!" a voice sounded from the panel and Sub-Zero rolled her eyes. Of course, since Johnny said it was his 'brilliant' idea, he should handle all the voice overs. And since it _was _Johnny, he made sure they were as ridiculous as possible. She slid Ryu off her back, took off his glove and pressed his fingers to the panel. After a few moments, Johnny's goofy voice spoke again. "Hanzo, Subbie's little mango and Scorpion's bro!"

"Mango?" Sub-Zero mouthed in amusement and shook her head. Another one of Johnny's ridiculous attempts at rhyming, no doubt. She hoisted the boy back onto her back and waited for the system to scan the area. It was one of those fail-safes, just in case someone tried to infiltrate them while invisible. This one detected if there were any more people apart from those that logged in, and subdued them there and then. After a few seconds, the inside of the arc glowed blue and Sub-Zero stepped in without hesitation.

Sonya was in the entrance hall, waiting for her to arrive and she jumped up when she appeared.

"Sub-Zero, there you are. What is this about a complication?"

"I'll explain in a moment. Do you know where Kenshi is?"

"He's in one of the empty rooms in the medical wing. He said he was preparing it." Sonya eyed the figure draped on Sub-Zero's back. "Is he all right?"

"He will be," Sub-Zero replied.

"I can bring him to Kenshi if you like. I understand you have to deal with someone who needs to be interrogated?"

"Thank you, Sonya. Do you have a—that's the one." Sub-Zero said as she took the handcuffs Sonya had procured from her jacket. The cryomancer slid the boy off her back and passed him to Sonya, who grabbed him and draped him over her shoulders.

"I owe you one, Sonya." She said, and the blonde waved her off.

"Don't mention it. Just explain the 'complication' later, all right?" and with that, Sonya turned around and stalked to the medical wing.

Sub-Zero made her way back to the pair waiting at the outskirts of the base and smirked as she noted the rather disgruntled look on Raiden's face.

Once she had secured Bi-Han's wrists with the inhibiting cuffs, the two of them led him to the entrance of the base. Sub-Zero repeated the procedure and announced to the comm. that they were escorting a prisoner. After Johnny's voice acknowledged their presence with "Sub-Zero, my ice-man—er—girl, whatever!"; "Lord Raiden, Thunder God, bad-ass extraordinaire!"; and "Prisoner scumbag!", they stepped into the arc and exited into the entrance hall.

Sonya entered the room as soon as they stepped through. She looked at Bi-Han critically, and then at Sub-Zero.

"Is he a Lin Kuei?" she asked in surprise.

"In a way," Sub-Zero replied cryptically. "Let's get him to a room, and I'll explain everything."

The three dragged Bi-Han to the upper level, where their quarters were. Sonya brought them to the room at the very end of the long corridor. Upon entering, Sub-Zero guided Bi-Han to the chair and seated him, taking off the blindfold once she'd done so. Her brother blinked at the sudden brightness and scowled at her once they'd adjusted. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sonya's gasp stopped him. The blonde woman turned to Sub-Zero and gave her a disbelieving look.

"Is that..." she trailed off, seemingly lost for words.

"It is. I suppose you understand now how…delicate this situation is, Sonya." Raiden said.

"I apologize for this. I decided to bring him here instead of the Lin Kuei Stronghold." Sub-Zero explained. "I could not risk taking him there—"

"But you would risk bringing him here? To our base?!" Sonya's voice was rising and his tone turned angrier by the minute.

"I believe bringing him to a place full of _seasoned_ warriors was my best choice." Sub-Zero answered as calmly as she could.

"_That _was your best choice?! I could think of _the_ greatest choice ever, and you know what that is?! Killing that bastard!"

"I brought him here to face justice." Sub-Zero's replies were clipped and cool. "If the rest of the Forces of Light decide to—"

"You liar." Bi-Han spoke in a low tone. When she turned back to face him, she saw him looking down, his expression set in stone. "You said that I would be reinstated to the Lin Kuei."

Sub-Zero straightened and gave her brother the frostiest look she was capable of. "If they decide you would live, I would bring you to the Lin Kuei _after_ I have ascertained that you would not be a threat to them. And frankly, _brother_, trust such as that which you had broken, takes time to repair."

Bi-Han glanced up and met her gaze; his eyes were cold and unfeeling. However, Sub-Zero knew her brother enough to know that behind that façade, he was seething with rage. "And you would just let me die?"

Sub-Zero was silent for a moment before speaking coldly. "You would have done the same." The room's temperature dropped a few degrees as the two continued to glare at each other. After a few moments, she turned to Sonya and said, "I leave him in your _capable_ hands, Sonya." And she started for the door.

"You are not the Kuai Liang I remember." Her brother's words made her stop at the doorway.

"Indeed. And be thankful that you are not the Bi-Han _I_ remember." She replied.

"So whatever happened to family loyalty? The ones the 'great' Kuai Liang used to espouse? I am your _brother_!"

Sub-Zero looked straight ahead as she spoke. "The Lin Kuei are my family. And thus, my first loyalty is to them. As for my brother..." she glanced back at him and held his gaze as she spoke. "As far as I'm concerned, my brother is _dead_. And I am merely honoring his memory by showing you this small mercy. So be silent and thankful that we do not operate under the same brand of _justice._ If we did, I would have _slain_ you where you stood." And with that, the Lin Kuei Grandmaster turned from him and stalked out the room, leaving a trail of frost in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So they're back in the base. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. **

**Once again, like it or hate it, please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter VII: Decisions, Decisions

**CHAPTER VII: DECISIONS, DECISIONS**

The next three days were rife with tension. Bi-Han's presence in the base seemed to raise everyone's hackles; his name was at the tip of everyone's tongue, except when she was around of course. Whenever she was within hearing distance, people avoided talking about her brother, going so far as to change the topic whenever she passed by. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster noticed it when Johnny suddenly said something about a mango, a cat and Mokap when she ran into him and Jax in the corridor. Jax's expression of utter befuddlement told Sub-Zero that Johnny's change of topic was less smooth than he imagined it to be.

Sub-Zero tried to appear nonchalant about the entire thing, but in truth, she felt uneasy at the idea of her allies voting on the life of her brother. She could blame no one but herself though; she could have by-passed this 'trial' and instead brought him back to the Lin Kuei stronghold and let him face justice there. But she had decided to wash her hands of this responsibility, unwilling to let herself become Bi-Han's executioner. Although, it did seem that through her inaction, she ended up becoming that very thing. And it was for that very reason that she found herself in front of the door to his room.

Steeling her nerves, she raised a hand to knock, but ended up stopping herself at the last minute. After their brutal exchange of words three days ago, Sub-Zero had never stepped foot inside her brother's room again. She would have never even passed the corridor if Ryu's room wasn't on the same floor. She wondered if her brother would ever speak to her if she attempted. Her pride would never let her apologize, they both knew that. And even if she _did,_ her brother would just throw it back to her face and mock her for her weakness.

The door to Bi-Han's room opened, startling Sub-Zero out of her thoughts. To her surprise, she came face to face with Johnny Cage of all people. The blonde actor stared at her for a moment before giving her a blinding smile that looked at little too bright to have been sincere. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him before greeting her.

"Subbie! What's up? What brings you to this area of the neighborhood? I mean, well yes of course it's pretty obvious, but well you never visit anyway, so I just thought-,"

"Johnny," she cut him off. "What are you doing in my brother's room?"

Johnny shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck. "What? Can't a man just _visit_ a prisoner once in a while? I mean I get to be an interrogator! And he's my…interrogatee?" He visibly squirmed under the frosty look Sub-Zero was sending him. "Okay, okay! Sheesh! I just thought the man would need some company, okay?" At her raised eyebrow he added, "I just felt kind of bad, y'know? The way we're all treating him? And he doesn't really seem to remember what happened."

"And he actually…spoke with you?"

"Weeeeell, not really," Johnny admitted. "Mostly I would prattle on and he would give me one-word answers. Sometimes even phrases." He beamed at this accomplishment.

Sub-Zero gave him a half-smile. She didn't think Bi-Han would actually even acknowledge Johnny's presence, let alone actually speak to him. "I'm glad you're sympathizing with my brother. I suppose you're the only one who thinks that."

Shaking his head vehemently, Johnny said, "Of course not. A lot of the others don't think it's right to…you know…" he trailed off.

"Kill him?"

"Good God! You make it sound like you're just talking about the weather or something."

Sighing, Sub-Zero started walking away from Bi-Han's room and gestured for the actor to follow her. "I would prefer not to let my emotions get the better of me. I trust my allies will come to the best… decision."

"Well, you don't sound so sure of that," he remarked.

Sub-Zero stopped a few rooms before her apprentice's and turned to face Johnny. "Is it true that you've started a betting pool?"

At this, Johnny flushed, "I—er—"

"I just wish for the truth, Johnny."

He sighed and, still blushing, mumbled, "Yes, yes I did."

"Hmmm," she made a non-committal sound at the back of her throat, not really knowing what to think of her allies making bets about her brother's life. Knowing Bi-Han though, he'd probably be amused. "And how did Bi-Han feel about it?"

Johnny started. "How'd you know I told him?"

"I didn't," she smirked.

"Caught like a bear in a trap," Johnny grumbled. "He actually _laughed_ when I told him. Hadn't seen him that amused in the past few days."

"_That_ is news to me as well." Bi-Han laughing? Surely Netherrealm had already frozen over. "Do you have a tally sheet?"

"You want to see the bets?" he asked, confused.

"No, you idiot. I want to see the list of votes on Bi-Han's verdict."

"Ahhh," Johnny fished for the list inside of his brown leather jacket. His pockets seemed to be filled with useless junk as it took a while before he managed to extricate the piece of paper from his person.

People had been coming in and out of the base in the past three days, usually only coming by for a while and leaving almost at once. Kitana, Jade and Kung Lao passed by just to vote on the matter and inform them of the celebration at Edenia in the next few days. They brought SIndel's vote along with them as well. Taven had dropped by briefly, along with Ashrah who was assisting him with "staving off Armageddon", whatever that actually meant. Nightwolf and Li Mei were with Shujinko, who were both in Earthrealm keeping the old man company. They didn't have time to come over, and so they merely voted through a call. Sareena apparently, couldn't be contacted for reasons unknown, which made Sub-Zero even more suspicious of her than before. The only semi-permanent residents of the base were the Special Forces, and even they left at times.

Sub-Zero grabbed the sheet as Johnny handed it over, and scanned it quickly. She was utterly surprised when she saw the current tally.

**YES**

Jax

Sonya

Cyrax

Jade

Nightwolf

Ashrah

Kenshi

**NO**

Johnny

Raiden

Kitana

Kung Lao

Taven

Li Mei

Fujin

**ABSTAIN**

Sub-Zero

Sindel

Shujinko

Sareena – can't be contacted

"A tie," she whispered. The relief must have shown on her face as Johnny broke out into another smile.

"See? There's still hope, man. The only ones who haven't voted are Ermac, who's arriving in a while, Liu Kang and Scorpy. Ermac and Liu are _obviously_ going to say No, and Scorpy would say yes, leaving your brother free to go."

Sub-Zero's heart soared. The odds _were _in her brother's favor. She just hoped Ermac would vote no, he was the only one that would vote either of the two. She didn't want to betray her hope, so instead of saying anything else, she simply said, "Scorpion would kill you if he heard you call him 'Scorpy'."

Johnny's grin grew wider. "Oh believe me, he already has. You should've seen him when he logged in, and the computer verified him as 'Scorpy, the lovable flaming skull head'."

Normally, she would only snort at that, but with her spirits so high, Sub-Zero let out a laugh. "I'm surprised to see you still standing."

"Only because I managed to hide behind Raiden," he chuckled at the memory. "Glad I was able to lift your spirits, Subbie. You've been really down these past few days."

"Well, there hasn't been any reason for me to _celebrate_." Apart from the untimely appearance of her brother, Sub-Zero constantly worried about Ryu. Kenshi had already noted that Ryu's head had been tampered with, but he wasn't able to find the actual source. Her apprentice, however, showed no signs of being possessed and acted fairly normally. This worried Sub-Zero even _more_. It felt like the calm before the storm.

"I guess. I hope they get this over with quickly. And well, hope Hanzo gets better. I guess I'd better go. I'll leave you to spend some quality time with your apprentice," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Sub-Zero made a face of disgust.

"That is fairly gross, and disturbing."

Johnny let out a laugh. "Yeah, well, Kenshi told me the whole story of how he used to be so obsessed with you and—"

"Oh by the Elder Gods," she moaned. "Speak of it no more. Things like that are better off buried under the snow."

Johnny chuckled and waved goodbye, leaving Sub-Zero to make her way to her apprentice's room. She knocked on his door, and receiving no answer, slipped inside quietly. The younger Lin Kuei was on his bed sleeping, a book tucked under his arms.

Sub-Zero sat down on the chair beside his bed and leaned forward to ruffle his hair gently. "I wish Kenshi'd finally figure out what's wrong with you." She said softly. "You're definitely behind in training. I'd never hear the end of it from Alexander if we come home and your form got even _worse_." Remembering Alexander reminded Sub-Zero that the man had prescribed medicines to the boy.

She stalked to the boy's dresser and rummaged around in his pack for the potion bottle. Her hand brushed against something cold and round. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she took it out of the bag and examined it in the light. It was a metal pendant engraved with intricate patterns at the edges and infused with what seemed like a round emerald stone in the middle. It was attached to a thin, metal chain, long enough so that if the boy wore it, it would be hidden under his tunic.

Where did Ryu get it, she wondered. She'd never seen it on his person before, was it a family heirloom, perhaps? She didn't feel anything strange, or any malicious aura from the necklace, but then again, she never was attuned with things like that. She set it on the drawer and took the potion bottle out. As she mused about the bottle and its contents, someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," she said and a tall figure entered the room and approached her.

"Sub-Zero," he greeted her and quickly checked on her apprentice.

"Kenshi," she answered back without glancing at him. When she looked up from the bottle, she was shocked at his state of dress. "What happened—?"

"Oh this?" he gestured to the blindfold he was wearing. "Nothing really. Force of habit."

"Isn't that…inconvenient?"

Kenshi shrugged. "Not really. After years of being blind, I find myself somewhat off balance now that I can see." At her questioning look, he explained further. "My other senses are still as strong as ever, and with my eyesight back, I feel a bit…overwhelmed. It's taking me some time to get used to seeing again. You know how certain people break their bones and they have to go through physical therapy to use it properly again?" She nodded. "Well, it's something like that. I still wear my blindfold from time to time, in the same way the people who broke their bones still need to use their crutches when it gets too much."

"Would you have…preferred not to see again?" she asked, feeling guilty. It _was_ technically her doing.

The swordsman waved her off. "At that time, there was nothing more that I wanted. But I didn't really account for the fact that all my other senses would remain as strong. It's not your fault so don't worry about it."

"All right, if you say so," she said slowly.

Blessedly, Kenshi decided to change the topic. "Your apprentice seems fine. I can't detect anything wrong with him, apart from very, very subtle tampering of his mind. It was a miracle I actually found it."

"I'm surprised he hasn't been possessed while he's here in the base." She scowled. "I find myself more worried than if he were."

Kenshi nodded, his mouth down in a grim line. "It means whoever this person is, he's lying low. Perhaps even setting a trap, waiting to catch us off-guard."

Sub-Zero exhaled deeply and sat down on the dresser table, her hand fiddling with the bottle. "I don't know what to do. My apprentice is being possessed by someone, my brother has suddenly reappeared with selected memories, my clan is being torn up from inside…"

"Not to mention Quan Chi," Kenshi added.

The Lin Kuei Grandmaster crossed her arms and frowned. "That sorcerer is planning something, I can feel it." She murmured. "Whatever it is, I am sure either me or Scorpion would be involved."

"Well, at least your being paranoid has made you cautious. What exactly did you mean by your clan being torn up from inside?"

Sub-Zero flinched slightly, cursing herself for having let that piece of knowledge slip. She didn't really wish to discuss matters of the Lin Kuei to outsiders. But with whom would she discuss it then? None of the Masters were present there with her, and Ryu wasn't exactly in any position to be her confidant.

"There have been…problems inside the clan." Kenshi made a face as if to say, 'Well, DUH.'. "Someone has assassinated one of the Masters, and has attempted to kill me and the others by poisoning our tea."

"WHAT?" Kenshi exclaimed. A glare from Sub-Zero reminded him that her apprentice was resting in the same room. "What?" he asked in a lower voice.

"I have no idea who or what is behind this, but I suspect Quan Chi had a hand in this."

"You have a traitor in your midst." He said simply.

"Yes," Sub-Zero ground out, unwilling to admit it. "Unfortunately that is the only logical conclusion we can come up with."

"Or maybe…You don't think it could be…" Kenshi trailed off.

"Be…?"

Kenshi shifted his gaze towards her apprentice and Sub-Zero's blood grew cold. That _would _make the most sense. Her apprentice had been losing some sleep, possessed by some unknown entity. Then…what did he do during the night? Zhixin told her that he saw a figure slip into his father's quarters the night before he died. Could it have been Ryu? His body controlled by that boy with the unearthly, glowing green eyes?

She looked at the boy sleeping peacefully on the bed and she could not reconcile it with the image of him looking gleefully at Tang Weishang as he poured poison down his throat.

"We have to find a way to purge him of that…that thing. Here." She finally said and threw the bottle at Kenshi, which he deftly caught.

"And what might this be?"

"A draught. I'm not so sure. Alexander, our Master Healer, prescribed it to him when he was lacking sleep. Said it would help, I'm not sure it's still applicable given the circumstances."

Kenshi sniffed the bottle and frowned. "This doesn't seem like a sleeping draught."

Sub-Zero rolled her eyes. "Alexander is a _Master_ Healer, who is even capable of healing people without inflicting them any harm. I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing."

"I know, I know," Kenshi relented. "I just don't know how this has affected Hanzo. Since well, you know, he probably didn't know the boy was being possessed when he gave him this stuff." He scowled and said, "What is _that_?" he pointed at the dresser.

Sub-Zero glanced down and saw that he was pointing at the necklace she'd seen earlier. "Oh this?" She picked it up and tossed it to him. He fumbled as he caught it, much to her surprise. "I saw it in his pack. Seemed like a family heirloom or such."

Kenshi gingerly picked it up by the chain and examined it. "It feels really…"

"Dangerous?" she asked in alarm.

He shrugged. "Eugh. Slimy."

She gave him a look of annoyance. Probably sensing her displeasure, he grinned. "It _is_ slimy, at least for me. I don't know what it is though, it seems innocent enough." He tossed it back to her carelessly and wiped his hands on his pants.

Sub-Zero set it back on the dresser and folded her arms. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

Kenshi shook his head. "'Fraid not. We'll have to wait for Ermac, I asked him to come straight here as soon as he's been briefed regarding the…situation."

Both were silent for a moment, Sub-Zero remembering Kenshi's vote and him realizing that he'd entered potentially dangerous territory. She averted her eyes from him and instead, looked out the window to see the courtyard and training grounds.

"I saw the list of votes today," she said quietly after a moment.

"Sub-Zero…" Kenshi began but she spoke over him.

"I don't blame you, or anyone who voted in favor for Bi-Han getting executed. I know the kind of threat he poses." She didn't glance at him as she spoke, but she could still feel the pity radiating off him. "You don't have to justify your decision to me, Kenshi, if that's what you're thinking." She turned to him and gave him a sad smile. "I understand completely."

Silence reigned in the room. Kenshi busied himself with checking over Ryu once more and Sub-Zero held up the pendant and took a closer look at it. There were inscriptions at the silver borders of the emerald, but they didn't seem to be any language Sub-Zero knew. The inside of the emerald seemed to be filled with wisps of smoke that flowed around inside of it. Strange how she didn't seem to notice that at a while ago. It seemed so beautiful…

A sharp rap on the door jolted Sub-Zero out of her musings.

"Come in," Kenshi said, and the red-garbed figure of Ermac shuffled into the room. Although he was usually wrapped up, he came in maskless, due to Raiden's request that all of them bare their faces. It was necessary to build trust, he'd said.

"Greetings," he nodded at them both as he approached. "What seems to be the problem with young Hanzo?"

"He has been possessed," Sub-Zero spoke without preamble, and Ermac looked floored by her statement. "By whom, I do not know. But he has not been sleeping properly for the past few weeks, and he has gaps in his memory." She paused for a moment and Ermac gestured for her to go on. "A few days ago, we took shelter in a cave and he started clutching his head and spoke to an unseen figure. His eyes glowed green and well, he attacked me."

"When did this start?"

Sub-Zero ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not sure, but roughly a month ago."

"That is strange," Ermac mused as he pressed his glowing fingers to the boy's temple.

"I remember him telling me that his mind had been tampered with by Quan Chi when he was young. Making him believe that Scorpion killed his family."

"Hmmm," he hummed. "Yes, I can sense both of them, the spots on his mind that have been implanted by someone. The two aurae seem different, though. As of now, I can remove the older one, the one that Quan Chi placed. But the other one…it is tricky."

"Tricky? Tricky how?" Kenshi asked.

Ermac shifted uncomfortably. "Tricky meaning I could end up killing the boy."

Sub-Zero stiffened at his admission. "Explain." She demanded.

"The magic is very powerful. I would go as far to say that it is ancient magic. Because it has festered in his mind for so long, it seems that his mind and the foreign entity are almost one and the same. Extricating it from him…we would need the very same artifact that the person used."

"Festered in his mind for so long? But it's only been a month!"

Ermac gave her a look. "A week's exposure to ancient magicks such as this would already have such detrimental effects to a person, could you imagine what a month's bonding has done to him?"

"How would we find the artifact anyway?" Kenshi interjected.

"I do not know," Ermac visibly sagged. "Perhaps we could ask for Taven's or Raiden's help? Any one of the two would probably have more knowledge about it than us."

Sub-Zero then had a thought. She glanced down at the amulet in her hand. What if…

"Ermac?" she asked calmly.

"Yes?"

"What would this artifact look like?"

Ermac hummed thoughtfully. "I am unsure how to describe it. But when I see one, I would definitely know it was one."

Thrusting her hand holding the amulet towards him she said, "Would you know what this is?"

Ermac gasped and slapped the trinket out of her hand.

"Ouch, hey!" Sub-Zero massaged her wrist. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Sub-Zero would laugh at the scandalized look on Ermac's face. Kenshi however, knew no such restraint and was snickering.

"That thing is dangerous! You should not be holding it with your bare hands." Ermac grabbed Sub-Zero and led her to a chair. He plopped her down on the seat and passed his glowing hands in front of her face. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster gave up trying to bat his hands away and stood perfectly still as Ermac flitted around her, waving his glowing hands around like a mad man. After the last pass, he sighed in what Sub-Zero took to be relief and sat down on the dresser.

"Well, you are fine at least."

Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow at him. "Your concern is…touching. But if we may move on to more pressing matters?" she gestured to the amulet still on the ground.

"On it," Kenshi replied. He had procured a piece of black cloth from his person and grabbed the amulet with it. He passed it on to Ermac who held it and examined it critically.

"Its magic has been spent." He announced, looking grim.

"Meaning?" Sub-Zero pressed.

"Meaning that boy has had it for a very, very long time. Longer than a month." Kenshi finished, looking at Ermac in askance. When he nodded in assent, Sub-Zero groaned.

"This is bad, this is very, very bad." Ermac crossed his arms. "I know what to do, but I will not be able to do it alone. And even then, I am not sure it is going to work."

"What assistance do you need?" she asked.

"I need someone well-versed in the creation of potions, and a god who is willing to lend us a hand."

"We can ask Kitana or Queen Sindel. We will be leaving for Edenia in the next two days, anyway. And Raiden's always ready to help." Kenshi offered.

Ermac shook his head. "Taven would probably be a better choice. He has had dealings with dragons, yes?"

Sub-Zero furrowed her brow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because this," he waved the necklace still wrapped in cloth. "Is a Dragon Artifact."

Now, Sub-Zero was sure Kenshi's and her jaws had been unhinged. "A dragon artifact? Are you sure?"

"Positive," Ermac leaned back on the dresser mirror. "The markings that surround the emerald are written in Dragon Language. Hence the reason they look like random scratch marks." Ermac dangled the amulet in front of them and Sub-Zero eyed it critically. "It is said that long ago, before the ages of men, that dragons ruled the realms. They used to trick men into accepting these amulets, and in turn, the men's minds were theirs to control." Looking at the captivating jewelry, Sub-Zero had no trouble believing it.

Kenshi whistled. "Any particular reason you know a lot about this? Thought of being a historian?" he joked.

"Well, there is the matter of having ten thousand souls stuck inside my body," Ermac deadpanned.

"I didn't know you could access their memories." Sub-Zero commented. "That's amazing."

Ermac shrugged. "I used to get disjointed dreams when I slept. I believe they were memories of the souls inside. But since that battle at that pyramid, I've been able to control what I learn, lest they overwhelm me."

"It must be the side effect of the Battle of Armageddon." Sub-Zero mused. That wish-thing was quite possibly one of the more selfless things she has ever done. She didn't know she had it in her.

"Likely," Ermac agreed. "But going back to the matter at hand. The method I know of is years old," he shifted uncomfortably. "It used to be impossible to separate the host mind from the foreign entity, but years of research and experimentation made it possible. A series of potions will be administered to the boy; they are mind strengthening potions, the kind that are taken when one wishes to be better at retaining memories and visualizing things."

Kenshi looked up at the mention of the potions. "Those are dangerous." he said sharply. "They shouldn't be taken in quick succession. Overdose could make the boy mentally and emotionally unstable."

The red-garbed warrior inclined his head in assent. "Yes, it is quite dangerous. But I would not suggest it if there actually was another way." He waited until Kenshi relaxed before continuing. "Upon ingestion of the third and most potent brew, two rituals or spells will be performed on him by a god, in our case, that would be Taven. The first is the most crucial, separating the foreign entity from his mind. With his mind stronger than usual, the hold of the parasite on his mind is weakened, and thus it can be extricated."

"It can't be that easy," Sub-Zero muttered. The more she heard about the plan, the less she liked it.

"Unfortunately, you are correct. The separation process is painful and often...lethal."

She stiffened at Ermac's pronouncement. "How effective is this process?"

"It's only ever been successfully performed twice," he admitted. "The others who died were found too 'weak-willed' to survive the process."

Sub-Zero bit her lip. Not good, not good _at all. _"What's the second spell?"

"The second requires the god to bind the entity to the amulet so that we may rid this world of it. It can usually be destroyed by freezing it from the inside, which I supposed you have no problems doing." Ermac nodded at her.

"Sounds like a plan." Kenshi finally spoke up. "But it's your decision."

Being the Lin Kuei Grandmaster had a lot of pros and cons. Having to decide the fate of your apprentice is one of those downsides.

"If there's a chance I could remove that thing from his mind, I'm willing to take my chances with your miracle solution. Are we heading to Edenia tomorrow?" she turned to ask Kenshi.

"Yes, we will. I believe Taven will be there as well. I'll give Sindel and Kitana a call and explain the situation." The swordsman said and excused himself to make the said call.

When the two of them were left, Ermac tentatively patted Sub-Zero on the shoulder. "Have faith, we will do our best for your apprentice."

Sub-Zero nodded but didn't reply. Silence hung awkwardly between them and Ermac turned to examine Hanzo, passing his glowing hands an inch or so above the boy. She observed him as he looked at her apprentice. A year ago, Ermac had been quite a taciturn fellow, but now he actually volunteered information. It was probably the most she heard him speak since she'd met him. Maybe, if he was feeling talkative...

"I hope you do not mind my asking. But I'd like to know…"

"About your brother? What my vote was?"

Sub-Zero nodded mutely and Ermac gave her a rare smile.

"Worry not, Lin Kuei Grandmaster, I have voted against executing him." He reassured her. Sub-Zero let out a breath she didn't remember holding in.

"Thank you," she breathed. This was it, her brother would live.

"No thanks is needed. We do not need more senseless death. If he is willing to fight for the Light, I will accept him." Just as he finished speaking, they heard a voice shout, "WHAT?! YOU ARE TELLING ME MY _MURDERER_ IS IN HERE?!" making both of them wince.

"Well, it looks like Scorpion is back," Sub-Zero said morosely, not particularly wanting to deal with Scorpion when he was in one of his moods. Even if it was entirely justified in this instance.

"By the Elder Gods, does he have a strong pair of lungs. Good thing I knocked that kid out." Ermac muttered as Sub-Zero walked past him and made her way downstairs. She made her way across her allies who were grouped together, encircling three figures.

"Scorpion, you must calm down," Raiden spoke in his most pacifying tone. He placed a hand on Scorpion's shoulders, but immediately retracted it at the murderous glance that was sent his way.

"CALM DOWN! I WILL BE _CALM_ WHEN THAT _LIN KUEI_ HAS BEEN DEALT WITH!" His words hurt Sub-Zero deeply; he was spat out the name of her clan as if it were a great insult.

She pushed past people and moved behind Raiden.

"You are enjoined to cast your vote, Scorpion. No one is stopping you. But know that your opinion is not the only one which is being taken into account." Raiden spoke with finality. He crossed his arms over his chest and sent Scorpion a look.

His statement shut the ninja up, but he was obviously simmering with rage. His eyes passed over all of them, scanning the crowd until they settled on Sub-Zero's. The look of torment and utter betrayal in his gaze made Sub-Zero flinch and look away guiltily.

Liu Kang, who had been silent the whole time piped up. "Well, you said that he didn't remember anything right? Nothing after killing, you know." At Raiden's nod, he looked up, thoughtful.

"Yo, the bet's still on, ain't it?" Jax mumbled. "Ouch!"

"Now is not the time for your crap, Jax!" Sonya hissed.

"I think," the monk said slowly. "That he is _still _guilty for the crimes he committed."

Sub-Zero's heart plummeted to her stomach. Dear Elder Gods, no.

"And if anyone should be given the chance to exact revenge, it would be Scorpion." He announced, patting the Shirai Ryu's back. No one was as surprised at what he said as Scorpion. Although he work his mask, his eyes betrayed his dumbfounded look.

There was a strange glint in Liu Kang's eyes that Sub-Zero had never seen before.

Cruelty.

"Is that a yes, then?" Raiden's voice was strained.

"Yes." Liu Kang said confidently.

Sub-Zero's head dropped. Her pulse was pounding in her ears. She could not believe that Liu Kang had agreed to execute Bi-Han. It was definitely out of character, and something none of them had foreseen. She was unsure whether she should visit Bi-Han before he would be killed. Would he even want to see her?

"A tie then," she heard Johnny whisper to Jax. "And Scorpion's would be the deciding vote. I guess we all know where that'll lead."

Indeed they did. Sub-Zero was turning back, unable and unwilling to listen to anymore talk about her brother's death when she heard Scorpion's voice.

"I vote no."

**A/N: As usual, love it or hate it, leave a review!**


	9. Chapter VIII: Where The Demons Lie

**CHAPTER VIII: WHERE THE DEMONS LIE  
><strong>

The air was filled with the kind of excited energy that Sub-Zero rarely experienced in the Lin Kuei stronghold. It was early in the morning, and the sun hadn't risen yet, but everybody was up and about. All around them were Edenians pitching tents and stalls, preparing for the three-day celebration that was the anniversary of their release from Kahn's Empire.

Children's squeals of laughter could be heard as they weaved through the crowd, playing various games. To their right, a matronly woman could be seen directing a group of men carrying barrels of wine. There was the telltale clanking of pots as the locals spread out their delicacies on the tables. The elderly weren't exempt from this preparation; a particularly old-looking woman with crinkly skin and shock of white hair was shuffling around, setting up a table full of cards and crystal balls.

She was surrounded by a cacophony of noises, and yet...

The silence was unnerving.

Granted, Sub-Zero had been the recipient of such actions from Scorpion before, but it felt heavier because she knew just how deep his wounds ran with regards to Bi-Han. The man, after all, had inadvertently caused the death of his whole clan, and by extension, his wife and child.

Sub-Zero rubbed her neck guiltily as she surreptitiously glanced at Scorpion, trying once again to catch his eye. Scorpion ignored her and continued on scowling at the horizon.

She had tried leaving him alone to his thoughts for some time before approaching him and trying to speak with him. Liu Kang however, decided to take it upon himself to be the barrier between her and her lover. The two had been inseparable since their return from their mission. Whatever they did in the wilds of Earthrealm, it certainly created a bond between them. Whenever she would approach him, the monk would distract Scorpion and drag him somewhere else. She might have thought it was a coincidence if not for the grateful look Scorpion sent him every time it happened.

Sub-Zero wished he would talk to her; she needed to explain her reasoning: why she didn't kill Bi-Han outright, why she decided to bring him to the base. But more than that, she wanted to know why he chose to spare her brother, when this was the perfect opportunity to take revenge.

Glancing once more at Scorpion, she noticed with a start that he was looking at her. There was no more accusation in his gaze merely weariness and resignment.

A beat passed.

Now seemed to be the best time to speak with him; the insufferable monk was nowhere in sight. Sub-Zero licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak.

"Sub-Zero," a voice from her left spoke, and the moment was over. Scorpion looked away and resumed his brooding. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster closed her eyes and bit back a growl. So _that's_ where he went.

"What is it, monk?" she asked, not bothering to turn around and face him.

"I would like to speak with you."

"We are already _speaking_."

Liu Kang stopped walking, making Sub-Zero pause in her steps and turn around to face the man who had made himself a constant menace the past few days.

"Is there something you need?" she asked flatly.

"Indeed, I have been wondering why you decided to leave for Edenia earlier than planned." he gave her a long glance before shifting his gaze to the retreating backs of their comrades.

_You don't say?_ Sub-Zero thought bitterly. Kenshi and Ermac had told the rest that they, along with Sub-Zero and her apprentice were going ahead, since they had business with Kitana and Sindel. Liu Kang, the most suspicious of her motives, decided to come along and drag the majority of the base's residents. Jax and Cyrax opted to stay behind and look after the base, as well as their prisoner.

"If something is amiss, surely all of us must be informed." he added softly. Sub-Zero followed his gaze, and realized he was looking at the general direction of Kenshi, Ermac and Ryu.

_And by "all of us", you actually mean you?_ Sub-Zero bit her tongue to prevent her from retorting.

"Do not concern yourself with my affairs, Liu Kang." she replied in her most scathing tone.

"Whatever goes on in the base is my concern. No matter how...insignificant you may think it is."

"Indeed? And when did prying into other's affairs suddenly become your duty?"

Slowly, Liu Kang turned to face her. His expression betrayed nothing, she might as well have been staring at a wall.

"Things in the past years have been tumultuous to say the least. It is my job to see that that chaos does not find its way inside our stronghold."

She crossed her arms. "And, pray tell, to what do I owe the pleasure of your intense scrutiny?"

"Where did you _really_ find your brother?"

"_Excuse me?_"

Liu Kang shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, but the tenseness in his shoulders betrayed his feelings. "You aren't really asking us to believe that you found him in some cave, are you?" he smiled grimly.

Sub-Zero continued to stare at him in silence, her anger and concern for how Liu Kang was acting, making her unable to form any words.

"Memory lost, no longer a wraith?" he went on. "Then suddenly you have to up and go to Edenia without a proper explanation? I happened to notice that you three were locked inside a room with your apprentice." he cocked his head to the side. "Quite suspicious if you ask me."

Sub-Zero gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Right, am I not?" he leaned forward, his expression turned calculating. "You're working for Quan Chi, aren't you?"

"_Excuse me?" _she asked in shock, both at his words and his audacity.

Liu Kang paced in front of her. "Yes, you continue to fraternize with a known enemy, even bringing him inside the base. And now there seems to be something wrong with your dear apprentice."

"I have no need for your _idiotic_ conspiracy theories." she replied angrily. How dare he? After everything that Quan Chi had done to her, to them? He had the nerve to volley such an accusation at her?

"You struck a bargain with him, didn't you? That's why you brought an enemy into the base. How long have you been spying for that scum?" his face twisted into an expression of utter rage, something that Sub-Zero had never seen on his face before.

She took hold of Liu Kang's arms. "Would you listen to yourself?" she hissed. "I am not, nor will I ever be an ally of Quan Chi's! What is wrong with you?"

Liu Kang threw his head back and laughed in a way that raised the hair on her arms. There was something wrong with the monk, she thought as Liu Kang once again fixed her with a cool gaze. She'd noticed it since the usually merciful man had agreed to execute Bi-Han. The kindness, the inner peace that used to be found in his eyes was gone. In its place, was a detached coolness that Sub-Zero found unnerving.

Mostly.

On occasion, such as now, there was crazed look in the monk's eyes, as if he would stab her there and then.

"What's wrong with me? No, what's wrong with Scorpion? That he can't see that most of you have allied with the enemy." he said viciously. "He should know that you all can't be trusted."

"I have done _nothing_ to incur such ridiculous accusations from you."

"Oh, nothing yet." There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke. "But I know, oh I know."

Sub-Zero narrowed her eyes. "And how _do _you know?"

The two stared at each other for a long moment before they heard someone call them from a distance.

"Oy Sub-Zero, Liu Kang! Stop lollygagging!" Johnny called.

The two turned towards their comrades and saw that they had stopped walking and was waiting for them.

From the distance, Sub-Zero could see Scorpion looking at the two of them in confusion.

Sub-Zero took a deep breath and pushed past Liu Kang, walking towards the others as quickly as she could without running.

Behind her, she heard Liu Kang say softly, "They told me, they told me," making her shiver.

They? Who they? Sub-Zero's mind raced. Could it be possible that what happened to Ryu was also happening to Liu Kang? She brushed past Scorpion, who didn't stop her as she walked on. Someone eventually did, however. Her shoulders bumped Raiden's as she passed him, and the god grabbed her arm, forcing her to a halt.

She turned and glared at him.

"What?" she spat.

Raiden looked taken aback at the vitriol in her tone. "Are you all right?" he eyed her with open concern.

What a crazed mess she must look like. Who would blame her if they knew? Sub-Zero saw Scorpion's still confused face as Liu Kang took his place beside the former-specter. Sub-Zero looked at Raiden, unable to bear looking at the two without feeling angry and, to her surprise, a little afraid.

She took a deep breath and gave Raiden a tight smile. "Just dandy," she shrugged off his hands and walked faster to keep the god from continuing his inane prodding. Perhaps it was unfair to Raiden; he certainly was trying to rebuild the bridges he had burned, but Sub-Zero had little to no desire to further associate with him. His disappearance from their base and subsequent reappearance in the enemy lines had been a huge blow to all of them. She knew she wasn't the only one to feel the harsh sting of his betrayal. Until now, Sonya still had a difficult time even looking in his direction. Because really, what was there to stop the god from doing it all over again?

She slowed her steps when she reached Kenshi and Ermac, who were both walking with Ryu. The three of them didn't stop walking when the others did, so were a fair distance from the rest of them. The two warriors were keeping a sharp eye on the boy; a shift in his energy signature and they would knock him unconscious.

Ryu, for his part, didn't complain or protest when Sub-Zero spoke to him about what was going to happen. It was as if his apprentice had matured overnight. She glanced at the boy's defeated countenance. Definitely not overnight. Whatever that person did to him, he had been subtly messing with his mind for a long time. How could she have not seen it? Had she truly been so blind?

She stopped her train of thought there and then. Alexander would have hit her if he saw how broody she'd been for the past few days. A pang of homesickness hit her as she thought of her clan. She had no doubt Alexander was doing a great job as Grandmaster-reagent. Oftentimes, she wondered why she didn't just hand over the position to him, he certainly was more suited to it.

"Oh merciful gods! We're finally here!" Johnny's voice broke her from her reverie. Looking up, she noticed that they had finally reached the bridge leading to the palace grounds. It wasn't difficult to believe that Kitana, Sindel, and now Taven, lived in such a structure. Grandiose and ostentatious as it was, Sub-Zero couldn't help but still be impressed at the palace facade. It sat atop a mountain, and the pond that surrounded it cascaded down into beautiful waterfalls. Golden tipped ivory spires reached upwards to meet the sky. From afar, it was the most picturesque view any place could ever offer.

"Lord Raiden and his warriors approach. Lower the barriers." one of the lookout announced as they reached the end of the bridge. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Sonya bristle visibly at being branded as one of Raiden's warriors.

A moment passed and the barrier rose, admitting entrance to their group.

Sub-Zero barely had any time to admire the pond and the royal gardens when they were escorted to the main hall, where the two regal women were seated on their thrones, waiting for them.

Kitana looked up when they arrived, eyes passing over all of them until they spotted Liu Kang; she positively _beamed_. Sindel was more restrained in her response to their arrival and looked mildly pleased. The two stood up as they approached, bowed their heads at the Thunder God and nodded at each of them in turn.

"You honor us with your arrival, Lord Raiden." Sindel smiled at him.

"What is up with all this ceremony?" Sub-Zero heard her apprentice mutter in mild annoyance, sounding much more like himself than he had been in the past weeks.

"It's a formality, Hanzo. A lot of important people do that." Kenshi answered in amusement.

"The honor is all mine," Raiden's eyes twinkled as he inclined his head.

"Think of it as a bunch of old people shamelessly flirting with each other." Johnny whispered conspiratorially.

At Ryu's snicker, Sub-Zero refrained from rolling her eyes.

After Raiden and Sindel finished dancing around each other, the group dispersed, being led by various palace staff towards their rooms. Before they were led off, Sub-Zero sent Kitana and Sindel a subtle look and they gave an equally discreet nod. They would be meeting the two in the Queen's chambers later that day, where they would be afforded the most privacy.

Kenshi, Ermac and Ryu would all be sharing one room, and Sub-Zero didn't miss the dispassionate look Liu Kang sent the group as they were led off.

As always, Sub-Zero would be sharing the room with Scorpion. She was not particularly surprised when he rushed away as soon as he found their bedroom. Sighing, she hoped the ninja would actually stop running for a moment and actually speak with her.

She left her room after unpacking her belongings, seeking the solace that the royal gardens afforded. The palace had an expansive garden maze in addition to the greenery they had passed at the entrance, and it was there that Sub-Zero usually spent her days when she was visiting the monarchs. As she expertly wove herself across the maze, she heard a low humming. Rounding the corner, she spotted the majestic fountain which she frequented. On the edge, a figure clad in black and gold tunics was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed.

Taven looked different, perhaps it was his elevated status to godhood. The god looked even younger than she had last seen him; although perhaps, all of them had grown a little younger as soon as the threat of Armageddon had subsided.

Sub-Zero hesitated for a moment before sitting across him, mimicking his pose and breathing deeply. Meditation never came as easily to her as it did before. Her mind was constantly plagued by various problems and stray thoughts—Ryu, Scorpion, Raiden, the Lin Kuei, Bi-Han, Quan Chi, Liu Kang...

Unable to truly clear her mind, Sub-Zero gave up and started playing with the water in the fountain. She felt the flow of the liquid and with nary a flick of her wrist, expertly froze it as it spurted upwards from the spout. After a breath she released her hold on the water, letting it flow down. She continued the exercise as she waited for Taven to finish. It didn't take much effort for her to freeze and unfreeze water, so she let out a small noise of surprise as the water continued flowing when she tried to freeze it.

She stared at the flowing water for a moment. Once again, her powers had failed. Sub-Zero gritted her teeth and attempted to freeze the water again, this time succeeding. She conjure a particularly large ice shard and hauled it at the frozen water, watching in satisfaction as it shattered.

"What ever did that fountain do to you to merit such anger?"

Taven's voice surprised her. She'd forgotten he was there, the noise she made must have snapped him out of his meditation.

"Lord Taven, forgive the intrusion," Sub-Zero said politely and the god chuckled at her formality.

"Grandmaster Sub-Zero, I believe we have crossed the line of formalities ages ago." he greeted her with a charming smile. "I've asked you a great any times to call me Taven."

Sub-Zero gave him a smile in return. "Only if you drop the Grandmaster."

"Very well, _Sub-Zero,_" he emphasized her name. "What is it that troubles you?"

She raised an eyebrow at his words. "Troubles?"

It was Taven's turn to lift his brow. "Indeed, unless you _do_ have something against this masterpiece," he gestured to the fountain. "Then I shall ask you to maintain your distance, for I am very fond of it." he said with a wry smile.

Sub-Zero grinned inwardly at Taven's idea of informal communication between friends. He sounded teasing, but his words were so refined that it sounded doubly amusing. It wasn't difficult to believe that he'd lived in a different time.

"Perhaps you are an avid herbalist?" he continued. "Should I leave to you to your poignant perusal of these flowers?"

Sub-Zero threw her head back and laughed. Taven was always seen as a serious fellow, but when he let his guard down, he teased quite a lot.

"Well?" Taven looked at her expectantly. "Are you indeed an uncultured barbarian that has no appreciation of the fine arts, or are you a great and respected alchemist? Or perhaps it is something else?"

Sub-Zero quickly sobered. "There are many things that plague my mind."

"Not just the problem with your apprentice, then?"

Sub-Zero rubber her forehead in exasperation. "It is at the forefront of my mind..."

"But it is not only that?" he finished for her.

"...No, not only that." she finally admitted. She debated lying to the god but decided against it. Taven had become a sort of friend to her in the past few months when they'd run into each other in this very spot. It took a while before either of them actually spoke to each other.

Taven believed himself alone in a universe that had changed drastically in a span of a night, and Sub-Zero was not one to bare her heart out to random people. Eventually, when they would find each other at the same spot every night, they ended up speaking about a wide range of topics that eventually turned personal after some time. Nothing of what either of them talked about were ever uttered outside that garden, a fact that Sub-Zero was ever grateful for.

As of now, only two people knew that her powers had failed her: Alexander and herself. Even Scorpion hadn't been privy to that information, but only because they hadn't exactly spoken to each other yet. Sub-Zero wasn't sure she wanted to add more people to that list.

Taven took her hand and spoke gently. "Remember that I am not here to judge you, I am here to listen to you. But if you would prefer not to, then we can speak about other matters."

In many ways, Taven was to Sub-Zero as what Raiden was to Scorpion: a confidant. A god who could provide them comfort and guidance. A friend who would always be there to listen to what you had to say.

At those words, Sub-Zero caved and spilled everything that had been frustrating her for some time. Attempted assassinations, Bi-Han's mysterious reappearance, Ryu's possesion...

"And to top it all of—," she faltered.

"What is it?" Taven asked, concern etching his features.

"There is something wrong with me." she spoke quietly.

"When you say 'wrong with you'...?"

Sub-Zero sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Recently, my powers have begun to...fail me."

Taven's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "When did this first occur?"

Sub-Zero sighed. "Fairly recently. I was fighting in a snap tournament to defend my position as Grandmaster when it happened. I consulted with our resident healer, but apparently, there is nothing wrong with me."

"That is curious," Taven stroked his beard. "Perhaps it is the stress? You have been under quite a lot of pressure in the past few months."

"I've gone through worse before and it's never happened."

Sub-Zero observed Taven as he continued mulling over her situation. After a few moments his expression turned to horror, but immediately tried to mask it.

"What is it?" she asked in worry.

The god studied her face for a moment before shaking his head. "I do not wish for you to worry unnecessarily."

"If you have even the smallest idea of what is happening to me..." she trailed off as Taven continued to shake his head.

"I will tell you when I am certain of it." he said with finality, and Sub-Zero just raised her hands in acceptance.

"I will be asking my father if he has heard of such a phenomenon. Hopefully, he does not give me any more of his cryptic nonsense." he said in distaste. Although Taven loved his parents a lot, he had told her he could not, nor did he think he ever would forgive his parents for what they did to him. True, it was Daegon's plan to 'kill' their parents, but it was Argus and Delilah's decision to let Taven believe them dead.

Sub-Zero stayed silent until the god collected himself. Taven took a deep breath and the anger melted from his face, leaving only a calm expression. He gave Sub-Zero a small smile and stood up.

"I shall inform you of it as soon as I can. For now I believe we are needed elsewhere." He gestured to the sun which had already risen. Taven offered her a hand to help her up, which Sub-Zero took out of courtesy. They dusted themselves off and headed towards Sindel's chambers together.

The guards at the Queen's doors gave Sub-Zero a suspicious look, but upon seeing who she was with, they hastily apologized and kept on bowing until Sub-Zero shut the door on their faces.

As they entered the room further, Sub-Zero could see a long rectangular table where the four others were seated.

"Welcome," Sindel greeted when they approached.

They were in what Sub-Zero could best describe as the Queen's salon, the place in her room where she usually entertained guests.

"Queen Sindel," Sub-Zero nodded. "I thank you for agreeing to help us."

"It is no problem young Grandmaster." she smiled at her. "Have a seat, Ermac was just explaining the situation in more detail."

Sub-Zero nodded and motioned for Ermac to continue.

"As I was examining him, I noticed a foreign entity that had latched onto his mind."

"Hostile?" Kitana leaned forward, looking concerned. She'd forgone her usual ridiculously skimpy attire and blue veil, and donned an elegant, layered robe.

"The first one was dormant, but the second..."

"There was more than one?" Taven asked in alarm. At Ermac's grim nod, he slumped back in his chair. "This is very troublesome."

"Indeed, but this first one, I had removed with some ease. It is the second that becomes more complicated." Ermac ruffled in his pockets and procured the pendant. "Does this look familiar?" he tossed it to the middle of the table.

Kitana and Sindel visibly recoiled at the sight of it, while Taven stared at it in awe.

"Is that...a Dragon pendant?" he asked.

"A dangerous one at that," Sindel said in distaste.

"A will-bender," Kitana stared at it as if it were about to grow into a dragon and decimate them all. "I never thought I'd be able to see one outside the sketches in books. That artifact shouldn't be handled so carelessly!"

Kenshi raise his hands in a placating gesture. "Calm down, Kitana. We have already examined the pendant have concluded that—,"

"All its residual energy has been spent." Taven muttered. Looking back at him, Sub-Zero found that the god had grabbed the pendant from the table and was examining it closely. He traced his finger of the marks on the sides.

"Beast of fire and ice, submit." he murmured.

"You can read it?" Sub-Zero asked in surprise.

Taven gave her a brief smile. "The only companion I had apart from Daegon had been Orin. He taught me many things mother and father never could...or would." A brief look of sadness flitted across his face but quickly disappeared. "This pendant, although similar in appearance, is not the same as the one used to enslave humans."

Ermac looked disappointed at his theory being wrong. "So it isn't a mind control device?"

"Oh it is. Just not for humans."

Sub-Zero furrowed her brow in confusion. "If it isn't for humans, then how is it that Hanzo was affected?"

"There are minds stronger than humans." Kenshi said quietly.

Sub-Zero's eyes widened at the implication. "You mean—?"

Taven gave a grim nod. "This was the kind used on their own kin."

The Lin Kuei grandmaster stared at him, speechless.

"So I wasn't totally wrong." Ermac looked slightly cheered by that fact and Sub-Zero wanted to hit him. There was absolutely nothing good about the situation. In fact, the more they figured out about it, the worse it became.

"Theoretically," Sindel said contemplatively. "A Wyrmbender could only work on the kind of dragon specifically made for it. In this instance, 'the beast of fire and ice'."

"Well, _theoretically_," Ermac emphasized. "To my knowledge, it has never been tested on humans."

"Yes, well, apparently we can't work on textbook knowledge here." Kenshi piped in.

Fire and ice...What if...?

"Could it be," Sub-Zero said hesitantly. "Could it be because Hanzo is someone with the power to wield both fire _and_ ice?"

It was so far-fetched, but it was currently the only thing Sub-Zero could think of. Whoever slipped the pendant to Ryu had to know he had the ability to control both fire and ice, although he had already suppressed his pyro-abilities since fully joining the Lin Kuei.

"I am unsure; it seems ludicrous." Taven said while stroking his beard contemplatively.

"It's possible," Ermac surmised. "They did say that magic was given to the first humans by dragonkind. His abilities could be the ones that connected him to the magic in the pendant, causing it to affect him."

Silence greeted Ermac's theory. When he said it that way, it seemed irrefutible.

"Well," Kitana leaned back. "So far that's the only thing we have to work on. Maybe we can do further research on the topic? We have an expansive archive; perhaps there is something there that explains Hanzo's situation."

"I agree, but what If we don't find anything?" Sindel said. "We have to be prepared to perform the cleansing ritual. I believe this is why you've asked for our help?"

"Yes Queen Sindel, we—," Ermac was cut off by Taven's gasp.

"Absolutely not! That ritual is often fatal! At the very least, he'll be suffering from the side effects: blindness, loss of hearing, paralysis, emotional instability, memory loss—," Taven said hotly.

Ermac looked taken aback. "Why are you surprised at this? We have told you he has been possessed by a Will-bender. It is his only option; his best chance—," Sub-Zero's head pounded at the amount of information she learned that morning, and Taven and Ermac's argument was not helping at all.

"At what? His odds of survival are very low, if you believe that I will participate in such barbarism, you had better—,"

Deciding what to do was one of the most difficult things to do. Agreeing to put him through the ritual could very well be the same as signing his death warrant. But if she did nothing, would that be the same thing?

"Barbarism? This is his only option! You, of all people know that! You learned these things from a _dragon—_!"

"ENOUGH!" Sub-Zero bellowed, causing both parties to stop and gape at her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "All this shouting is making my head ache."

"Lord Taven," Ermac spoke in a more neutral tone. "As much as it aggrieves you to assist in this ritual, you have to understand, Sub-Zero asked for your help specifically Not Raiden, not Fujin, but you."

Taven set his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"In the end, it will be Grandmaster Sub-Zero's decision," Sindel said gently. "But we wish to know if you will help us—help her if she decides to go through with it."

Sub-Zero closed her eyes in despair. Deciding Ryu's fate was difficult enough without Taven deciding he wanted no part in it. She hoped he would help; she did not want to be forced to ask Raiden for aid.

When she opened her eye, she saw Taven glancing her way. Something in her eyes must have moved him because he sighed and dropped his arms.

"I do not approve of this." he said, eyeing those around him critically. "However, I am here to lend support to my comrade, and I shall do what I can to help." he gave Sub-Zero a small encouraging smile and she could all but weep from relief. She settled for giving him a small smile and nod.

"Thank you," she said with barely suppressed emotion.

"We must move quickly, have you decided which course of action to take?" Kenshi asked.

"The whole point of going to Edenia and setting up this meeting was to help my apprentice." she said. "If there is a chance this malignant entity can be removed from Hanzo's mind, then I am taking it."she replied firmly, sealing Ryu's fate.

Sindel stood. "Then it is settled, Lord Taven and I shall start familiarizing ourselves with the entity's aura and power." she looked to Taven for approval, and when he nodded, she continued. "We will be examining your boy; acclimatizing ourselves with the foreign entity will help decrease the chances of us accidentally removing a part of the boy instead of the dark magic."

Kitana nodded. "And Ermac and I will be working on the potions that will prepare young Hanzo for the ritual."

"Thank you, all of you." she said, trying to convey with her eyes what she couldn't with words. Her friends around her gave her kind, encouraging smiles.

"Happy to help, my dear." Sindel said fondly.

Sub-Zero took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, anxious about the whole thing, but decided none of them needed hysterics right now. She even contemplated telling them about Liu Kang's odd behavior, but really, Kitana couldn't afford to be distracted right now; not when she would be mixing an incredibly volatile potion.

"We can go hit the archives and do some more research with books. That's really all we can do right now." Kenshi smiled at her.

She nodded at him. "Yes, let's."

Just as the two were about to head out, Taven reached out and grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. At her quizzical glance he said, "Forgive me, I should not have reacted that way when Ermac revealed his plot. It is not barbarism per se, I am merely uncomfortable with the ritual. "

"It is no problem, Taven. It's better that I know what I'm getting myself into."

"That is true." he rubbed his neck guiltily. "But I could have broken the news far more gently."

"_That _is true," Sub-Zero gave him a weak smile. "But hey, what do you know, I apparently _am _a barbarian with no appreciation for the fine art."

Taven grinned at her weak joke and shoved her arm, before drawing her into a loose hug and patting her head affectionately. "I will not give you empty promises and tell you that your apprentice will be fine, but know that I will always be here to lend you a hand, whatever need you have of me."

At his words, some of Sub-Zero's tension abated. "Thank you, Taven," she said gratefully. It was a wonderful thing to have him on her side; it was reassuring to know he was allowing himself to be her safety net.

As the god took his leave, Sub-Zero felt her initial relief fade. Her anxiety grew as she thought of the things to come in the next few days. Optimism would not help her in this situation, she needed to keep herself anchored on reality. And that reality was that Ryu could very well die.

Her eyes narrowed. Her apprentice was going to _die_ because of this. The pit of dread in her stomach slowly burned, white and hot, melting away her anxiety, and leaving only rage and determination. Whoever was possessing Ryu, whatever his motives were, they would not matter. His fate was already sealed.

Sub-Zero had once sworn she would never prolong anyone's death for her enjoyment.

But for him, she would make an exception.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you miss me? Hah, prolly not much. Anyway, I'd like to stress here that there is absolutely NO ROMANCE between Taven and Sub-Zero. They are sweet in a way that friends are, so don't get any funny ideas.**

**As usual, like it or hate it, leave a review!**


	10. Chapter IX: And So It Begins

**CHAPTER IX: AND SO IT BEGINS**

Sub-Zero rubbed her tired eyes as she pushed away the book she was skimming. As she predicted, it didn't contain any information about the wyrmbender being used on a human. They had been at it for a while. It was already late afternoon, as she could tell from the light cascading through the window above her, and she and Kenshi had been combing through the archives since morning.

She twisted in her seat and spied Kenshi walking between shelves, tracing the titles on the books' spines using his finger. He looked over at her as he sensed her gaze, and gave her a tired smile.

"Find anything useful?" she asked him hopefully.

"Not really," the swordsman sighed. As he reached the end of the bookshelf, he shook his head and made his way towards her. He plopped on the seat beside hers and covered his eyes with one hand. She had noticed him repeating the gesture every time he was under direct sunlight.

"Are you all right?" Sub-Zero asked him worriedly as he visibly recoiled from her.

"Do you have to shout?" he said softly.

Sub-Zero furrowed her brow. "Shout? Kenshi," she lowered her voice as he kept on cringing. "I'm not shouting.

He peeked at her from behind his fingers. "I guess you aren't." he rubbed his eyes and reached for his blindfold.

There was a moment of silence before Sub-Zero spoke. "You drunk?" she asked bluntly.

Kenshi almost fell out of his seat in surprise. "What? Of course not! I was with you the whole time."

"So what is it then?"

"What's what?"

"Are you going to explain why I suddenly have to _whisper_ in your presence?"

Kenshi stubbornly remained silent.

Well, two could play that game. Sub-Zero patiently waited for his explanation as he slowly drew the cloth over his eyes. Kenshi adjusted it various times, looking for a way to delay the confrontation.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope."

He sighed and dropped his hands to the side. "How do I explain this without seeming like an ungrateful swine?" he was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "I've already told you before that it's been difficult for me to get used to seeing again after years of being blind. I'd always thought that if my eyesight returned, all my other senses would become duller, that everything would balance out. When it didn't happen at once, I gave it some time. I realize now that it never _is_ going to normalize." he hooked one hand under his chin and frowned. "While my eyesight is getting better, all my other senses are continually getting stronger as well. My hearing is bordering on supersonic. I've also started to sense aurae more easily. I've asked Ermac about it. He didn't know the cause, but he said something similar has been happening to him."

Sub-Zero frowned. There was also something wrong with Ermac?

"While he could access the memories of the souls in him, he said they were starting to whisper to him, filling his mind with so much knowledge, it was maddening. And he didn't know how to stop it."

"I thought he said he could control it?" The pit of dread in Sub-Zero's stomach grew. She couldn't use her powers, Liu Kang was turning into a sociopath, Kenshi was overwhelmed by his hypersenses and Ermace was being driven mad with the knowledge continuously being fed to him. There were too many of them for it to be a coincidence. How were all of these connected?

"That's what he thought as well. Unfortunately, despite the numerous mental blocks he places in his mind, they always seem to find a way in. Both of us also came with you hoping we could get answers from Kitana or Sindel, but neither of them knew anything about it."

Sub-Zero licked her dry lips, wondering if she should tell Kenshi about her and Liu Kang's problems. IN the end, she ended up speaking only about Liu.

Kenshi looked absolutely stricken as Sub-Zero relayed the story to him.

"But why? Why would he think that?" He muttered. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Glad I'm not the only one who finds his newfound viciousness strange," Sub-Zero leaned back in her seat. "But in light of recent events, I've developed a theory."

"In light of recent events…you think he's also being possessed?"

Sub-Zero thought back to their conversation. While he didn't seem like his usual self, Liu Kang didn't show any other telltale signs of possession.

"I'm not sure possess is the right term," she said. "More like somebody's been manipulating his mind and memories."

Kenshi hummed thoughtfully. "Whom have you told apart from me?"

"Taven. I thought about bringing it up to Kitana and Sindel, but I didn't want them to get distracted."

"Good call," Kenshi nodded in approval. "If it's all right with you, I'll tell Ermac. Maybe he can shed more light on this matter."

"All right." As of now, Sub-Zero saw no need to subdue the monk, but she would be extremely cautious around him.

"Lord Taven is approaching," Kenshi announced as he procured something from his pockets that Sub-Zero later realized were earplugs.

"Does that help?" Sub-Zero asked.

"I don't usually need them, since the superhearing comes and goes, but today seems to be a special day," he said sarcastically as he plugged his ears.

The door to the archives creaked open and Sub-Zero craned her head to check who it was. True to Kenshi's senses, it was Taven who entered, looking rather concerned.

"Taven," she greeted. "What happened?"

"Worry not, Grandmaster. No ill has befallen your apprentice," he scowled. "At the very least, nothing that has not already been discussed. I am merely here to inform you that he will be administered with the first dose of mind strengthening potion in a few moments."

Sub-Zero stood up at once at the mention of the potion. "I want to be there." There was absolutely no way she was going to miss it. Apart from that, she wanted Ryu to feel that he wasn't alone in this, that she was doing everything she could for him.

"Let's go there, then," Kenshi rose from his seat as well.

The trio exited the archives and made their way to Ryu's room.

"About Liu Kang," Taven said. "I encountered him this morning, but he seemed to be acting quite normally. Perhaps he has grievances with you that you are not aware of?"

"I don't know," Sub-Zero shook her head. "Could something have happened to him when he and Scorpion were in Earthrealm?" To her, it was the only logical conclusion. Something _must _have happened to them when they were there. Before their excursion, Liu Kang was still _Liu Kang._

"There's only one person who can answer that for you," Kenshi said. "Have you told him about Hanzo's predicament?"

"If he stopped hiding from me, then maybe I could have," she grumbled.

"He still won't talk to you?"

Sub-Zero shook her head.

"If I ever _see_ him, I'll send him your way," Kenshi grinned at her cheekily.

"Ahhh, blind jokes, they never get old," she drawled. "Except unless of course, the person gets his sight back."

"I forget sometimes," Kenshi laughed, but quickly sobered as they reached Ryu's room. The swordsman opened the door and the three stepped inside.

"Hey, Grandmaster," Ryu said as they entered. The boy was seated on his bed, but his hands were tied behind his back, and his feet were strapped to the bed.

It pained Sub-Zero to see the boy in such a state. It would have been stupid to ask him how he was or if he was all right.

"Nervous?" she asked instead as she settled on a chair by his bed.

Ryu shrugged, or at least tried to; his restraints prevented him from moving around much.

"I'm just drinking a potion, no biggie," he said in an attempt at nonchalance, but he was taking a lot of calming breaths. Ermac had probably been very thorough when he discussed the side effects of the whole ordeal.

Sub-Zero leaned forward and said in a low voice. "Are you afraid?"

"W-What? Of course not," Ryu scoffed, trying to hide how his voice shook. Sub-Zero looked down briefly before drawing closer and hugging the boy. When she pulled back, he had a look of absolute surprise on his face. Perhaps Sub-Zero should have been more affectionate towards him; the ridiculous little crush he had had on her made her somewhat hesitant to even show the slightest bit of affection towards him. 'They had time', she'd said…well where was their time now?

"Well, I am," she admitted and ducked her head as her apprentice met her eyes with a look of shock. "After Frost, I never actually thought I would ever take in another apprentice." She met his gaze. "I had many fears. I feared that maybe the next one would be just like her, or that I wouldn't be a good enough Master, or that I would get—" her voice caught and she tried to mask in by clearing her throat. "I've always been afraid that I would get him killed."

Ryu's eyes softened at her words. "Grandmaster…"

She smiled wanly at the boy. "I am afraid of what this ordeal will do to you, what it will do to both of us. Ermac has probably already gone through the details of this ritual's side effects, so you already know what's at stake." She gripped his arm and pulled him into a fierce embrace. "Whatever happens, just promise me one thing."

"What?" his voice was thick with tears.

She drew back and gazed at him. "Promise me you'll fight until the end. Promise me you won't just give in because it's easier. Promise me you'll survive."

Ryu looked back at her with determination. "I promise I'll fight,"

"If you start to remember anything, and I mean _anything_ about whoever gave you that necklace, tell me at once."

Ryu looked away for a brief moment before nodding. "Of course."

With a sharp nod, Sub-Zero stood up and motioned for Ermac and Kenshi to begin administering the potion. It had been agreed upon that Kenshi would be channeling some of his power into Ryu, helping him sort out his memories while Ermac helped him drink the potion.

As soon as Ryu swallowed the potion, his eyes immediately rolled back and he promptly fainted.

"It's normal, don't worry," Ermac quickly reassured her as she started to glare daggers at him.

"His mind was assaulted with a lot of memories he probably only had the vaguest recollection of," Kenshi said from where he was seated on Ryu's bed. The boy's head was on his lap, and he was massaging the boy's temples.

"He likely won't be awake until tomorrow, when his mind has adjusted to the potion," Ermac said.

Sub-Zero looked at her apprentice in worry. Immediately after waking up, they would be giving him the second dose, and on that same day, the third.

"Nothing much to do but leave him to sleep," Kenshi spoke as he slid from the bed.

"I shall stay and watch him," Taven spoke, startling Sub-Zero. She had forgotten he was even in the room.

"Don't worry about it, Taven," she shook her head. "He's my responsibility—"

"And confining yourself within the four corners of this chamber will only serve to heighten your anxiety," the god said authoritatively. "Now, you and your young swordsman friend ("Young?" Kenshi asked in amusement) will go outside and immerse yourselves in the festivities."

Sub-Zero stared at Taven for a moment before cracking a smile. "Was that an order?"

"Ha! It most definitely was," he grinned back.

"All right," Sub-Zero laughed tiredly. "You win this round. Come on, Kenshi." As they were leaving, she paused by the doorframe and looked back at Taven seriously. "If he so much as blinks, please come and get me."

"Seriously?" Ermac asked in surprise.

Sub-Zero gazed at the red-clad man a moment longer to let him know she was, in fact, incredibly serious.

Taven nodded soberly. "Of course,"

Then, with a sharp nod, both she and Kenshi swept out of the room and went to join the celebrations.

If they thought Edenia was amazing the morning they arrived, it was even more breathtaking that evening. The locals had slung wires and ropes between tents, and hung colorful lanterns made of paper, painted bottles and, occasionally, fruit. There was a group of bards and performers playing an upbeat song on the makeshift stage, creating a lively atmosphere in the area.

Instead of moping around, as how Kenshi described her current disposition, Sub-Zero tried to enjoy herself. Ryu's wellbeing was still at the forefront of her mind, but she'd managed to push it back enough to appreciate the festival.

All around them, Edenians were selling all manners of things that amused both her and Kenshi: a potion that _guaranteed_ you would never again be attacked by wild beasts at night (did that mean they could be attacked in the morning?), a poor imitation of Shao Kahn's helmet (since when did Shao Kahn's helmet have tusks?), and their favorite, a particularly ugly carpet supposedly made out of Princess Kitana's hair.

"I wonder what Kitana said about that," Sub-Zero grinned as they weaved through the stalls.

"If I were her, I would have been insulted. I mean, did you see the quality they used for that carpet? And then they _dared _to compare it to her hair? The nerve!"

The two shared a laugh that was cut short as they heard a familiar angry growl coming from the inside of the tent they had just passed. The two shared a look and when they backtracked to the tent, a figure emerged, breathing heavily and looking as if he wanted to kill something.

Sub-Zero stood there, stunned and Scorpion looked equally taken aback at her presence. But his surprise was mixed with something else: relief.

"Scorpion?" she asked tentatively. The man snapped out of his reverie and scowled at her, before storming away and disappearing into the crowd.

"What happened to him?" Kenshi asked.

"Welcome," an ancient voice said from behind them. As they whirled around, they found an old woman, leaning on her cane and peering up at them. "Well, don't just stand there, come in." she added when the two of them continued to stare at her. The woman turned and shuffled into her tent.

After sharing a look with much eyebrow-raising, Kenshi and Sub-Zero followed suit.

Inside, the air was heavy with the scent of incense, and the smoke rising from the lit sticks threw Kenshi into a coughing fit. The old woman had settled onto a plush chair behind a small round table where a bunch of cards were strewn across. She gathered all of them into her hands and shuffled them.

"I think she's a fortune teller," Kenshi rasped, he obviously had a difficult time breathing.

"You think?" Sub-Zero replied sarcastically. Although she often encountered magic in her life, Sub-Zero thought people who could tell the future were mostly cons. Shujinko was the only one she had encountered that had _actual_ premonitions, but even his were vague at best. The gods had visions too, but that was an altogether different story. Telling the future of a certain person was not possible, or so she had convinced herself.

"Have a seat," the old woman gestured to the chair across her.

"The scent is too much for my nose," he hissed to her. "I'll wait for you outside." And before she could say anything, he had already exited the tent.

"Have a seat," she repeated as Sub-Zero continued to stand in silence.

Sub-Zero mentally sighed. _I'm already here, I may as well go with it, _she thought as she took the proffered seat.

The old woman continued to shuffle while eyeing her curiously.

"You are not Edenian?"

"No, I'm a visitor."

"Ahhh, I see," she said. "Have you ever been read?"

"I'm sorry?" Sub-Zero asked in confusion. "Read?"

"Read. Has your life, your future—have _you_ been read?"

"No?" she answered cautiously.

"Ahhh, first time. Always the hardest," the old woman remarked. She bent down and retrieved what seemed to be a crystal ball.

_How cliché. _

The woman wiped it clean of dust and set it on the table. She took the shuffled cards and spread them across the table in front of the crystal ball.

"It is simple, you get three cards that call to you, and I read them for you," she said.

Sub-Zero tried her best not to look too skeptical, but the woman took one look at her expression and let out a raspy laugh.

"Non-believers usually have the hardest time," she commented. "Just run your hand on top of the cards, and you will know when they call to you."

"Of course," Sub-Zero said, blocking out as much sarcasm she could from her tone. She extended a hand and ran her hand quickly on top of the cards.

The old woman shook her head. "Again, but slower."

Sub-Zero grumbled in her mind and repeated the gesture, but much more slowly. To her surprise, as she passed her hand over the cards, she felt something touch her palms. She felt the sensation two more times. As she reached the end of the deck, she looked at her palms; three cards were now stuck to it.

The old woman reached over, took the cards from her hand and placed them one by one on the table.

"Oh, oh my," she commented as she placed the first one. To Sub-Zero's confusion, there was absolutely nothing written or drawn on the card; it was plain black. The other two cards were the same, and Sub-Zero stared at the old woman impatiently.

"May we proceed?" she asked, when the woman wouldn't stop muttering to herself.

"Yes, yes of course," the old woman grabbed the first card and flipped it once, then twice, and the blank slate turned into a painting of a young boy training in the snow.

"Your past," she pointed to the card. "A young boy, eager to learn, eager to join, but disillusioned rather quickly. There is much suffering; no mother, distant father."

Sub-Zero almost rolled her eyes at the typical motherhood statements from the woman. This was the past of some generic warrior. That was until she went into details, then Sub-Zero's blood turned to ice.

"You were the son of snow, trained to be one of the finest assassins in your clan. Tundra, you were called, because of your abilities to wield ice. You had a difficult relationship with your brother, who was killed by a man he had killed once," she gave Sub-Zero a searching look. "Am I correct so far?"

Sub-Zero sat in silence, unable to say anything. How had she known that?

The old woman took her silence as a gesture to continue. She flipped the next card twice, and it revealed a silhouette of a woman, with red crystals (or was that ice?) creeping out from her heart onto her limbs.

"The present," she said. "You hold the life of someone important to you, in your hands. Every decision you make continues to affect his life. But while it is your main concern, there are other pressing problems. There is a sickness in your body you cannot understand, and everyone around you seems to be experiencing similar symptoms. Your brother has reentered your life, and you cannot reconcile his past with his present self. His killer is important to you, but you constantly wonder if you are important to him as well. There are many things plaguing your life today. If you are not able to get to the root of the problem, it will continue to spread, like a disease."

By now, Sub-Zero's face had probably turned white as sheet. It was not possible, how could she have known all these things? The life of someone important to her possibly meant Ryu? The sickness in her body…did that pertain to her inability to use her powers at some instances?

"The future," the old woman continued in her ominous voice. As she flipped the card, Sub-Zero was surprised to see that it did not change.

"What does that mean?" Sub-Zero asked as the woman stared at the card, wide-eyed.

"Nothingness," she replied hesitantly. "Depending on the decisions you make, if the disease is not cured, everything as you know it will spiral into nothingness."

Sub-Zero inhaled sharply at this news. She tried to convince herself that this old woman was a fluke. However, unlike any other fortune teller, she was strangely straightforward and certainly not vague with her information.

The old woman collected all the cards, gave them to Sub-Zero and gestured for her to raise it to her eye level.

"A glimpse," she spoke, and immediately Sub-Zero saw flames erupt at either side of her. She tried to move away, but she couldn't. The world was burning around her, and somewhere nearby, something roared. It was terrifying in its strength and enormity, as if that roar was a harbinger of the utter destruction that would soon follow. She could see a woman—was that her?—running into the fire. Scorpion was standing there looking at the running woman with his brow furrowed in confusion. Her doppelganger took a look back and gave Scorpion a sad smile before disappearing into the flames.

It ended so abruptly that Sub-Zero dropped the cards she was holding and stood up, trying hard to control her breathing. The old woman peered up at her with sadness and pity.

"Who are you?" Sub-Zero asked the woman. She was angry—angry that this woman presumed to know everything about her, angry that the old coot had shown her something that chilled her to her very bone, angry that she had allowed herself to be "read" in the first place.

"I am no one, my child," she said sadly. "Just someone born with this curse." The old woman turned away from her. "I am weary; please see yourself out."

Sub-Zero stared at the woman for a long time before turning and storming out of the tent. She was probably halfway back to the castle when someone grabbed her arm. Acting on pure instinct, she lashed out; thankfully, Kenshi had expected this and dodged the ice she sent his way.

"Kenshi!" she exclaimed. "Forgive me, I didn't notice it was you."

"I realized that," he said. "What happened? Did she do anything to you?"

Sub-Zero remained silent. The woman had said and shown her many things that disturbed her. "It's not something I would like to talk about right now." She said instead.

Kenshi looked at her in worry before dropping the topic. "Then let's get you to your room so you can go sleep."

The walk back to her room was spent in silence. Kenshi was wise enough not to pry when Sub-Zero was obviously upset, and Sub-Zero needed time to think about the things she had seen.

"Are you going to be all right?" Kenshi asked as soon as they reached the door to her room.

Sub-Zero gave Kenshi a nod. "Of course. Good night, Kenshi."

"Good night," the swordsman replied, and Sub-Zero opened the door to her room and entered. As she closed the door, she sighed heavily and leaned her forehead on the door. She tensed when she sensed a person coming up behind her, and didn't relax when she realized that that person was Scorpion.

His footsteps stopped right behind her and she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. Still, she didn't want to turn around and face him. He however, did something that utterly surprised her.

He was hesitant, but he placed his hands on her waist and slowly slid them across her stomach to pull her into a tentative hug. They remained in that position for some time, until Sub-Zero decided it was time to face him.

The room was dark, and Sub-Zero could only make out Scorpion's face in the moonlight. He looked tired, determined and worried. All traces of anger and bitterness were absent from his face, and Sub-Zero was anxious that telling him about Ryu would bring them all back.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Sub-Zero said.

Scorpion shifted uncomfortably. "I needed time to think," he said instead of answering her statement.

"About Bi-Han?"

Immediately, Scorpion stiffened and Sub-Zero felt guilty for mentioning her brother's name. Scorpion took a deep breath. "Yes," he said through gritted teeth. "When I learned he was there…" he trailed off.

"Scorpion, I know you wanted him dead. Why did you spare his life?" She needed to know. It was the one thing that didn't add up.

Scorpion looked away, anger unsurprisingly reflecting in his eyes. "I've always wanted him dead. I hate him. I _despise _him to my very core. In fact, the only other person I want to kill more than him would be Quan Chi. But," his tone softened as he looked at her. "I had previously spoken with Raiden, about my redemption and path to light, about turning away from the specter I once was.

"I also remembered how much he meant to you," he said, and scowled in embarrassment. "And no matter how much I hated him, no matter how much I wanted to kill him, I would never feel _happy_ knowing that I would have caused you that kind of pain."

Sub-Zero's eyes were watery by the end of his explanation and discreetly wiped it with her hand. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Well, I didn't do it all for you," he grumbled. "If you had been listening, you'd have heard it was for _my _redemption."

Sub-Zero smiled at Scorpion's embarrassment. "I'd never dream of thinking you did it all for me. Why, the audacity…"

"You're making fun of me," Scorpion growled.

"I'd never," she replied cheekily, but immediately sobered as she remembered what she needed to talk to him about. "There's something I need to tell you."

Scorpion narrowed his eyes at the solemnity of her tone. "This is about Ryu?"

So he already knew something was going on. "How'd you know?"

"I am not an idiot. When you decided to up and leave for Edenia earlier than planned, towing that blind fool and glowing green menace, I already knew something was wrong."

"I…" she faltered. "I don't know how to explain this."

"I know that he needs to undergo some kind of ritual," at Sub-Zero's surprised look, he added, "I may have…overheard Sindel and Taven speaking about it."

"You _spied_ on them?" she asked incredulously.

"I was not _spying_!" he answered defensively. "I was just…curious. Why does he need to undergo a ritual and why was _I _not informed of it?"

"Well maybe I could have told you if you didn't disappear every time I needed to talk to you!"

"Whatever," he muttered angrily, unable to think of a comeback.

Sub-Zero took a deep breath to reign in her anger. "Do you want to know or not?"

He replied with a glare then, when Sub-Zero continued to give him a severe look, nodded tightly.

And so Sub-Zero told him everything, from the first moment she noticed that something was wrong with Ryu, and being attacked by the boy, to consulting with Ermac and Kenshi, and deciding on proceeding with the ritual.

"So this ritual will kill him?" Scorpion asked in barely concealed rage.

"It was the only option—"

"And you decided to go through this why?"

"If I had any other choice, I would have gone with it. As it is, it's his only chance." She replied hotly, pushing Scorpion away from her. "Or would you have preferred to just let him be a puppet forever?" Did he think she didn't analyze the situation?

"I should have been included in this decision! I'm his brother!"

"A brother who has been absent for more than half his life!"

"That was never my choice!" Scorpion roared. His face was inches from her face and she could see his features contorted with rage. "In case you have forgotten, I was _dead_! And whose fault was that? Your _brother's_! Whose life _I_ _spared_ a few days ago!"

Scorpion turned away from her and punched the wall.

Sub-Zero took a deep breath to calm herself. "I apologize," she said after a while. "I was out of line."

"Damn right, you were," he muttered angrily. He was looking down and fiddling with his gauntlets. He was clearly agitated; after all, his brother could _die_. If Sub-Zero thought it hurt her to think about losing her apprentice, she could just imagine how much worse Scorpion felt.

All the anger and self-righteousness seeped out of Sub-Zero, leaving her tired and defeated. She took a step forward, and like Scorpion a few moments ago, she wrapped her arms around him.

It was a while before Scorpion relaxed into the hug.

"I want to be there," he spoke after some time. "I want to be there during the ritual."

"They've already started with the potions. They're giving him the final doses tomorrow. The ritual starts as soon as he wakes up again."

Scorpion turned around slowly. He looped one arm around her and used his other hand to brush Sub-Zero's hair out of her eyes. The look in his eyes softened as they continued to gaze at each other. Scorpion then leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"I am sorry," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked in surprise. Scorpion? Apologizing?

"You heard what I said and I am not repeating it," he replied grumpily. "You look really tired."

"A lot of things have been going on lately," she admitted.

They were silent for a few more moments before Scorpion broke the hug. "I am tired as well," heart-to-heart conversations were difficult for him, Sub-Zero knew that. But he had already looked weary before that. Could he have seen what she saw in that old woman's tent?

As they climbed into bed, Sub-Zero was drawn into Scorpion's arms once more, and held her tightly, as if he were afraid she'd disappear.

"Hanzo," she said.

"Hmmm?"

"What did you see in that old woman's tent?"

Scorpion tensed. "It doesn't matter; she was nothing but a fluke."

Sub-Zero was silent for a few moments before speaking. "The things she said and showed me," she said quietly. "I've never been more afraid in my entire life."

Scorpion's arms tightened around her. "Don't be. You're safe here."

As Sub-Zero buried herself in her lover's arms, she couldn't help but think that she was, indeed safe. But the question was, for how long?

**A/N: Ohai gaiz, I'm finally back! We moved offices, and I've been really busy dealing with the 134894020981 things my bosses are tasking me with. I had a hard time writing the last bit with Scorpy and Subz, I think I lost my affinity for fluff *sad face***

**As usual, like it or not, please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter X: Dawning Realizations

**CHAPTER X: DAWNING REALIZATIONS**

The following day, Sub-Zero wasn't surprise to have woken alone, but it did irk her somewhat. Why hadn't Scorpion woken her? Looking out the window confirmed her thoughts; it was already late in the morning. There was a moment of disorientation before the realization hit her.

Ryu! She thought as she jumped out of bed. The second dose was supposed to be given that morning. How could she have slept so soundly? She had just finished jamming her boots onto her feet when the door to their room opened.

Scorpion looked mildly surprised at her state, and Sub-Zero flattened her hair at his scrutiny.

"Ryu—"

"He is fine," he reassured. "He has already drunk that vile concoction."

"And you didn't wake me because…?" she asked in annoyance.

Scorpion scowled at her confrontational tone, but looked away before muttering. "You looked like you needed the sleep."

Sub-Zero blinked at his unexpected thoughtfulness.

"Thank you," she said trying to sound grateful. While she appreciated the thought, she would much prefer to oversee whatever was happening to her apprentice. "But I would rather be awake and by his side. I don't know how much longer I have with him…"

Scorpion looked pained at the idea, but shook his head. "He is strong," He said simply.

"That he is," she agreed and sat back down the bed. Silence permeated between them and Scorpion looked increasingly uncomfortable by every passing minute.

Sub-Zero eyed him for a moment. He was standing so rigidly that she was surprised he didn't turn to stone.

"Is something the matter?" she asked mildly, and Scorpion looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Taken aback by the amount of suspicion in his tone, Sub-Zero could only raise her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

"So something _did _happen this morning."

"_Nothing_ happened. _Nothing,_" he growled.

"Of course, you're always this delightful every morning," she deadpanned.

Scorpion scowled at her but remained stubbornly silent.

Only one person could have caused that amount of suspicion. Sub-Zero sighed, and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You spoke to Liu Kang, didn't you?"

Scorpion looked surprised that she had figured it out so quickly. "How did you…?"

"So what did he accuse me of this time? That I locked Kitana in her own dungeons and plan to deliver her to Shao Kahn in the dead of the night?" she said waspishly.

"No, that would be stupid."

"Ah, so it's just the good old fashioned 'she's conspiring with quan chi'?" Scorpion's silence was enough confirmation. "So he says I'm a traitor and you decide to believe him?" she asked coldly.

"Of course not," he denied, but there was a flash of guilt in his eyes that he couldn't hide.

"In case you have forgotten, I despise Quan Chi as much as you do, for the things he has done to me, to my clan, to my comrades, and especially to you." She replied, unable to hide her anger and hurt. "And for you to believe the word of that monk over mine…" she trailed off, shaking her head and reigning in her anger.

Scorpion at least had enough shame to look slightly embarrassed at her words.

"I did not _truly_ believe Liu Kang's words," he said defensively. "But sometimes, these ideas have a way of latching to your mind without your wanting them to."

"If Liu Kang came to _me_ and told me you were conspiring with Quan Chi, I would have kicked him all the way back to Netherrealm."

Scorpion's lips twitched in amusement at her statement.

"It's not possible for me to be an ally of Quan Chi's just as much as it is for you." She paused. "Liu Kang has never been this paranoid before; did something happen while you were searching for Quan Chi?"

The yellow-clad ninja stiffened, a sure sign that something _did_ happen, but he shook his head. "We encountered nothing but wild beasts in those forests."

"The two of you became inseparable since then." She pressed. "In fact, he's been quite protective of you as of late."

"What?" he asked in bemusement.

Sub-Zero rolled her eyes and prayed that the Elder Gods grant her patience.

"Let's see, he votes to kill Bi-Han because 'you deserve it', he kept preventing me from talking to you after the Bi-Han incident, he mentioned that he didn't understand why you couldn't see I was evil…" she ticked off her fingers. Scorpion looked disturbed at her words. "So if you could shed some light on this newfound development, I would very much appreciate it."

He looked down for a moment, as if deliberating, and then he sighed.

"During one of our nights in the wilds, he asked me about my hatred for Quan Chi," he said quietly. "He asked me what it was that he did that I found the most unforgivable."

Sub-Zero nodded for him to go on, but he wasn't looking at her—he was looking _past_ her, as if remembering a distant memory

"I didn't answer him at first, but the man was persistent. Every night, he would ask me the same question, and I finally snapped."

"And what is it?" Sub-Zero asked. She already knew it had something to do with his wife and son; and though the topic made her feel a twinge of jealousy, she nodded at him encouragingly. Talks such as these were rare between them, and though she thought it was ridiculous to feel that way, she treasured such moments.

"Depriving me of a life with my wife and child. They didn't deserve the end they received. They didn't deserve to be tortured and killed by Quan Chi," he gritted his teeth.

"Kajsa," he said her name in such a mournful tone. "She had very few years of joy in her life before she was killed. She used to say," he took a deep breath. "She used to say that the only good memories she had were of me."

"Tell me about her," she said. A part of Sub-Zero wanted nothing more than to walk away from the conversation, but she knew how much this meant to Scorpion. It simply irritated her Liu Kang knew about it before her. "What was she like?"

"What was she like?" he repeated the question, closing his eyes as he lost himself in memories of her. "She was…kind, far too kind for the harshness of this world. It was refreshing, her simple nature. Being around her calmed me," he opened his eyes, and in it, Sub-Zero saw a deep well of melancholy that was not likely to go away any time soon.

"When I married her, I was disowned. She was a foreigner, and unworthy of a Hasashi…"

"Ryu told me about that," she said. "He told me he was given your name."

"They tried too hard to make him into me," he shook his head. "They couldn't understand that he was his own person. To my parents, I was the perfect son, and Ryu was the back-up plan."

Sub-Zero felt a sharp stab of guilt at that proclamation. Ryu was probably looking for love, affection and validation. Was that the reason for his ridiculous infatuation with her in their earlier months together?

"Father was very adamant that I did not join the Shirai Ryu." he continued. "He didn't particularly care if Ryu did or not. After they disowned me, I realized that none of my opinions mattered."

"And you joined the Shirai Ryu then?"

"It was something I did to spite my father further. And to make sure I could provide for Kajsa."

"Where did you meet her?" she asked curiously. Not many foreigners traversed the lands that the Shirai Ryu occupied.

Scorpion shifted uncomfortably. "Before being an assassin, I was…someone who liberated items of value for certain people."

At this, Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow. "Is that your fancy description for a thief?"

"I was someone hired to retrieve items for certain people. Whether or not what they say is the truth, that those things truly belonged to them, I never knew or cared."

"So you met her on one of these missions?"

"I was contracted to retrieve an artifact. I was unsure of its value or of its use, but I was instructed to kill its owner as well."

"I was merely seventeen at that time, I had never killed a person before. Especially one so heavily guarded. It was a fortress, their house. And when I finally managed to infiltrate it, I could not find the artifact, but I did see Kajsa." Scorpion ground his teeth as in obvious anger. "She was sitting on her bed, weeping and sporting bruises around her neck.

"I left before she could see me, but as the days went on, I grew bolder. I went inside her room and spoke to her. She asked if I was going to rescue her. I told her I was more likely going to be her executioner. I remember…she gave me a sad smile and said, 'It's the same thing for me.'"

"You let her see you?" Sub-Zero asked in bemusement.

"I was young and foolish," Scorpion gave her a wry smile. "I found the artifact the following day, but I pretended that I hadn't…because I had to justify to myself why I kept going back to her room, why I didn't just take the artifact and leave.

"Against my better judgment, we grew closer, until I realized that I couldn't leave her to this fate, not when I knew I had the power to save her." He paused. "And like the idiot that I was, I spent the night with her."

Sub-Zero was sure she had misheard. "What? In her room? In enemy territory? Are you mad?"

"Likely. That was singularly the most stupid thing I have ever done in my life. Her father caught us, and I was captured and tortured. I was sure that I would die in that cell."

"So what happened?" though Scorpion was there before her, healthy and well, she couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Her brother went into my cell and healed me. I'd never met a healer as skilled as that boy was."

What a stroke of good luck. Sub-Zero thought, she had her fair share of being captured, but she had never been saved by anyone behind enemy lines. "Did he say why?"

"He simply told me to save his sister and leave," he frowned. "So I killed their father, and took the artifact. On our way out, we saw the boy again, and Kajsa asked him to come with us."

"But he refused?"

Scorpion nodded. "He said he didn't want to appear guilty of aiding us. Eventually though, he left their home and went to search for a place where he could train."

"And did he?"

"I do not know. His correspondence with Kajsa ended abruptly, and I think she believed him dead."

Sub-Zero felt a twinge of regret at the loss of such talent. From how Scorpion described the boy, he must've had the Healing Touch. She was sure Alexander would go bananas over getting another potential Master Healer in the clan.

"It took me a year to get back to my family. I was gone for more than two years, and they thought I was dead."

"It must have been a shock to them," Sub-Zero said, thinking of Bi-Han's surprising reappearance.

"Not as much as they were to hear of my wife."

"Married her in secret, did you? Why I had never know you to be such a hopeless romantic!" she teased.

Scorpion growled in embarrassment and Sub-Zero grinned at his discomfort.

"So what happened after that?" she prompted.

"Kajsa was already heavily pregnant with our child, and after I was cast out, I decided to join the Shirai Ryu. They gave us a place to stay, and food to eat. Our healers also helped Kajsa deliver our baby. Sokaku, we named him, after Sokaku Takeda, the Great Founder of the Shirai Ryu."

"And the Great Traitor of the Lin Kuei," Sub-Zero mumbled, and Scorpion shot her a dark look. "I only speak the truth."

"If not for the Shirai Ryu, I would not be here."

"It seems we're at an impasse; I would not be here if it weren't for the Lin Kuei."

Scorpion glared at her.

"Can we just agree to disagree?" she offered.

"Whatever," he muttered in obvious annoyance.

"Do you miss her?" she asked suddenly, and Scorpion looked thrown at the change of topic.

"I—yes. Of course." He replied. "All the time." He added more quietly.

Sub-Zero was hit by a wave of jealousy and sadness. She knew she would never measure up to his wife, the woman to whom he would be devoted for the rest of his life.

Scorpion must have seen something in her expression because he approached her cupped her face with a tenderness one wouldn't normally associate with the man.

"I have…never been the best at words," he admitted. "But we…I…" he sighed in frustration as he proved just how bad he was at voicing his feelings. Sub-Zero smiled at him and pulled him into a desperate hug. Scorpion pressed a light kiss to her forehead and hugged her tightly.

They remained that way for quite some time, both communicating more that their words ever could.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Scorpion had left to watch over Ryu, and Sub-Zero decided to give him some time with his brother.<p>

The ritual was set to happen in less than an hour and Sub-Zero' anxiety was slowly building. What if something happened during the ritual and it affected not only Ryu but others in the room with him? What if something happened to her as well? She would be leaving the Lin Kuei leaderless, and nobody would know what happened to them.

Making up her mind, she dialed the comm she lent Alexander and waited for him to pick up.

"You're still alive, I see?" was his greeting.

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easily," she retorted.

Alexander laughed. "It is good to finally hear from you."

"And you. How's the clan?"

"They're fine. Nothing exciting happened since you left. It seems whoever was trying to kill us is lying low."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"It's not. I've already mobilized a team to lead the investigation, but all they've found is the poison Saadia used." He gave a frustrated sigh.

"I think we can all agree that Saadia was framed."

He brushed her comment aside. "Semantics. But enough about us, how are things on your end?"

Sub-Zero steeled herself. "Alexander, what I'm going to say may come as a shock to you."

"That you didn't really go there to be briefed of Quan Chi's plans?"

"Not exactly. Listen, what I'm about to tell you is extremely important. If something happens to either me or Hanzo, I want you to share this information to the rest of the council."

"Kuai Liang…what happened?"

"It's Hanzo…" she trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Is he all right?" the worry was evident in Alexander's voice.

"No, very far from it. We…we discovered that he's being possessed by someone."

"What?!"

"He tried to attack me more than once, and we found a dragon artifact in his possession. A willbender."

"This is bad, Kuai Liang. Who slipped him that thing?"

"I don't know," she said. "But when I find out…"

"Wait," Alexander said suddenly. "I need you to check whatever the boy has in his pack."

"We already have. There's nothing in there except his clothes, a few weapons and the medicine you prescribed to him."

"But what if it's not the medicine I gave to him? What if it's been switched?""

Sub-Zero sat up straighter. "What are you saying?"

"It might have been something to make him more susceptible to the willbender."

The next thing Sub-Zero knew, she was barging into Ryu's room, grabbing the potions from his pack, and shoving them into Ermac's hands.

"Hey—what—"

"Test it."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I need to know what it is.:

"All right, just calm down, okay?" Ermac brought it over to where he and Kitana were working.

"Kuai? Are you there?" she heard Alexander say loudly over the line.

"I'm here," she said tightly. Her nerves were already frayed. If it turned out to be something other than sleeping potion…

"It's a mind-weakening poison," Ermac confirmed.

"I can't believe it…" she heard Alexander say in shock.

"Find her," Sub-Zero said stonily.

"Kuai, I know what this seems like, but she could have been giving it to him to make him more open to her advances," he said hastily. "This doesn't implicate her in any way—,"

"I don't care what her reasons are!" she roared, and she saw Ermac and Scorpion look at her in worry. "She will answer for what she's done." She added more calmly.

"Please…Kuai Liang, she is my apprentice…" he pleaded.

"It was not a request, Master Kunz." She added coldly.

There was silence over the line before Alexander spoke in resignation.

"Of course, Grandmaster."

Sub-Zero turned off her comm and shifted her gaze to the curious two in the room.

"Well?" Scorpion asked.

"Well what?" she said with so much venom that the two visibly recoiled.

"Calm down, Sub-Zero," Ermac said soothingly.

Sub-Zero started pacing. "How can I be calm when I just received word that someone's been feeding my apprentice a susceptibility poison?"

"Who is it?" Scorpion looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"It's the Master Healer's apprentice. She's the one who brings Hanzo his potions."

"It could not have been anyone else?" Ermac said, and Sub-Zero shook her head, adamant in her belief.

"The potions are brewed by the Master Healer then handed to her for delivery."

"And it could not have been this Master Healer of yours?" Scorpion said suspiciously.

Sub-Zero turned her icy gaze towards him. "I trust Alexander with my life."

"And where would his apprentice have gotten the means to brew a poison as potent as this?"

"That is what I would like to know." Was she also the one who handed the artifact to Ryu? But that wouldn't make sense; the two had met just recently.

"We can worry about this later, but for now, we must prepare for the ritual." Ermac spoke, snapping Sub-Zero out of her reverie.

It was only then that Sub-Zero noticed that Ryu's room had been rearranged. Most of the furniture had been moved out, leaving only his bed at the far end, and a few tables where Ermac was holding the potions. There was a chair in the middle of a ritual circle where he supposed Ryu would be seated.

"How many minutes until we give him the final dose?" she asked Ermac, who was approaching Ryu's bed, swishing the potion around in a flask.

"Not long now, we are just waiting for him to wake up, and for Kenshi to come and assist him with his memories."

As if on cue, the door opened and admitted Kenshi and Taven.

"I believe I heard my name," he said with a grin. Sub-Zero was dismayed to see him wearing his blindfold once more, and when he turned to the side, she also caught a glimpse of his earplugs.

"How is the boy?" Taven asked.

"He will wake in a few minutes' time, the last dose is ready." He held up the flask he was holding. The god nodded at him and puttered around the room, muttering to himself and waving his hands about.

A moan came from the bed as Ryu woke up. "My head."

Scorpion was at his side in a flash. "How are you feeling?"

"Hanzo?"

Sub-Zero also made her way to her apprentice's bedside. "And me as well."

"Grandmaster," he said more definitively as he sat up.

Sub-Zero gripped his shoulder firmly. "Are you ready?"

Ryu looked pale, but otherwise determined. "Yes."

Sub-Zero nodded at Ermac, who approached them with the steaming flask.

"Survive," Scorpion said simply as Ryu took the flask.

The boy set his jaw. "I will," he said as he quickly tipped the bottle into his mouth and swallowed hastily.

Ryu started to convulse, and neither Sub-Zero nor Scorpion knew what to do. Thankfully, Taven took control of the situation.

He pushed both of them away from the boy and ordered them both to stay away. Kenshi and Ermac approached Ryu, who by then, had stopped his spasms and fell into a dead faint.

"Carry him onto his chair and seat him upright. Sub-Zero," he said as he turned to her, "To prevent him from lashing out, harming himself or attempting to leave the circle, we will need to bind him the chair."

Without waiting for her nod, Kenshi and Ermac shackled him to the chair and stepped away from him. The two sat down on the floor at either side of Ryu, just outside of the circle.

"Kenshi and Ermac will help bind the child, should he free himself of his confinement." Taven answered her unasked question. "It is imperative that I am not disturbed during the ritual to lessen the chances of anything going wrong."

"Save him," Sub-Zero said somewhat desperately as she stepped away from him and stood at one corner of the room, near Kenshi. Scorpion gave Taven his best 'you-had-better-know-what-you're-doing look' before following her example and stationing himself at the opposite corner.

Taven nodded at all of them before closing his eyes and bowing.

He was readying himself for the ritual, Sub-Zero realized as the god muttered, "Father give me strength,"

Sub-Zero's stared at her apprentice's limp form, her insides squirming with worry. It was pointless to be anxious about these things, but it was all that she could think about.

"He will survive this," Kitana said to her as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" she whispered, hating how weak her voice sounded.

"He is strong. Good genes." She nodded at Scorpion's direction. "And good training," she smiled at Sub-Zero.

A loud gasp brought her attention back to her apprentice as he jolted awake.

His eyes were wide open in shock, and disbelief was evident in his expression.

"Sareena!" he cried out, whipping his head around. Was he hallucinating already?

"Sareena's not here, Hanzo," Sub-Zero said in worry.

Ryu shook his head and pulled at his chains hysterically.

"Ryu, calm yourself!" Scorpion said firmly, but Sub-Zero noticed that the boy's hysteria alarmed the ninja too.

"Sareena!" he called again.

"Sareena isn't here!" Sub-Zero repeated, but the boy shook his head.

"No!" he sobbed, pulling at his chains. "Why? Why did you do it Sareena?"

"What is happening?" she asked Kitana desperately.

"Emotional instability," the Princess replied quietly. "It is one of the side effects of the potion. Although I do not know why he keeps on calling for Sareena."

Taven started chanting, and the air around them grew heavier.

"Ryu! Ryu, look at me!" Sub-Zero used her best authoritative tone.

With great effort, Ryu opened his tear filled eyes and looked over at her. "Grandmaster?" he whimpered.

"Yes, you can do this," she said. "Pull yourself together."

"It…it was Sareena," he sniffed.

"What do you mean? Sareena was what?" she asked in confusion. Across the room Scorpion stiffened.

"I am going to kill that bitch," Scorpion growled in fury.

"What?" Sub-Zero asked again.

Beside her, Kitana touched her shoulder lightly. "Sub-Zero," she spoke gently, as if Sub-Zero were a fragile child.

"I told you she couldn't be trusted!" Scorpion shouted accusingly at her from across the room.

"What?" she asked for the third time, still not understanding.

"Hush you!" she barked at Scorpion, who backed down immediately, caught by surprise at Kitana's tone. "Sub-Zero," she said more calmly. "Ryu is saying that Sareena…how should we say this…"

The realization hit her with such force that her knees buckled and she leaned on the wall for support.

No, it couldn't be. Sareena couldn't have done this. She couldn't have taken advantage of Ryu like that, not when the boy was so smitten with her. She couldn't have gone behind her back and planted that weapon in her stronghold. Not after she had taken the demoness into her home, not after everything they had gone through. Sub-Zero kept her breathing in control, and she forced the tears in her eyes not to fall.

The air shifted again, as Taven's chanting grew louder. Sub-Zero was reminded that her apprentice was in the middle of a ritual that could very well end his life. For him, yes, for him she would be strong. Pulling herself together, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Kitana asked.

"No," she said shortly. She felt a little guilty for snapping at Kitana, but the obvious question irked her. Scorpion was glaring at her from across the room, but she paid him no heed, focusing solely on the boy in front of her.

Yes, Sareena would die. But she'd be damned if she let Scorpion do the honors.

**A/N: Hola! How are you guys? I've been really busy with work, so I haven't updated much. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. As usual, love it or hate it, leave a review!**


End file.
